Opposit's attract
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Poof and Foop's childhood together, there high and lows, I'm writing some more chapters for this story. One shots. Some chapters are going to be harsh with blood, deaths and sex in them, especially maybe chapter 06.
1. Opposits attract

**Opposites attract**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Welcome to my forum story, I've written this story with Lil Bitch ROC95 who added some thing's to, so we hope you will enjoy this story a lot. A thousand thank to Lil Bitch ROC95. Oh and the line separation dough it might sound strange where it is, but it is there to see what I have added and what Lil Bitch ROC95 added."**_

* * *

Poof's P.O.V

One fine morning I got up and dressed quickly into my school uniform. I flew then down stairs to my parent's and they hugged me good bye. I knew why. Tonight I was going to stay over at the Kindergarden Twinkle, Twinkle sleep over. We were going to have a few night's together to learn how it is to share, be polite, not to be afraid of strange places and just have fun. I hugged my parent's one last time before departing to pack my case. I packed in my violet night gown, my tooth brush, some cloth's to swap, tooth past and my sleeping bag. As I had everything I flew outside to meet Timmy.

"Hey Poof. You ready for your sleep over at Twinkle, Twinkle nursery?" My god brother Timmy asked.

"Yeah. I hope everything will go on well." I said.

"I'm sure it will. Good luck bro." Timmy said.

I blushed and smiled over at him. He then handed me a basket full of my mother's famous apple and strawberry pie. I picked my stuff up and flew of to Twinkle, Twinkle class. I wonder what I will encounter there this time.

* * *

Foop's POV

Twas I dreadful morning for me. My mother and father had just dropped me off at school for this boring sleepover.

* * *

Poof's POV

I meet up with my friend Goldie Golden glow. She smiled as she saw me approach and hugged me.

Goldie: "Oh Poof. Are you just as excited about the sleep over tonight?"

Me: "You bet I am. Didn't Mrs Twinkle said there was a plan way for the bed's and we have a few activities with each other?"

Goldie: "That is right. Come we want to see the bed thingy."

We flew up to the picking grid. Mrs Twinkle mixed our names in two bowls, one bowl containing the Anti-Fairy names and the other containing the Fairy names. That is weird. Before picking out of the bowls she faced us all.

Mrs Twinkle: "Ok class. I have noticed over the past months most of the Fairy's and Anti-Fairy's have been kept apart from each other. Well tonight you will be closer to each other then you can think. I will chose at random names from the Anti-Fairy bowl and the Fairy bowl, the Anti-Fairy chosen will have to share a bed with the Fairy, no but's, if's or "I don't want to" here. Am I understood?"

Class: "Yes Mrs Twinkle."

Foop raised his hand. Mrs Twinkle rolled her eyes annoyed in her head as she knew that somebody would protest.

Mrs Twinkle: "Yes Foop. What is it?"

Foop: "If we do refuse, can we sleep outside?"

Mrs Twinkle: "No Foop. I have set up the same shield around the school as there ifs during your school, play and pick up times. So none of you can go on a wild goose chase with each other."

I turned out as Mrs Twinkle started picking the names. A lot of the Fairy and Anti-Fairy's were not happy. Especially that 20% were not even Counterpart wise. For example: Goldie with Anti-Tony. So my friend with Foop's friend. They both didn't looked to happy. Or Anti-Katy with Frank. I looked at the vase and noticed everybody has there partner for the bed. But I didn't hear my name jet. I raised my hand confused up. Mrs Twinkle looked over to me.

Mrs Twinkle: "Yes Poof? What is it dear?"

Me: "Um... I think I didn't hear my name being called out for the bed, so does it mean I am the only one sleeping on my own?"

Foop: "I... wait a minuet... AAAAAAHHHH. No, no way. I refuse. No way."

The howl class looked confused at Foop who turned from blue to light violet like his eyes. It was the sign of a strong blush.

Goldie Golden glow: " Awwwww. Listen up everybody Poof and Foop have to share a bed."

The howl class: "Awwwww. That is sweet."

Anti-Tony: "Better your counterpart then a different Fairy."

Goldie mad: "To right. I hope you don't snore Anti-Tony."

Anti-Tony: "Shut it Mindy."

The howl class: "Mindy?"

Foop: "that is a good Nick name Anti-Tony. Mindy as in a gold Mine."

Anti-Tony: "To right Foop. Well recognised."

Goldie: "As always Friends wise always understand the Nicknames."

Poof: "Why don't you make up one for Anti-Tony?"

Goldie: "Good idea Poof. Thanks'... I've got one: Ant."

Everybody: "Ant?"

Goldie: "Yes. Anti-Tony. Ant."

Anti-Tony: "Not the worst I have heard... maybe even the best. Thanks' Goldie."

Mrs Twinkle: "You see. You all are already getting along with each other."

Foop whispers to himself: "We will see."

* * *

Through out most of the day the young Faeries and Anti-Faeries were spending their time playing games and eating their snacks. Soon it was time to play hide and seek.

Poof was chosen to be it.

* * *

Though the children were having a lot of fun Mrs Twinkle Twinkle the teacher couldn't help, but feel worried over the children. Especially as one stupid Anti-Fairy (Anti-Tony) got stuck in the inside sand pit and Poof needed her help to dig him out again. He thanked her very grate full. As 30 minuets have gone buy all the children have been found except for Foop.

Poof: "Foop come out the game is finished. You have won."

But nobody heard him anywhere. Mrs Twinkle ordered every child as a pairing of 2 to search for Foop. She got from the top cupboard a treat basket full of the children's most favourite sweet's for when they were especially good or it was there birthday. Mrs Twinkle got Foop's most favourite treat out: A packet of sugared blueberry flavoured mouth bombs. Nobody else liked them like Foop.

Mrs Twinkle: "Foop. If you come out now I will give you 1 of your most favourite treat's, sugared blue beery mouth bombs... delicious with a sting of a surprise... Foop?"

But even that didn't reveal the Anti-Fairy baby. All the children cowered around Mrs Twinkle scared, worried and with one question on everybody's mind... where was Foop? Mrs Twinkle noticed a window open, she flew over to it and a letter quickly scribbled in a neat writing was attached to the window.

Note: I have captured Foop for my own little survival plan Mrs Twinkle. You will not find him again may you try as hard as you wish. The kidnapper. A.k.a Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma... Oh crap. PAPA COSMO STOP WRITTING OVER MY NOTE PAD.

Everybody was silence... Foop was with Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma... what are they going to do now? Mrs Twinkle quickly sent Anti-Cosmo a letter telling him about the incident. Hoping he can help.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was reading the letter now.

"Oh what peril!" He shouted as he crunched up the note. "Curse you Anti-Papa Cosmo and Anti-Julius Cosma!" He shouted.

Foop looked around his new surroundings as he was taken.

* * *

Foop looked around his surrounding's. It was a very old home that looked like it came from the stone age. The Fairy floating in front of him could be the twin brother of Cosmo, but it wasn't, he had on a pair of old spectacles and had some fly wings on his back, he had on a unbuttoned green shirt and some brown trousers.

Papa Cosmo Julius Cosma: "Well Foop. How's it hanging?"

Foop: "Why am I here? What do you want?"

Papa Cosmo: "What I want is my 10 thousand years back, but no magic in the world can give that you back, so I decided for something else, I want a official divorce from my ex-wife Mama Cosma, and finally to be permitted to marry my true love."

Foop: "So wen a Fairy or Anti-Fairy dies that doesn't count as a divorce?"

Papa Cosmo: "We wish."

Foop: "Wait... we?"

Papa Cosmo: "Sweet heart, can you come out?"

Foop's mouth dropped open as he saw his grandfather on his fathers side come out. Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma. He floated up and kissed Papa Cosma on the mouth happy and care free. In front of Foop. This was something Foop didn't expect.

Foop: "Wait, wait, wait you two. You mean to tell me that you two lived all these years hiding in the shadows and as a couple?"

Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo: "Indeed we did. And we are waiting for the final divorce so we can be permitted to marry each other."

Foop couldn't believe what he was hearing. This scam was all to be two free man and be permitted to marry each other? This was getting better and better by the minuet.

* * *

"That old man wants his demands... we will see about that." Anti-Cosmo stated as he got his wand. He then used it's magic to locate where they had taken Foop.

Anti-Cosmo took Anti-Wanda, Poof, Wanda and Cosmo with him as they searched for Foop. As they reached a very old ceremonial church they found a woman with pure golden hair and writing down some names. Anti-Cosmo looked at his tracker that was on the wand confused. as the lady spotted Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Poof, Cosmo and Wanda she smiled and checked them off the list.

Woman: "We have been waiting for you Anti-Cosmo. You may enter. The fairy's have to sit on the left hand side of the church whiles the Anti-Fairy's have to sit on the other side. The ceremony will begin shortly."

Anti-Wanda: "Wait, wait, wait. What ceremony?"

Suddenly there was a poof heard and Anti-Mama Cosma and Mama Cosma appeared beside them in handcuffs and glaring mad at the church and each other.

Cosmo: "Mother? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly out of the church came the same woman and lead everybody inside, where a fire was burning and Anti-Papa Cosmo and Papa Cosmo sat there with two chairs in the centre of the path.

Papa Cosmo: "Ah our witnesses have arrived. Welcome, welcome. And the two slut's."

Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo at the same time: " HOW DARE YOU CALL MY WIFE A SLUT YOU PIG!"

Anti-Wanda: "Where is Foop? And we are not slut's assholes."

Mama Cosma: "No Anti-Wanda, they don't mean you, they mean us. How's it hanging PC?"

Papa Cosmo: "A lot better now that I am dead thank you MC. Now let's get this over with what we should have done over a century ago."

All the guests had to sit down on the benches as Papa Cosmo and Anti-Papa Cosmo started the fire. Then they urged Mama Cosma and Anti-Mama Cosma to put there hand's into it and take both ring's off. The women applied to there demand's. After they caught them in the ring boxes they did exactly the same to there own finger's.

Cosmo: "Hu? What does that signify?"

Woman Priest: "That signifies a Fairy or Anti-Fairy divorce. Now they are legally permitted to be with the one they love."

Foop: "So what now? Can I go back to the Nursery now?"

Anti-Papa Cosmo: "No, not before the wedding."

Anti-Wanda: "Hu? You just divorced yourselves from your wife's, who the hell are you going to marry now?"

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Cosmo and Wanda held onto each other scared. But both men rolled each other's eyes, polished up the wedding ring's and then handed the exact opposite ring to each other. Anti-Cosmo's mouth dropped down. The two older men wanted the freaking divorce so they could marry each other? OMG.

Anti-Papa Cosmo: "Do you Papa Cosmo Julius Cosma take me Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do us part?"

Papa Cosmo: "I do. Do you Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma take me Papa Cosmo Julius Cosma to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do us part?"

Anti-Papa Cosmo: "I do."

Priest woman: "So be it. Just sign the paper, all the witnesses have to sign it to and it is official."

Anti-Papa Cosmo held is want towards Foop making sure nothing goes wrong. Anti-Cosmo signed it first, then Anti-Wanda, Poof did a small drawing of herself since she couldn't write that well, Foop written his name down to, the Cosmo, Wanda and last Papa Cosmo and Anti-Papa Cosmo signed it together.

Papa Cosmo: "Thank you very much. Off into the archive with you."

The scowl bowed before them and flew off into the heaven's. Then suddenly god came down mad and glared at the two newly wedded. They rolled there eyes in there head's, let everybody go again and headed of into the heavens.

The Anti-Fairy's headed back home and Poof and Foop back to the nursery.

* * *

When they got back to the school all were relieved to see Foop was ok. They started to ask him questions on what happened and where was he taken. Their teacher had to tell the class to stop because Foop was getting annoyed at the questions he was getting.

* * *

Poof P.O.V

Our teacher had to get the class distracted. As she saw how dark it was outside she had the brilliant plan of us all making lanterns out of whatever we could find and go for a evening walk, catching some fresh air. That was a god plan. I made one with the space image on it, over 70% of the class decided on pumpkins with different faces, Foop decided on a violet lantern with a red candle inside it. Mrs Powers chose to make one of Jordan von Strangle. It was a secret that she fancies him. We all giggled as she lead us outside into the dark night and together in pairing of 2 (meaning counterpart, counterpart) we walked threw Fairy world, into Anti-Fairy world and then threw a dark forest. Whiles half of the Fairies flinched of the dark ness and the other half holding there lanterns closer to themselves so they could see where they were going. Me and Foop walked quiet normally threw. Mrs Twinkle noticed this and noted It down.

Suddenly in the distance we heard twigs break and half of the class screamed in fright. I jumped right up in fear landing in Foop's arm's. We both blinked and even though it was getting very dark apart from our light's... I could see he was blushing. How cute.

* * *

Foop P.O.V

I looked away from Poof's gaze. Why was I blushing? I didn't understand it at all.

* * *

In distance a small Cherub flew around on his night parole as well. He spotted the Twinkle, twinkle class and giggled quietly. There teacher did warn the class to keep a look out for any strange creatures and finding a Cherub at night was very strange indeed.

Cherub: "Ah my favourite customer's. The youthful hearts are so easy to concourse. Especially the ones who are destined to be with. Now my dear destiny roll... who shall it be tonight."

The Cherub held up the scroll and it showed Poof with Foop. He looked over to them and smiled whiles fastening a heart and a Anti-Heart arrows to his bow. Quietly as to not make a sound he flew behind the class, up to Poof and Foop and shot it at them. It missed there heart's, but instead struck there brain's.

Cherub: "There is no law telling me or Cupid that we can't prepare any more. Hihihi. This is going to be so great."

He checked on both and saw that both Foop and Poof looked at each other a bit confused, blushed and then looked back forward's. So they were thinking about a friendship or even better an affair, but more the arrow's didn't show.

Cherub: "Well... destiny will takes it's role. Make sure they are the sweetest pairing ever. Good luck."

As the Twinkle Twinkle class left the wood's and returned back to the Nursery the Cherub left as well. Knowing that the feeling's of love will get stronger by the morning.

* * *

Later in the morning all the children woke up from wonderful dreams they had.

* * *

Mrs Twinkle made for the class each there own individual bottle of milk or water, whatever the class asked. It was quiet fun. She even spotted Poof and Foop switching there bottles around and then back to each other.

Mrs Twinkle to herself: "That is a good start to the day."

She was brought out of her thought as Goldie coughs to get her attention back.

Mrs Twinkle: "Hu? Oh sorry, did you want something, Goldie?"

Goldie: "We are all ready to start the feast. Are you ok Mrs Twinkle?"

Mrs Twinkle: "Yes I am ok. Sorry just in my own thought's."

* * *

Soon all the classroom started to set up for the feast. It took almost an hour for the tables to be set up and another to make seating arrangements.

* * *

As everybody was sat down Mrs Twinkle started by sharing out some milk for the children. Everybody thanked her for it and she smiled at the class to start the sharing. All the children sat on one side whiles there counterparts had to sit on the other. Then they got there food's out and handed there food's out to each other without arguing. As all the food was shared out everybody started with a rhyme whiles holding hands before feasting on the food. Not only was there more than enough food for all the children, but it was delicious as well. There has been more 'thank you' and 'your welcome' then ever in the Twinkle Twinkle class. Whiles the children feasted and the teacher en-joying there company Tony had a question.

"Have you got any stories about the past night times here in Twinkle Twinkle class?" Tony asked.

"Mmmmh... well... there was the time..." Mrs Twinkle started.

* * *

The students were hearing the story their teacher was about to explain. They wonder what the tale was about.

* * *

Mrs Twinkle story:

Back as your parent's were in class we had a sleep over as well. And just like you guy's they had to be with the one they hated most. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst was that they had to perform and write a play which they had to perform in front of the howl class of a sleeping problem they had and what they should be aware off. Most class had talking in there sleep or snoring as a act. It was not that spectacular. Until Anti-Cosmo came up.

Anti-Cosmo: "I must confess... I have a transform problem. When I am awake I am Anti-Cosmo. But when I sleep my ghost changes I think to my father's. But I am not sure. I never noticed it. My mother as I lived with her told me that I would walk downstairs. Put weirdly the fire on and then ram my hand in and out of the flames saying that I am in love with hell. I have no idea why that is."

I told him: "that is a scycopathic problem. Has he been helped?"

Then Anti-Cosmo said: "After he told me that he left us and that was all I heare from him."

The class pattered him on the head and said they will keep an eye out. As everybody got to bed his guess proved right. He woke up. Got his tea out and then started talking to himself.

"I wonder why I am here. This is the old school I went to. Ah my son must be on the school sleep over that we all had to attend. How unproductive".

* * *

The students listened as he talked to himself.

Mrs Twinkle looked shocked at Foop as he sat there taking over her story and retelling it in Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo's P.O.V. This started to creep out as Foop's body finished the story, walked like in trance at the black bored, opened up Foop's work book and started calculating all the questions that he didn't do. The class didn't even learn these mathematical questions yet. As he checked over all the questions he then let Foop keep his hand.

Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo: "Write the lot in your book Foop. You got them right now."

Foop walked back to his bed, got his homework book out and filled out his blank's. He had all the same questions as Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo did back in his day. As that was finished he handed in his book and walked into the naughty corner and faced the wall.

Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo: "Now you will stay here for 1 hour until the teacher has checked you homework. Once it is checked you may go to bed."

Foop gave the homework book and sat back in the corner. He felt as if the spirit from his Grandfather has finally left him. But he didn't dare move from the spot until Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma's demand's have been filled out.

Mrs Twinkle started checking it over.

* * *

Soon the story ended and the class was almost scheduled to leave soon.

All the class got there lanterns and walked outside in the dark. Mrs Twinkle wanted to light up her entire yellow body, but Foop quickly stopped her.

Foop: "We want to enjoy this night Mrs Twinkle, I think our light's give us enough light."

Mrs Twinkle: "You are right Foop. Ok class let's go."

The howl of Fairy world was dark as the class left each in pairing of 2 counterpart and counterpart again. The class walked threw Fairy world as they reached the door of Anti-Fairy world. Straight away the Fairy children got very scared and started to shiver with fear. But the Anti-Fairy children just chuckled with excitement.

Foop: "What is it? To scary for you?"

Poof: "Please tell me that my feeling is wrong, but does it feel like we are being watched?"

Anti-Tony: "In deed... but by who?"

Suddenly the class saw Anti-Cosmo in the forest as he was cooking something in a pot. As he saw the class he waved over to them and asked them to come to this lesson.

Anti-Como: "Ah, welcome to the sleep over potion competition class. Mrs Twinkle welcome back. I presume this lesson is important for the course tonight?"

Mrs Twinkle: "Indeed Mr Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma Junior. Where is Anti-Wanda?"

Anti-Cosmo growled quietly, he hated to be reminded of his dead beet father, who kidnapped his son, married his fucked up counterpart and left his mother. He had every right to be dead.

Anti-Cosmo: "She is preparing the prizes for the winners of the sleeping competition and will be with us shortly. So class in this lesson you will learn how with little magic and a lot of brain power you can create a very easy sleeping potion to keep you asleep and give you any dream you want. I myself use these on a daily bases since he death of my father I never had a calm sleep. We start by getting a bucket of spring water from the well at the back. One of your pairing's get's the water whiles the other pairing start's cutting up the herbs for the potion, nice and small."

The class nodded and set out to do the task's. Foop went of to get the water whiles Poof cut the herbs up and added them in the pot as the recipe told her to.

* * *

By the late night almost everything was ready. They just waited for Foop to return.

* * *

Foop reached the well he heard off and threw into it the bucket's he had with him. As he heaved the bucket of water back up he walked back with the water to the camping sight.

* * *

Mrs. Twinkle then instructed the class on how to cook the dish they were about to cook. All students made sure to wear their aprons so their clothes wouldn't get stained as they cooked. They all paid attention to each step.

* * *

Poof's P.O.V

We all were making different food dishes enough for the howl class. Me and Foop got a different task from which I didn't understood a word what was going on. We had to make a tea for the class to drink.

Foop: "That explains why we got the smallest pot. Well let's get started."

I looked at him confused as he handed me a board with some green grass or such on it. I looked at him for a explanation. He rolled annoyed his eyes in his head before sitting me down and giving me the board with the grass on it.

Me: "Um... Foop. I don't know how to make this thing called tea. What is it?"

Foop: "Tea is a very calming drink at times. You create it by boiling water up to 100 degrease Celsius and cutting some herbs that you want in your tea into a small bag, after getting all the herbs you throw the bag into the water and leave it to set for a certain length of time. Is the tea to bitter for the drinker they can add in there sugar to make it sweeter, or if it is to strong like me and my father likes it you add in milk. Ok?"

Me: "Oh thank you Foop. Can I start by cutting up the leaves?"

Foop: "Sure. I'll do the other herb's."

So together we cut all the greenery that went into a brown bag about the size of my hand. After the last leaves were cut Foop tied the end cloth together and threw it into the bot of hot water. Then he asked me to move forward to the hot water and look what was happening.

We saw it was turning from invisible to a red sort of colour, we both smelt the aroma that was coming of it and smiled. It was really calming. As we finished the tea all the other dishes were done to and Mrs Power asked us to gather together on a large table with 5 pot's. One was our tea, another was a apple stew, the next was a vegetable soup, another team made some bread and the last made a beef and chicken stew. Well let's feast.

* * *

Soon all the students were served their delicious meal. They all thanked Mrs Power and sat at their table with friends or siblings to talk about today and plans for tomorrow. Foop sat with his usual friends of Anti-Fairies as Poof sat down with other Fairy children.

* * *

Foop sat very annoyed at his table with Anti-Tony sitting next to him. Both ate there meal in piece and quiet without looking at the other students. Once they finished Foop turned around in his cup of tea whiles Anti-Tony looked at him.

"So Foop... how's it going on with Poof? Are you enjoying the camping?" Anti-Tony asked him.

"It is ok... she is not that bad once you get to know her. But I am not interested in forming a friendship with her at all. Mrs Powers can try all she like. Poof will never be my friend." Foop said.

Anti-Tony looked at Foop shocked. His mouth hung open as he felt on Foop's head to see if he was getting a fever or something. Foop looked at Anti-Tony confused as he felt for Foop's pulse. Foop pulled a bit away and looked at Anti-Tony confused.

"What is it? Stop examining me already. What's wrong?" Foop asked annoyed.

"Foop, you have never named Poof, by her actual name. Your usual nicknames for her are Poop or such... and you never seemed to interested in what she is doing nowadays... don't tell me you have fallen in love with her?" Anti-Tony asked shocked.

Foop looked confused... he just didn't know how he truly felt for Poof. Was he maybe in love?

Foop began to ponder on why he called Poof by her actual name. "Blast! What is happening to me?" He asked Anti-Tony.

* * *

Not far from the camper's a Break-up (opposite of a Cheer-up) was flying around hunting down his counterpart's. Suddenly his love meter was on high alert that there was somebody who was in love, but upset at the same time.

"Oh crap. I'd better hurry up." The break up said and flew at full speed to the class.

As he arrived he saw Foop sitting confused at a drawing table, drawing Poof with a heart around her. Poof only sat a few tables away admiring Foop at his work.

"Foop, what happened?" The break up asked the young Anti-Fairy.

"Hu? Oh good evening Break-up. I don't know. One moment I was thinking when this trip was over, and the next... I wanted to hang out with Poof... I am just so confused..." Foop answered back.

"Oh no... you have been hit by a Anti-Love arrow Foop, that's why you don't know what is going on. Luckily I know just the man to help you." The Break-up said.

He got his mobile phone out and rang for Anti-Cupid and to bring his strongest hatred potion.

"Yea boss? ... We have a 13 alarm rate... confused thought process... we have to stop it as soon as possible... yes before it turns to sexual interest... ok see you in a bit." The Break up said.

"WHAT SEXUAL INTEREST? AAAAH!" Foop screamed in shock.

"SSSSSHHHH! Foop shut up. It is ok, we can stop this as soon as possible. Ah here he comes." The Breakup said.

Sadly the rest of the class were on the search for Foop and found him at the same time as Anti-Cupid did.

"Oh Foop you are ok, come it is time for bed." Mrs Twinkle said.

"Not so fast Mrs Star dust we have to sort this out now. Put him quickly into the electric chair." Anti-Cupid said.

"WHAT!" The howl class plus Foop screamed.

"This stupid thought arrow can't be overpowered by a simple hatred potion or a break up arrow. We have to delete every memory of it, otherwise it will only grow stronger and you will start thinking of sexualities before you reach the grand age of 210 years." Anti-Cupid explained.

Before Foop could even talk again a break-up dragged him into the chair, strapped him down, Anti-Cupid placed an electric helmet onto his head and stuffed a tube down his thought. As he was about to switch the electric switch to get the break-up serum into him Cupid appeared furious screaming.

"STOOOOOOPPPP ANTI-CUPID DON'T!" Cupid screamed at his counterpart.

"Oh what now? Can't you see I want to save this poor unfortunate Soule from a hear ace?" Anti-Cupid asked.

"You can't... you just can't destroy true designated love. This is only the first step's to the main fact. It is even written in the star's." Cupid explained.

Foop spat out the mouth piece and looked at both love god's confused. Even Poof was not understanding anything. All the other children looked up in space, but didn't understand anything. Cupid waved his wand and transported the entire class to space and showed them each there star's, and really, Foop and Poof's star's were next to each other and forming slowly a new star together.

"If you denies Foop's love interest in Poof you will doom the entire Anti-Fairy and Fairy world's." Cupid explains.

"Plus I would be heart broken,... because I feel the same for Foop." Poof said.

Everybody was so silent they heard the wind blow around themselves. Cupid smiled very widely and shot both with the arrows again This time Poof flew up to Foop and kissed him passionate. Foop a first felt a bit sick, but kissed Poof back anyway. Cupid was laughing himself silly as he teleported himself, his cherubs, Anti-Cupid and his breakups back home. The howl class cheered for this sweet love and Mrs Twinkle written a A in her teachers book for both Poof and Foop. This was a few step's faster then she expected, but it was true love, exactly what she was aiming for.

* * *

Foop was floating around now as he tried to figure out what was wrong with him. "Never in all my time have I developed... feelings for someone." He told himself.

Poof was having the exact same complications.

"W... would he go out with me if I asked him?" Poof thought to herself quiet.

Before the class knew. It was bed time.

"Great I am going to have him/her next to me all night. This is going to be great." Foop and Poof thought at the same time.

They set up there bed's and lied down facing the grey dull tent roof. Both Poof and Foop didn't speak yet to each other, until Poof was about to close her eyes and sleep, Foop gathered up his courage and faced her quickly.

"Go for it Foop, whiles she is not looking." Foop thought to himself.

Foop took a deep breath "Poof." He called her name.

* * *

Poof's P.O.V

I thought I heard Foop call out my name, but that can't be it, unless he want's to play a prank on me. Well back to my dream Foop in shining armour.

"POOF!" I heard him scream at he, almost shaking the tent, ok now I know I am not dreaming.

I open up my tired eyes and look first at my watch, it was 1 in the freaking morning. I looked at Foop and saw that he had his torture troch on to see me better.

"Yes Foop... what is it..." I asked scared.

I think I know what he is going to say to me. But instead of speaking he pressed his lips onto mine and kissed me passionate. My howl face flushed a deep shade, and having his torch on wasn't helping that Foop could see me embarrassed. I didn't want to... but I kissed him passionate back and had a different idea. After we broke the kiss we fastened both of our sleeping bag's together and cuddled together in the tent whiles trying to sleep. It was a very peaceful night... if you subtract the rest of the class screaming at each other. Luckily Foop had a pair of earplugs with him and handed me a pair so we can get some sleep tonight.

"Good night Foop." I said sleepy.

"Good night Poof... my love." He said back.

I couldn't have felt happier as he said that to me. And no, this was definitely not a dream.

* * *

The next morning the students woke up to a bright new day.

Foop and Poof both woke up and got dressed quickly. With last night still fresh in there thought's they started taking down the tent together. Poof asked herself if last night really did happen or if it was a dream. Did Foop really have feeling's for her? But just as the tent was down Foop's evil personality fought his way past his good one. Foop's violet eyes turned to blood read and he got very scared, quickly he shot himself in a tree that was not to far from the tent and started trying to calm himself down.

"Now class, all of you did excellently today, well done, hu? Where is Foop?" Mrs Twinkle asked confused.

"Up here- _No I am talking for you, you prick_- evil me shut the hell up- _why don't you shut up sassy?_ The te-" Foop tried to speak, but his darker side was trying to interfere with his actual speech.

"Well Foop, how dare you call me a prick, that is a D- in the book now." Mrs Twinkle said mad.

"No wait Mrs- _Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how she fart's in the arle_- DM SHUT UP!" Foop said and then shouted at himself.

_"Give it up Foop, I am just as much part of you as you are part of me, you can't shut me out." The dark Foop said._

"Ha that's what you think." Foop said and having a good idea.

"_What the-" The Dark side said confused._

Foop quickly got some Duck tape, taped his mouth shut twice around his body tight and then placed it back. By then he was the last one laughing at his darker side. The rest of the class thought he was insane, but just shrugged and packed up the last gear. Foop helped out without any interferences with his darker side.

"Well, Foop think's he can just shut me out like that, he has another thing coming." The Dark Foop said and chuckled.

Mrs Twinkle just shook her head, but didn't take it any further. As the class were all set they all went for a hike up an Anti-Fairy mountain. During that trip Foop's darker side set up the perfect trap without Foop noticing. The DS planned to have some stone's fall upon Poof who was hiking behind him, make it look like Foop planned on killing her by drawing the plan out and placing it in his top vest. That way Foop will never be trusted with even a spoon for his morning porridge.

As the children were almost at the peak of the Mountain DF set out the plan, with everybody to see he raised Foop's want and brought a stone crashing upon Poof. Foop's eyes widened as he tried to aim for something else, but Foop's Darker side had full control of his body and sapped the stones. Then Foop had a idea, he ripped off the duck tape from his mouth.

"POOF WATCH OUT!" Foop quickly screamed as he pushed her out of the way of the stones and he was trapped inside himself, and seriously hurt.

"What the?" The howl class, plus Poof asked confused.

"Now this is getting to far." Mrs Twinkles said mad as she saw everything what happened.

"Foop, you are official the worst student ever. How dare you endanger this trip. That is for good a F- and suspension for you young man. Next time think before you try and kill somebody." Mrs Twinkle shouted at Foop.

"POOF, POOF!" (NO MRS TWINKLE, FOOP HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!) Poof quickly said.

"Hu? We all saw what he did Poof, he tried to kill you." Goldie said.

"I know Foop can be evil at times, but this takes the cake, he would never endanger other people unless... no... Foop you have to stay with us otherwise DF will reveal the truth out to everybody." Anti-Tony said and held Foop's hand.

Foop almost blacked out completely, but he fought against his darker side. Before he could speak, both Foop and Dark Foop blacked out of stress and feeling of confusion.

* * *

Foop woke up several minutes later in the nurse office. "Uh... what happened? How did I get here?" He asked himself.

* * *

Before they got there

The howl class freaked out as Foop stopped moving or even breathing. Mrs Twinkle had no choice but to cancel the trip for now. Quickly she poofed Foop onto a stretcher and ordered everybody to pack up the camping sight, she telephoned for the buss to pick them up and even informed Anti-Cosmo over the circumstances, he agreed to be at the nurses office as soon as possible. As the last gear was in place the howl class drove back to the school ground's and without even stopping them Foop was brought into the nurses office where a worried Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were waiting.

"What happened?" Anti-Wanda asked scared looking at Foop who still didn't come out of his unconsciousness.

"We don't know, first we were hiking up a mountain, then Foop started yelling NO, NO I WON'T, attacked the mounting whiles shielding of the student's who were about to be hit by the stones, and last he blacked out, we don't know if it is something genetic...?" Mrs Twinkle informed them.

"No... well... It could be. Did something else happen a few day's ago?" Anti-Cosmo asked as he filled a vile up with a golden substance.

"Yes, a few day's ago, as I was about to tell the story of your camping holiday with the class, Foop took over the story, told it exactly, even better than I remember and then he did all of the work book's threw, before sitting in a corner silence." Mrs Twinkle informed.

"WHAT AND WE WEREN'T INFORMED ABOUT IT?" Anti-Cosmo shrieked in shock and madness.

Before anybody could say another word he used speed dial and rang an old friend of his up. Anti-Doctor Rip Studwell.

"Sorry to disturb you at this late hour,... yes he has it as well... can you... ok... see you in a sec." Anti-Cosmo said.

With a ping Anti-Dr Rip Studwell was there with the needed gear to help Foop. He ordered everybody outside as he started the operation on Foop to save his soul. After finding a tube that controlled his subconscious was not attached any more to his head he re-attached it and making sure only Foop could talk to himself he sowed the child back together. Now Foop had a great big scar running from his left ear all the way to his right leg.

"How can you be sure he is ok now?" Mrs Twinkle asked.

"He stopped talking to himself, also his vitality sign's are on the rise, so he is going to be ok. Let him sleep as long as his body need's to regain consciousness." Anti-Dr Rip-Studwell said.

After Foop woke up he saw both of his parent's, the entire class and Anti-Dr Rip Studwell in front of him and he on a hospital bed. He looked around confused as to why he was hear, he asked the question and his father answered it for him.

"You guy's were hiking before you blacked out and nearly fell of the cliff. Does that ring any bell's?" Anti-Cosmo asked his son.

"Y... yes Anti-Papa tried to control me and make me do loads of mean thing's to the class, like creating an earth shake, having a land slide... did I do any of them?" Foop asked scared.

"No don't worry Foop, you just talked to yourself before throwing yourself off the cliff, after finding you unconscious we packed everything up and drove right back. Then you were flicked back together here in the nurses office, and we informed your parent's." Mrs Twinkle said.

"How did he get hold of your conscious Foop? That is only possible if somebody has a secret which he can't tell anybody. What did you keep to yourself?" Anti-Cosmo asked his son.

Foop turned bright red... it was for a while silence in the hospital room as Foop looked to the other class.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Foop said.

It was understandable and the class left for home. Foop lay in his hospital bed and thought of Poof again. How should he tell her?

* * *

"Poof..." Foop told himself. He wanted to see her again. He didn't want to hurt her but his Dark Side wanted to. He had to think of a way to get rid of his dark side before he hurts his love again.

* * *

In the mean time Foop's DS (Dark side) was having a blast amount of fun tormenting Foop with his problem, every time Foop dropped off to sleep the dark side tormented him. In his dream the dark side could talk with Foop without much problem's about his crush on Poof.

"Why are you doing this DS?" Foop asked his dark side.

He laughs before pouring himself and Foop a tea which he took and thanked him. Then DS stirred the tea before taking a drink and looking at Foop.

"Easy Foop, I am tormenting you with your crush or love on Poof because it is enjoyable. You can't tell anyone about it. Not even Poof. If they found out that you love the one who you spend your baby hood trying to destroy how would they react? With confusion and hate. So I am just trying to keep you on the right path of hate." The DS said.

"But why? I have grown up, I can't just keep on hating her all my life. So why won't you let me have at least a friendship with her." Foop said.

"I am already. If I were against you liking Poof, she wouldn't be flying about any more. I would have taken care of her faster then you can say 'I love you' again to her. Foop you and Poof are to different to love each other. For example: She hate's Friday the 13th whiles you love it. You love black cat's whiles she prefers fish, she has loads of friend's whiles you only have Anti-Tony. See where I am getting at?" DS asked him.

"Yes I do see, but you are forgetting the thing's we are similar to each other: We both love sharing thing's, we love the same milk, night times are our favourite because we can see our stars again and is one of the few times we can see each other without getting rude comment's, and I love her. So please stay out of it. Give me at least a chance with her. If I find I can't be her friend any more you may torment me even further." Foop said.

"Ok... but don't say I haven't warned you. Tomorrow you may tell her the truth." The Dark side said.

He then turned himself off, Foop could finally focus on how to explain it to her exactly. He aimed his wand between his eyes and pulled his dark side out and placed him next to himself. His darker side had black eyes, his skin was pure white and the hair was violet short. He had on some black pant's, a black T-shirt with the red blood words: "This world stink's". Then Foop poofed up a set of chains and chained his eviler side to the poll in the middle of the tent, making sure Poof wasn't disturbed.

"You'll never hurt another single soul again evil me." Foop whispered.

Then Foop dropped off to sleep peacefully. But his darker side woke up and grinned very evil.

"Only you can think that Foop." The Darker Foop said chuckling.

He then left the tent, after eating the chains and hid in the forest. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

Foop struggled to wake up within Evil Foop.

* * *

The next morning everybody woke up and found Foop already up looking very tired and scared, facing the tent poll.

"Foop, what happened?" Poof asked him confused.

"I... I don't know... I completely lost it last night... I can't feel anything." Foop said very calm and plain with no emotions what so ever.

"Bull shit Foop. (Pinches his arm) How do you feel now?" Anti-Tony asked his friend.

Foop looked down at the red mark on his arm, but didn't cry, scream or shout. He just looked forward.

"Nothing. It is ok Anti-Tony. Thank you... I think." Foop said.

This freaked out the class, even more so as they heard somebody unknown scream in the forest.

"FOOP HELP ME PLEASE!" The unknown voice screamed.

But Foop didn't respond, suddenly Poof calculated 1+1 together and knew who was the one that screamed. It must be Foop's positive side. His negative must have felt so bored that he left, taking the positive with him and now they were killing each other.

"Foop Anti-Fairy wrinkle Anti-Cosma, please save yourselves... um... otherwise we can never be friends again." Poof threatened.

Foop just stared blankly into the distance, then he got up and left towards his negative and positive who were fighting on a cliff. The negative Foop was completely dressed in black and kicking the positive who was supposed to be dressed in white, but was now covered in blood.

"NF stop it please, they can be together." The positive tried to convince the negative who was having none of it.

"Bull shit PF. Foop is to proud, plus it would throw us completely out of balance, with him loving Poof now where would I stand? Hu? No where. My only aim in life is to hate Poof so much he might as well kill her. But now that he loves her I have no aim what so ever, she was the only thing he hated with all his might." NF said.

"That's not true... he still hate's..." The positive tried to come up with something, with no success.

"Hahaha, you see, he hate's nothing now. Well with me out of the job I can kill you." Negative-Foop said.

The Positive side cowered together with tears falling down his face, but before Negative-Foop could finish him off Foop jumped forward and chained both of his side's down.

"Ah look who it is. Mr Romeo himself. What Foop? To lonely inside of you?" The Evil-Foop asked him.

"No, but you just can't go around-" Foop tried to finish, but his Evil-Foop butted in.

"I can and I will, I have been bored to tears these past few day's Foop. With no hate inside of you I am practically out of the job. Where would I stand? Hu?" The Evil-Foop asked him.

Foop remained absolute silence now... his Nega-side did have a point, Poof has been his enemy ever since he can think, and now they were friend's, and he didn't have anything else to hate. Suddenly his positive side gleamed a bright golden and nodded at the idea.

"What is it PF?" Foop asked his positive side who hugged his negative side and written something on a piece of paper and handed it to Nega-Foop. He first glared at him, then taken the paper in such a way that Positive Foop got a paper cut and then read what he has written.

"You can hate 6 month's 2X in the howl year, and 2 month's are there for love. The 6 month's you hate are the ones that don't fall on Friday the 13th, where Foop can spread bad luck and the 2 months that he loves fall on Friday the 13th. You could write one bad poem after the other on the 13th of each month, then you would have a job once a month." Nega-Foop read out.

"That is a splendid idea Positive Foop." Poof said happy.

The positive side nodded, before grabbing the Negative and sapped both of them back into Foop. He now felt complete again. The teacher Mrs Powers quickly checked all the other children threw to see if they would face the same problem, but no, everything was back to normal.

* * *

Foop mostly stayed quiet the rest of the day. Trying to take control of his thoughts.

* * *

Sadly his thoughts are causing Foop so much trouble that he even refused to participate in any of the activities, and if yes then in such a way he wouldn't harm the other's which was a lot of times, for example as they all went swimming Foop insisted to be trapped in a cage in the water making sure nothing will go wrong with the other student's, luckily it worked, he may have poofed up an electric eel, but instead of going after the other students who were all swimming lap's it electrocuted him and most of all his evil side.

Later on the class went ice skating, again Foop skated perfectly in another ring of ice, and as his evil side wanted to do something else wrong it was Foop that crashed through the ice and almost froze stiff if he hadn't screamed at the same time to be rescued by Mrs Twinkle.

"Foop seriously, stop putting yourself into danger, it is not a joke, it is getting very old fashioned." Mrs Twinkle said as they had to warm Foop back up after the ice incident.

"I... I'm... s-s-sorry M-M-Mrs T-t-Twinkle... I... I am... t-t-trying." Foop said who turned bluer by every minute.

"That is a good idea Foop, hold your hand in the ice ring for about 20 minuet's and maybe then your dark side will be frozen stiff, I'll try and keep him in the hand sector." Positive Foop said.

"O... ok... PF..." Foop said getting very cold.

He placed his hand in the ice and formed around it a even colder ice barrier, it worked and Positive Foop fought against the evil one and had him trapped in the hand now, Negative -Foop couldn't get out at all now.

"Really well done Foop. I'm proud of you." Poof said happy.

As a apology Poof kissed Foop happy, and he without regret or pain kissed Poof happy back, the nightmare with his dark side was finally over.

* * *

It was finally over. Evil Foop was gone. Now Foop could live happily with girl he loved.

* * *

As well as winning each other's heart's over Poof and Foop proved without a doubt that they were the best of friends now, wherever the class would see one a short while later the opposite was seen as well. Anti-Tony even joked that Foop was madly in love with Poof, as well as other wise. Both kid's first pressed it down for a few hours, they didn't speak threw the howl ride, and as they got home Poof dared to ask Foop the question.

"Um... Foop... will you be my boyfriend?" Poof asked.

Even though Foop was expecting the question to come later one in his life, he wanted to answer Poof honestly.

"Yes Poof, I will gladly be your boyfriend." Foop said.

"Thank you Foop." Poof said.

Both couple kissed each other beautifully as well. As they broke the kiss they spotted both of there parent's coming towards them.

"Welcome home Poof, dear, how was the camping holiday?" Wanda asked her daughter happy.

"It was brilliant mother." Poof said happy.

"Good day father, I presume you and mother had a fine week without me?" Foop asked his dad.

"We sure did Foop. And you?" Anti-Cosmo asked his son.

Suddenly Cosmo noticed Poof was holding onto Foop's hand, without a flinch, he may not know much, but he knew that the only time a man and a woman would hold hand's was when they were in love with each other. Quickly he put the pieces together in his head and smiled at his daughter.

"Wow, Poof you got yourself a boyfriend? Congratulation Foop and Poof." Cosmo said happy for his daughter.

It was dead silence for a while, whiles Foop quickly let go of Poof's hand and braced himself for his father to start screaming at his son, but instead of yelling at him for loving his counterpart Anti-Cosmo just polished his monocle and then nodded, Anti-Wanda was so happy for her son that she hugged him one stop and welcomed Poof into their family as well.

"Dad... you are not mad at me... are you?" Foop asked his father who hasn't said a word.

Little did Anti-Cosmo know, Foop would rather prefer having his dad scream and shout at him for doing something wrong then getting the silent treatment, because it means he was bottling in his anger before unleashing a mountain of it. Anti-Cosmo then sight as he placed his monocle back into his eye and then stretched out his hand to Poof.

"Well... since I know I can't go against the law of love, or the law of family or even friendship... I will just have to accept it that you love your counterpart Foop, just make sure you treat her right. Am I understood son?" Anti-Cosmo asked him.

Foop and Poof both beamed out of happiness and shook Anti-Cosmos hand agreeing. Before anybody could think again Anti-Cosmo waved his wand faster then they could think and invited the howl family to a fancy Italian restaurant as a welcome sign.

* * *

Foop held a chair open for his beloved Poof. "To our love." Foop said to Poof as he raised a glass of juice.

* * *

_Quanktumspirit: "I hope you like our story, please review."_


	2. Poofs cold

**Chapter 02 Poofs cold**

_**Quanktumspirit: "This is mine and Roc95 2**__**nd**__** forum. We hope you like it. Please review. Finished date: Sunday 18**__**th**__** August 2013."**_

* * *

One day in Dimsdale Timmy was at his friends Chester's house to play crash nebular, Cosmo and Wanda were there with him and they were having a great time.

"Hey guy's, do you know where Poof is?" Timmy asked his Godparents.

"She is in the nursery Timmy, don't worry." Wanda said as she beaten Cosmo out of the game.

"Hey... yeah, I'm sure she is ok." Cosmo said as he had to restart his game.

"I don't think so Timmy, your 3rd gold fish did look very sick." Chester said worried.

"Nah, I'm sure she is ok." Timmy said as they played a new game.

With Poof.

Poof was right now in the nursery and coughing and sneezing like terrible. Some children were already teasing her that she is nothing more then a germ. Foop backed off Poof but kept a close eye on Poof. As they were about to have there lunch a lot of children were joking around that Poof would make them all sick as well and that the cafeteria food was infected. This time it drove Foop to far and he flew up to Poof and handed her a glass of orange juice to help her soar through.

"Drink up Poof, it'll help your voice a bit." Foop said worried.

"Ew, Foop and Poof have the same disease." Anti-Fred shrieked.

"I'm at least trying to help her instead of taking the mick out of a sickness that Poof can't be held responsibly for." Foop snapped back.

Poof looked at Foop thankful and drank up. Then the bell went for there last lesson.

* * *

The class sat down to start the final lesson of the day.

* * *

There final lesson was biology, they were studying small germs that Mrs Power gave them. Some students started to giggle as Goldie whispered something in there ears. Poof was starting to cry a bit. Foop flew up to them and Poof sneezed again and coughs even worse.

"Goldie what did you just say?" Foop asked trying to stay calm.

"Hihihi, we don't need anything from the teacher, Poofs germs will be enough to fill all the glasses." Goldie said.

"HAHAHAHA!" The how class plus the teacher laughs Poof out.

Foop felt like Goldie just lighted up his anger rocket, as Poof was about to lose her last tissue against her cold Foop quickly poofed her another box and gave it to her.

"HATUE!" Poof went again.

* * *

"Stop laughing at her!" Foop shouted at the class defending Poof. "You are nothing but bullies."

* * *

The class stopped laughing and Poof sneezed again. The teacher shook her head and written two pass notes before handing them to Poof and Foop.

"Foop take Poof home and make sure she gets plenty of rest, as well as some aspirin and lots of fluids to drink, wrap her up warm and when she is asleep come straight back." Mrs Twinkle said.

"Ok Mrs Twinkle, come Poof." Foop said.

Poof sneezed again and she raised her wand, but it only gave a farting sound before deflating. That means her magic was on 0. Foop rolled his eyes, raised his black wand and poofed himself with Poof back to her home. Sadly Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy were at camp leaving Poof all alone at home.

* * *

Foop looked around the house for something to cheer Poof up. He looked through Timmy's toy chest.

* * *

Sadly all Timmy's toys were made for a 18 year old child, not a sick 3 year old child.

"Great, now what?" Foop asked himself.

As he found a old single sock from Timmy he had an idea, quickly he poofed the sock's wool unravelled, wrapped the fabric quickly back up and knitted a stuffed blue toy for her.

Poof sat in her bed and watched Foop at his work. She was feeling a bit tired. After working on the doll for 20 minuets Foop was finished and handed her a stuffed toy of himself.

"H... here you are Poof. So you can cuddle up with it. Ah. I forgot something." Foop said.

He poofed a very small hot water bottle into the toy doll, it was filled with warm water. Poof hugged the small miniature Foop and then hugged Foop as well.

"Thank you... (cough) Foop..." Poof said smiling.

Foop blushed, then he tucked her in, placed on one of Poofs favourite lullabies to go to sleep, turned off all the lights in the house and then he poofed himself back to school. Poof smiled and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Foop made it back for class to be over. "Well guess I missed it all." He stated as he saw the students packing.

* * *

Goldie luckily has written everything down and handed the homework to Foop and for him to bring it to Poof. They had a homework to write a story about whatever they pleased and then present it to the class, as Foop was about to head back to Poof and hand her the homework Goldie quickly stopped him.

"Um... Foop would you like to go out for a drink now? I would like to catch up on Poof." Goldie said.

"No Goldie, sorry, I have to get to Poof before her disease causes a epilepsy across Fairy world. She is still pretty weak. I have never seen such a cold on anybody... bingo. I got it. I have to get Poof some of the healing medicine." Foop said.

But Goldie still held him and quickly planted a kiss on Foop, he was furious now and pushed Goldie in the pond. Then he poofed to Anti-Dr Rip Anti-Studwell to get him to poof as fast as he could, dough Goldie was mad, she still chuckled.

"Oh Foop, if only you know what you are causing." Goldie chuckled.

In her mid she secretly swapped over the recipe medicines from there sheets. So Foop had now a anti-Medicine instead of the medicine he was originally getting.

In Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell office

Anti-Rip was just checking that he placed all the serums in the correct places as there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Anti-Rip said.

Anti-Rip opened the door and Foop stood outside, he looked a little worried.

"Ah hello Foop, what is it?" Anti-Rip asked the Anti-Fairy.

"Good day Anti-Rip, I need to pick up a healing formula for Poof, she has the nasty Fairy flew. Could I bring it to her please?" Foop asked him.

Anti-Rip took the note and studied it interestingly, he raised his eyebrow quiet high, but shrugged, went to the medicine cabinet and got out a white serum bottle.

"Of course you little hero, here." Anti-Rip said.

He gave Foop a white bottle with a pink labelled on it. Foop looked at it a little sceptic, but trusting the doctors recipe he took the formula back to Poof.

With Poof

Poof was still coughing. Cosmo and Wanda were now there and giving her one cup of healing tea after the next, but nothing seemed to help. Poof carried on crying. She knew that Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell knew exactly what she needed, and that only a Anti-Fairy was permitted to get the formula from him. And she wasn't a Anti-Fairy. So she had to trust in her friend Foop to bring it to her.

* * *

Foop was reading the side effects of the medicine. When he noticed the strangeness of the bottle as he kept reading it.

* * *

"Side effects include flowers growing out of your hair, butterfly's (good feelings) in your stomach, is not optional for colds. This isn't what she need's. I'd better get back to Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell to switch it over." Foop said.

But just as he poofed himself back to him, the Hospital was closed. Foop scratched himself confused on his head, how many hospitals close at night? Especially in Anti-Fairy world. He shrugged and poofed himself back to Poof's place. Goldie was nearby chuckling to herself.

"Oh Foop, how perfectly stupid you are. count your final hours Poof, for you will be dead by the morning rise of the sun." Goldie said whiles laughing.

With Poof

Poof was getting now incredibly weak, she could barely talk, her sneezing was now non stop and she turned the howl home on it's head. as Foop poofed himself back to Poof he saw the howl house looked like the underside of the moon.

"Poof what have you been up to?" Foop asked her confused.

"HATUE!" Poof went again and created another creator.

Foop quickly cleaned everything up and poofed Poof in her bed again, Foop poofed the bottle up and was about to fill a small glass of the grey juice to give it to Poof as suddenly Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell came scared out of his whit's.

"FOOP STOP, DON'T GIVE IT TO HER!" Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell said shocked.

"W... hatue, what Anti-Rip? I thought... hatue... you know what you are... hatue... doing." Poof asked with an even scratchier voice then before.

Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell grabbed the bottle and read the label, then he put one drip on his hand and almost screamed in pain. Foop quickly whipped the stain off and he gave him the medicine back.

"That is strange, it shouldn't be hurting me... Foop can I have the recipe formula please." Anti-Rip asked.

Foop gave it to him and he smiled, after sniffing carefully at the recipe he chuckled and shook his head.

"This isn't what the recipe is. I gave you a different one, this is the stuff you need Poof, but not to swallow, it is a bath cure. Foop go run the bath and place one cup of it in the bath. Poof rub the bath water on your skin and have a rest of a minimum of 10 minuets in the bath. Then after washing yourself have a nap in your bed and by tomorrow you should be better." Anti-Rip said.

"T... cough... thank you Doctor." Poof said.

Foop flew in the bathroom and filled the bath water for Poof up. Hoping it will work just like the Doctor said.

* * *

Foop was running the water as he looked over the side effects just to be sure it can work.

* * *

"Side effects include: itching, burning, not suitable for people who have suicidal thoughts... oh no... to solve the suicide the taker of the medicine has to be confronted by it's true love of the howl world, the true lover has to love the drinker back and kiss the taker on the mouth." Foop thought to himself worried.

He recalls a few day's ago Poof talked to the class about how she hated it to be constantly bullied by everybody. And another day after the talk she wrote him a letter saying how she wished she could have a love to save her from her miserable life, but she didn't.

"Why have I never told her? I have to get to her now." Foop asked himself worried.

Foop poofed himself back to Poof, but as he found her, she was lying fast asleep on her bed, Foop sat in a chair at the side of the bed and watched her, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

"Oh Poof..." He stated as he watched her sleep. "Oh how I wished they stop bullying you. You are good Fairy. I love you for who you are Poof. I don't care what others think of me but you are my perfect half." He told her as she slept.

* * *

Foop sat next to Poof, as she dropped her hand he carefully grasped it. Suddenly her heart rate was dangerously dropping lower and she fell into a comma.

"Crap." Foop said.

He remembered the healing potion he got from Dr Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell and he transferred it as a drip to help her, quickly he poofed a needle and thin pipe and inject it into her skin to get the potion into her vanes. Foop gave the potion a few pushes to get it in her vanes, then he checked on her heart. She was still very weak, but it was getting very carefully more stable.

"Oh thank god." Foop said happy.

Suddenly Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell poofed worryingly in the room.

"Foop, no, how long has she had the potion in her arm?" Anti-Rip asked scared.

"um... 2 minuets, why?" Foop asked worried.

"I stupidly gave you the exact opposite potion, it will kill her, wait... Lave serum... the potion I gave you is called Leva serum, Foop you saved her, that is the right one." Anti-Rip said.

"What would have happened if she had the other potion?" Foop asked scared.

"Her heart would have stopped and die slowly, she has to much of the Leva serum in her own body which is producing it, the Lave destroys the Leva slowly. Stay here and keep an eye on her." Anti-Rip said.

"Thank you doctor for the help." Foop said.

The two shook hands and Anti-Rip poofed himself back home. Foop stayed there and smiled as he saw Poof grow stronger, but still no sign of waking up. suddenly there was another poof heard. Foop turned around and Goldie Goldenglow, his ex-girlfriend stood there beaming at him.

"Oh no, not her again, wait is that blue ink on her fingernail?" Foop asked himself.

"hi Foopie." Goldie said to her ex-boyfriend.

"Hi Miss Goldie Goldenglow. What do you want?" Foop asked bitter.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to go to the upcoming ball with me." Goldie asked him.

"No thank you, I'd rather stay by Poof and make sure she is ok. Plus... you tried to kill her." Foop snapped at his ex-girlfriend.

"What are you talking about? Me trying to take somebody's life? Well I never. You have no shred of prove." Goldie snapped back at him.

"Oh yeah? Prove number one, ever since I look after Poof you have suddenly taken an interest in me trying to get me away from Poof, second Anti-Dr Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell just came buy telling me the wrong formula was not by his hand writing, it is written in your writing. You miss spelt the word Lave for the word Leva. I luckily got the correct one. So Poof is going to pull through. Anything else to add? No, go then, NOW!" Foop said furious.

"B... but Foop... I-" Goldie said.

Foop raised his wand and poofed Goldie back home, after that scenario with his ex-girlfriend he just wants Poof to get better. He had then an idea, poofed up two different violet strings and started making friendship bracelets. hoped Poof will accept his friends request, but if not the he could just dream of having Poof as his girlfriend.

* * *

Once Foop was done with the bracelets he put a purple/blue one on Poofs hand. "There you go. Get well soon." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

Karamba wasn't on Foop's side today, just as he placed a camera next to Poof so that if something happens to her he could be there on time, right at this moment he heard 4 poofs with a transporting Poof.

"Ah home sweet home." Foop heard.

"Shit that is Timmy. What is he doing back so early?" Foop asked himself scared.

"Do you think Poof had a good time in school?" Wanda asked.

"I'll go and get her." Cosmo offered.

"Shit, shit, shit." Foop thought to himself in a pure panic.

Even worse as he heard 2 more foops this time.

"May we please know where our son Foop is? He didn't return home after Twinkle, twinkle class." Foop heard his father ask.

"Please, please from a mother to a mother don't kill our baby." He heard his own mother cry.

"Mum, I am not that stupid." Foop thought to himself whiles chuckling.

"What Foop is missing to? God knows what they are up to, come first to my bedroom where we can talk without my parents looking at me weird." Timmy said.

Before Foop could even turn himself into something to hide he saw his parent's, Poofs parents as well as Timmy come in his room, seeing him sitting next to a sleeping Poof with a drip in her arm.

"F... Foopie, there you are son, we were so worried over you." Anti-Wanda said as she hugged her own son.

"Ow, mother not so tight, and please stay quiet, Poof needs her rest." Foop said quietly.

"Hu? Why has my daughter got a drip in her arm? Foop if you tried to kill her I will kill you, you idiot." Wanda snapped back.

"What's wrong with my god sister? Poof?" Timmy asked.

"She caught the nasty fairy flew, I had to poof her back home and then take care of her since you two pee brains were away at camp for a few day's. I went to Anti-Dr Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell and got the healing potion as a bath cure and then later as she was almost having a heat attack as a drip, her body is responding well to the treatment. Give her a few more day's or hours to rest and she should be fit as a fiddle." Foop said.

"What do you mean day's or hours?" Timmy asked Foop.

"I mean I don't know how long it would take till the last flew germ in her body has been destroyed before the drip can come out. But so far it is doing it's job." Foop said.

"S... so you saved our daughter" Wanda asked happy.

"You could say that." Foop said.

"But why Foop? She used to be your enemy number 1 and now she is your girlfriend?" Timmy asked Foop confused.

"Poof is not my girlfriend thank you very much." Foop snapped at Timmy.

"if it is so Foop, then why take care of her?" Anti-Cosmo asked his son.

Foop didn't respond, but just collapsed on the floor and faced upwards towards the celling. After a few tears fell from his violet eyes he faced everybody again.

"I... I don't know... I think it was the thought of seeing Poof die under the Fairy flew that scared me so much. So I wanted to try everything in the power of myself that there is to save her." Foop explained with more tears falling.

Then he didn't held himself back, but cried and cried none stop. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda shook there heads. Timmy understood what was really going through him. Foop must be in love with Poof.

* * *

Foop sniffled as he stopped crying. "Mum, Dad why am I doing this?" He asked.

"Can I talk with him alone?" Timmy asked his Fairies.

"Oh but Timmy..." Wanda began.

"Wanda please. I think I know how to help." He told them. Soon Foop and Timmy were left alone to talk.

* * *

Timmy sat in his violet bean bag chair and allowed Foop to take his desk chair. Foop was still crying as if somebody activated the water works, but didn't bother to turn it off. After crying for 3 minuets and using a hundred tissues to whip the tears and sweat from his brow he faced Timmy with what looks like pure red eyes, but they were only red because they swell up through his sadness. Timmy held his hand and rubbed his thumb above it, Foop turned bright violet like his eyes, if his parent's saw how kind Timmy was to him they would never forgive him for it. But it calmed the Anti-fairy down a lot.

"Are you feeling better Foop?" Timmy asked the young Anti-Fairy.

"Y... yes... a little. Why am I this emotional rollercoaster suddenly?" Foop asked himself confused.

"I have a theory Foop... I think you care deeply about Poof, more then just a friend or even best friend. Maybe you are in love with her. That's why you would give up your study time and instead try everything to make sure she is ok. After all looking at the guard camera in my room you flew to Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell to get the bath cure for Poof, after giving her a bath you placed her in bed, feed her the medicine, read a story, you gave up your study time just to take care of her. Thank you by the way." Timmy said happy.

"Maybe. And of course I would help her anyway I can. Because if she dies... I would die as well." Foop said.

"No, don't believe it Foop, you took care of her because I think you love her, she told me you stood up for her in class, you even brought her home and went on a wild goose chaise just to find the cure to help her, I saw it on the video recording there in the light. If it wasn't for you, by the time I got back with my fairies she might have died. Have you actually told her how you feel?" Timmy asked the young Anti-Fairy.

Foop nodded his head.

"yes I have, as she was asleep. But she didn't reply yet." Foop said.

"well come, ask her again and see what she has to say." Timmy said.

Foop whipped his last tear away and nodded, they walked back inside and Foop faced Poof who sat with he parents on Timmy's bed. Ready to tell her the truth.

* * *

Foop floated towards Poof.

"Poof..." Foop began.

"Yes Foop?" Poof asked.

"I have something to say to you. I hope you feel the same way about it." He told her as he cleared his throat.

"Poof we may have been enemies at the start but as time flew we grew into friends. We became best friends. Seeing you sick made me want to help you. Because I cared about you. I... I... I love you Poof." Foop said whiles turning bright red.

Poof gasped in surprised. Foop waited for her to reject him but she floated up and hugged him.

"Oh Foop I love you too." She responded.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "And this was our 2**__**nd**__** forum about Poof and Foop taking care of each other. Please review. We own nobody except the ideas."**_


	3. Love will find a way

Chapter 03 Love will find a way

_**Quanktumspirit: "Poof is about to be married to Frank. But Anti-Cupid has a serious word to talk with Poof about who her true love is. Will Poof be married to Frank or will she find her true love and marry him instead? Finished date: Monday 30**__**th**__** September 2013."**_

* * *

It was a beautiful September evening. Miss Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma was on a date with her friend Frank Olin. They went out for the past 2 weeks as all the Anti-Fairies were locked back in Anti-Fairy world prison. Poof after hearing the judge punished them all for one of the worst Friday the 13th that has ever existed tried to help by hiding her (now ex-boyfriend) Foop from the authority. He didn't even participate in the Friday the 13th plot. But he was still caught and then dragged away. Poof still remembers the last words he spoke to her:

_"Poof, please stay save. I'll love you forever." Foop told her._

_"I will never love anybody more then you Foop." Poof replied back._

_Then she had to watch as he was driven in a police car back home. No Anti-Fairy has ever broken out of Anti-Fairy world prison so far. Poof was probably the only Fairy that felt sorry for the Anti-Fairies and wished that they could be let go again. after all she fell in love with Foop._

* * *

But now she was sitting at a table with Frank. He seemed to be nervous looking at Poof as if he was up to something.

"Um... Poofie?" Frank looked at her.

Poofie was Frank's nick-name for her. Poof absolutely hate it when he calls her Poofie, but if he uses that nick-name it means he has a big announcement to make. Poof looked at him and gave him one of her famous snake-smiles. Ever since her first boyfriend: Foop has been locked up she never truly smiled again.

"Yes Frank?" Poof asked with venom in her voice.

"Well, your father Cosmo and your mother Wanda have organised our wedding for tomorrow. Are you excited my love?" Frank asked her.

Poof looked horrified at Frank, a wedding to him? Of all people? But he never asked for her hand in marriage. Well it never came, he just handed her a black box, nothing fancy, just dark, as she opened it to her horror there was a bronze proposal ring with: Frank Olin on it. Nothing more, just that scribble of a writing. Frank go the ring out and placed it on Poof's ring finger. Poof burst out in a set of tears. Of course they are supposed to be sad, heart broken tears, but Frank saw them as tears of joy.

"I can't wait to call you my own my love." Frank said.

Poof fled the restaurant in tears. Off to her parents house to talk this thing through. If Frank thinks the wedding will go as planned he has another thing coming. Poof vowed to herself it will be so bad he might as well cancel the howl thing. Her parents have to have some seriously good explanation.

* * *

Inside Anti-Fairy Prison Foop was working on a plan to escape. Foop's plan to escape was just extremely stupid and at the same time brilliant. He collected over a month supplies of pudding, hid it around his small cell and had his blue beery poison ready. Foop rolled it out to the bat guards, they ate it and then fell unconscious from the drug, on the ground. Then Foop stuffed the pudding in the bat's ears so they won't hear him escaping from prison.

"Perfect, everything is working out just as I planned, now for that pesky wall." Foop said.

Foop was forced to spread the mushy gunky pudding around his body and then he could simply walk through the bushes and up the wall. As he finally got out of jail Foop took a quick shower and then left for Fairy world.

"And now my love Poof. I shall see you again." Foop said smiling.

He looked at a picture of his love and flew through Fairy world to find her, little did he know the trouble his meeting with Poof will bring.

* * *

Foop made it to his old home to get better clothes.

* * *

As Foop was dressed smartly, he flew off and bought a bouquet of red roses for his love Poof. First he flew of to Cosmo and Wanda to find out where he could find Poof. As he got to the old house that his parent's counterparts lived he saw it was empty.

"They must still be by a godchild if they aren't at home. I know Poof herself is one right now to." Foop thought to himself.

So Foop raised his wand and poofed to Cosmo and Wanda.

The two were at a goddaughter called Rachel and right now they were playing monopoly in super size.

* * *

Rachel rolled the dice and got six. She moved up six spaces.

"Darn it." Rachel said as she paid Wanda $200 Dollars for landing on Wanda's Condo.

* * *

"Well it is fun." Cosmo said who was supposed to play the bank.

Suddenly the 3 heard a foop.

"Hu? Is Poof already here guy's?" Rachel asked her Godparents.

"Um, no." Wanda said confused.

"Good day Aunty Wanda and uncle Cosmo, hello Rachel Peterson, could I please know where Poof is?" Foop asked the family.

"Who is he?" Rachel asked her god family.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself Miss Rachel, my name is Mr Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma, now, where is she? Why isn't Poof with you?" Foop asked them.

"Because Poof moved out a few years ago, now she lives with her boyfriend Frank Olin." Wanda explained.

"Ok, thank you guy's." Foop said.

Just as Foop left to go and find Frank Olin, Poof poofed in the room to have a serious discussion with her parents about the marriage.

* * *

"Mum. Dad. Why did you arrange me a wedding without telling me?" Poof asked.

* * *

"Because Poof we thought you love Frank Olin, he is a good pick. You will marry him if it is the last thing you do POOF." Wanda snapped at her daughter.

"You two went out with each other for a long time, he even asked us for our permitting, showed us the proposal ring and he really loves you Poof." Cosmo said.

"But... but I don't know if I love him like that as well." Poof said worried.

In the mean time Frank Olin was on the run across Fairy world with a very mad Foop on his heals, Foop was blasting at him into the eternity and beyond. (But he remains in fairy world)

* * *

"Mother you have no right to meddle with my life." Poof told Wanda in a calm tone.

* * *

"Poof you will get up to the alter, marry Frank and live happy with him, and if you by gods will not do what we ask you to do then we will drag you up there, kicking, punching and screaming." Wanda snapped at her daughter.

"B... But mother..." Poof started to cry.

"NO BUT'S POOF, you will do as we say, nothing more!" Cosmo snapped at his daughter.

Poof fled to her room, locked the door and then brock in a stream of tears and sadness.

With Frank and Foop

Foop has managed to capture Frank in an alley way, the Fairy shivered as he saw the murderous look of Foop. Foop grinned that he still had that fear factor up.

"p... please Foop, please spare my live." Frank said scared.

"Oh I will Frank Olin, do not worry over that. I will just break your heart. Anti-Cupid." Foop called.

Anti-Cupid appeared in front of them and had the hatred arrow at the ready to break Olin's heart. But after fire ring it, nothing happened. Frank chuckled darkly. suddenly he appeared a butterfly net and captured Foop, Anti-Cupid could quickly vanish from the scene before he to was captured.

"W... what?" Foop said confused.

Great there goes his master plan of breaking Olin and Poof up. Olin threw Foop in jail and ordered that he shall be executed on the day of his and Poof's wedding. Foop sat down on his cell bed crying his heart out, now he will never get to tell Poof about how he really feels about her.

* * *

Poof started to form a plan. She would break Foop out of jail and run away with him. She poofed away to the jail to see Foop.

* * *

As Foop was told that his sister wanted to see him Foop looked at the guards confused, he hasn't got a sister, but he just played along, not bothering to poof or fly to the meeting room, but to be dragged by Jordan's hand. As he was thrown in the chair Foop's feet and wings were tied up so he wouldn't do anything wrong. He heard a chair opposite of him move, as Foop looked up his mouth dropped open. It was Poof. She had a envelope with her and looked at Foop sad.

"Foop, how are you feeling?" Poof asked him.

"I'm... ok, it is nothing new for me... to die." Foop said quietly.

"Foop, I'm... I'm so sorry, had I known you love me then I would have tried everything to get you out. Can you accept please a last gift from me?" Poof begged Foop.

Foop had tears falling from his eyes, he couldn't look at her any longer. His heart was smashed onto the ground, his brain was already driving him down and the last straw for him was that Poof will be married in a few day's, right on the day of his execution.

"ok, Poof, whatever... you ask for." Foop whispered with more tears falling.

Poof got a letter out and handed it to Foop, Foop looked up and accepted it carefully, he used a x-ray machine to see what it was, all that he saw was a dove painted beautifully on the front with wedding on it. Foop knew instantly what it was, but pushed it back to Poof.

"P... Poof I can't accept the wedding invitation... I don't know if I will hold it out... plus it is as well the date of my execution." Foop said.

"S... so you have already given up?" Poof asked.

She cried again and held Foop's hand. Foop cried as well and nodded.

"You will be happy with Frank Poof, I'm sure." Foop said.

"I don't think I ever will be Foop. Because I love you." Poof said.

Foop tried to hold his breaking heart back, but Poof suddenly hugged him hard and then gave Foop his last kiss. Foop kissed her passionate back. Poof memorised every inch of his mouth, because nobody ever kisses like Foop, as Foop broke the kiss he was dragged back to his cell and prepared for his execution at 13 o'clock, exactly the same time as Poof's wedding. But Foop was still grinning on the inside, he will survive. For he has a plan.

* * *

After two weeks it was the wedding and the execution. Poof walked to the alter saddened to not seeing Foop. Foop was escorted to the chair. He had a determined look on his face.

* * *

Foop was strapped tight to his chair, then Jordan looked at the Anti-Fairy for his final speech.

"I will see you all very soon again." Foop said.

Now this confused everybody who were watching, Jordan had enough, forced the tube in Foop's mouth, ready for his death, Foop closed his eyes as he prepared for his plan to unfold.

Poof in the mean time was walking very slowly and very sad up the alter to her future husband: Frank. He was beaming as happy as can be, as Poof reached his side Frank grabbed her hand far to tight. Poof had more tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't worry my love, once you say 'I do' then nothing will ever stop our love." Frank said happy.

Poof started to hick up, she was so sad. The priest asked the question and Frank answered it truthfully.

"I do." Frank said happy.

He squeezed Poofs hand to make sure she will not slip away from his grasp. Poof had tears falling.

"Do you Miss Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I... I..." Poof said sad.

She sent her thoughts all over the place to try and come up with a good reason. Then she had one, her eyes suddenly turned red as fire.

"I don't." Poof screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hu?" Everybody asked her confused.

"I don't want to marry him, I Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma want to marry my true love. Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma." Poof screamed out.

Poof then spun around on her heals, kicked them off, threw the flowers in her 'now ex-betroved' husbands face and ran out of the wedding and off to find Foop. Hoping that she wasn't to late.

But as Poof got to the electric chair she saw it was suddenly empty. Poof spun around and saw a nurse was just transporting Foop's electrocuted dead body away, ready to be cremated and then buried in Anti-Fairy world. Poof ran up to her and asked to spend a while with him.

"Of course Miss, the more curse words on him the better." The Nurse said.

Poof bit down on her tong as she watched Foop's lifeless body before her.

* * *

Poof began to sob at Foop's lifeless body. "Oh Foop... I love you. I love you..." She repeated as she held his hand.

Slowly Foop's hand held back.

* * *

"B... but Poof, how could... you... break my heart... so much." Foop asked her.

Foop started crying, he wished Poof would have just break the heart and then left him to die. The electricity hit still left Foop in trembling pain. But he lived.

"Foop, I'm so sorry. I just wanted my parents happiness, They wanted me to marry Frank to secure my happiness." Poof said.

"Puh,... typical... they can't read... between the lines... can they Poof? Not...as good...as you?" Foop asked her.

"True. Come I'll better fix you up again. Is it ok with you?" Poof asked him.

"Ok... thank you... so much for... caring for me." Foop said happy.

Suddenly Foop fell unconscious, Poof screamed inside of herself, but knew quickly what to do. She placed a oxygen mask over Foop's mouth to try and keep him alive. Suddenly the other Fairies found them and Jordan von Strangle was furious as he saw Foop was still alive.

* * *

Poof poofed away with Foop before they could catch them.

* * *

Poof knew that everybody would know exactly where she is, because a arm band she got from her grandmother had a tracking device on, as she discovered it she quickly threw it away. Poof then poofed herself to the only godchild she was with and would understand her and Foop's relationship. Timmy Turner.

Poof quickly flew to him and restored his memories. Timmy was now 30 years old married to his true love Tootie, they had each 2 children called: Tammy and Tommy.

"Timmy, Timmy please wake up." Poof spoke out.

Timmy opened his eyes and looked at the floating ball with the square blue box, as Timmy's memories came back he recognised them.

"Poof? Poof you are actually talking in full sentences, wait, my memories were deleted as I was 20, why are you back Poof?" Timmy asked his God sister confused.

"I just had to restore your memories, me and Foop are both on the run from both of our races, and your place is the only one I could think of to hide. Can we hide here please?" Poof begged her God brother.

"Um sure, the guest room is in no use, you two can hide up there, but don't create any magic, otherwise Jordan might notice it." Timmy said.

"Thank you so much Timmy." Poof said.

"So... you and Foop are a pairing?" Timmy asked his god sister grinning.

Poof turned bright red. But nodded, she then flew to the guest room and Timmy helped her to bandage Foop and Poof back up.

"You should better get some rest to Poof." Timmy advised her.

"Thank you Timmy." Poof said happy.

* * *

Foop managed to recover as he slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

As Foop opened his eyes he saw Poof was no where to be seen, in fact the howl room didn't feel like magic so Foop worked out that this must be earth. As Foop carefully got up he looked on the clock, it was a digital one and it showed 6 PM in the evening.

"Hu? Wait a minuet, we don't have digital clocks in Fairy or Anti-Fairy world... so... this must be earth. But who would allow a Anti-Fairy and a Fairy into there homes? Only somebody who has experience with both of them.. so Timmy." Foop guessed.

Carefully Foop got up, he tried to fly, but to no success, both of his wings felt like they have been casted in cement. Carefully Foop looked around the room, he was lying in a double bed, with black sheets. on the side of the bed was a bed side table with a small lamp, a window has been build just above of the bed, so Foop could see the full moon. As Foop got up he tried to fly, but his wings were in so much pain that all Foop could do was walk on his feet. Foop didn't dare poof out of the room of fear that the Fairies and Anti-Fairies will find them quickly. Foop walked out of the room and down stairs, as he saw the light in the (what he presumed to be the kitchen) was on he figured out the owner of the house was up.

From the kitchen he could hear voices.

"I'm well surprised Poof, I presumed that you would hate Foop, after all ever since he was born his first mission was to kill you." Timmy talked with somebody.

"Yes I know Timmy, but he completed successfully a rehabilitation program and now he loves me, and I love him to. I love Foop about as much as you love Tootie Timmy, please accept our love." Poof begged her god brother.

"Ok, ok I'll give him a chance. Hu? Oh hi Foop, come in." Timmy said as he spotted Foop listening from the door.

Foop walked into the room and sat next to Poof, she held his hand and smiled at him, Foop smiled at her to. Timmy could clearly see in both of there eyes was nothing but pure love for each other.

* * *

"I love you." Foop told her.

* * *

"I love you so much as well Foop. You are far more kinder then Frank ever will be." Poof said, but then her eyes widened.

Foop looked at Poof confused, what did she mean by that?

"Wait, I am kinder Poof? What did Frank do to you Poof? And don't say he did noting, because I know when you are lying." Foop asked and then looked at her worried.

"W... well he hit me quiet often, Frank abused me when we were alone, he is not a loving Fairy at all." Poof said as tears fell.

Foop turned Poof around and checked on her back, he was shocked to find that there were belt marks all over her beautiful back, as well as a stick and a small hot iron on one place. Poof continued to cry, Foop quickly poofed some cream to help against the burning and to prevent an infection.

"He did all of these marks on you?" Foop asked bitter.

His mood was right now driving down towards the north pool, as Poof nodded Foop cleaned her wounds up and then left the room.

"Poof is it ok if you stay here? I have a small matter I need to finish." Foop said dough it was more of an order.

"Ok, I'll take a nap." Poof said.

Foop nodded, as Poof tucked herself into bed, Foop locked Poof in the room, to prevent her from stopping him in his own plans.

"Now my dear Frank, start running before I turn you into a flying coffin." Foop threatened quietly.

Foop then flew off to get his revenge on Frank. Oh yeah, it is going to be even sweeter then the Anti-Tooth Fairies rotting teeth.

* * *

Foop had found Frank in a bar but Foop disguised himself as someone else to fool Frank.

* * *

Foop disguised himself as a beautiful woman. Dough he hated it to dress in girls clothes, this was an emergency, Foop wanted to prove to Poof's parents that this Frank-macho-man was nothing more then a traitor, so Foop quickly asked the man at the bar to watch Frank as he got himself ready for his plan.

"I only do this in emergency's, and this is definitely one." Foop told himself.

First he entered the boy's toilet, then he poofed himself into a stall of the girls bathroom that was empty, quickly Foop dressed in a red girls dress, turned his hair to blond, put full out make-up on to look like a girl and gave himself a girly voice and a girl's name.

"Well, Goldie don't you look hot." Foop talked to himself in a lot higher voice then before.

Foop was so well disguised that he didn't even recognised himself, he took a lot of inspiration from Goldie's pictures. Then he transformed himself into a fairy and was a white one. Once Foop got used to walk in 6 inch high heals he walked out of the girls bathroom ad pretended to look around for a date. Foop pretended to walk very upset out of the bar and making sure that he walks past Frank's table and brushing his hand over his back.

Frank notices it and grabs Foop by the hand.

"A... are you ok Miss?" Frank asked Foop.

Foop turned around and looked at Frank with tears falling from his eyes, (he put a bit of soap in them to look like tears), now his plan was unfolding.

"N... no I'm not ok, my stupid ex-boyfriend just dumps me for the 2nd time, and... and I just don't know what to do any more." Foop pretended.

Lucky Poof was not to far away with her parents, Foop was grinning inside, everything was falling into place. Frank felt sorry for him, Poof has spotted them from outside and was now making her way inside to confront Frank, Poof's parents didn't look happy.

"And now for phase 2 in my plan." Foop said grinning inside.

Foop quickly made it look like Frank kissed him, he pretended to be assaulted, ripped his arm out of his hold before poofing away to hide in a bush, back in his Anti-Fairy form. Now phase 3 begins. Poof looked like somebody has just kicked her against her brain, Wanda and Cosmo were screaming at Frank and he looked more confused then a lost puppy with a navigation system installed, driving the wrong way.

Frank couldn't hold it out any more and ran out of the bar trying to find the blond girl.

"Miss, Miss where are you?" Frank called.

Then Foop had another idea, he got a magazine, cut Goldie Golden glow's photo out who was on date search, written a small letter to Frank and then posted them both in a letter. Quickly he pretended to bash into him again.

"Oh there you are, wait, what is your name?" Frank asked Foop, holding his hand.

Foop just handed him the letter before running off again. As he was out of sight he turned himself back into his original attire. Then he watched Frank as he confusingly opened the letter. As he read the date site of a Miss Goldie Goldenglow he smiled warmly at the photo before dialling the number of the blond girl. Thinking it was Foop's disguise.

Foop quickly first dialled Goldie's number to get Frank of his back and to not scare her when suddenly a good looking man appeared outside of her house.

"Goldie is it you?" Foop asked in the phone.

"Foop? Why are you calling me? I thought you hated me." Goldie asked him confused.

"Because I need your help please, are you still on a search for a date-man?" Foop asked her.

"Um... yes why?" Goldie asked Foop confused.

"Because I found the perfect man for you, dress in a red normal dress, nothing to fancy and come to the statue of Poof, you know the one in front of the restaurant, wait there, a man will come out and approach you, when he ask's for your name tell him your real name, and reason as to why you ran away is: Because you felt like he sent a current right threw your body and you loved the feeling. Ok please." Foop asked her.

It was silence for a while as Goldie thought threw it. She has just one last question to Foop.

"Is he good looking?" Goldie asked Foop.

Foop grinned.

"The best there is." Foop said.

As he got of the phone he saw Frank dialled the number Foop left him, calling Goldie at this present second. Stupidly it was Foop's number underneath it.

"crap, ah." Foop said grinning.

Quickly he picked up his phone with a very girly voice like Goldie.

"Um... h-hello?" Foop asked in the phone.

"Miss? Where are you? Can I see you again please?" Frank asked him.

"Um... sure meet me in the park at Poof's first statue." Foop said.

"Ok." Frank said.

As he got off the phone Foop watched that everything will turn out as he planned it. Goldie and Frank did meet at the statue, then looked at each other with a lot of passion.

* * *

Foop watched closely from the shadows.

* * *

Frank looked around the place of the statue for the blond girl, as he spotted her he approached her and took carefully her hand.

"Um... Miss?" Frank asked.

Goldie quickly turned around and stared at the man holding her hand. Both of them blushed madly at the touch.

"Um... Foop what the hell are you up to?... yes?" Goldie asked looking at Frank confused.

"Why did you suddenly run away from me as I wanted to talk with you?" Frank asked her.

"I did what?" Goldie asked herself in the head.

Goldie worked out in her head what her mother would have done in this situation, then she had an idea.

"Um... because I was scared... scared that you would try and take advantage of my beauty, so many men have already did and I don't want them to walk all over me continuously, so as I saw you I was at first quiet scared that you would do the same." Goldie explained.

"Oh... sorry to hear that." Frank said feeling very ashamed.

Frank then wanted to go, but he and Goldie have to admit that as there eyes meet that a feeling started to build up. Goldie had an idea. She quickly grabbed Franks hand.

"Would you like to go out on a drink now?" Goldie asked him.

"Um... sure why not." Frank said happy.

They walked hand in hand to a bar not to far from where they meet. Foop cheered inside, finally he was of Poof's back. Now all he has to do is show Poof and her parents what Frank is doing.

* * *

Foop went back into the bar still hiding in the shadows.

* * *

"But how the hell can I get Poof here with her parent's. ah I know." Foop said happy to himself.

He got his mobile phone out and rang Wanda's mobile.

With Wanda and Cosmo,

Wanda and Cosmo were with Timmy on a evening walk as Wanda's mobile suddenly rang.

"Hu? Hello?" Wanda talked to the phone.

"Hello Wanda, could you, Cosmo and Timmy please come to the bar, I have to show you something." Foop said.

"Foop did you hurt Poof?" Wanda growled threw the phone.

"All because I am an Anti-Fairy doesn't always mean I want to hurt her. No, I want to show you guy's something."

"Ok, we will be there." Wanda said.

Then Cosmo and Wanda raised there wands and transported themselves to the bar, to find out what Foop has spotted.

"And now for Poof." Foop thought to himself.

He dialled her number, as he sent her the same message Poof went on her way to the bar as well, getting there at the same time as both of her parents.

* * *

Foop saw them arrive.

* * *

"Hi Foop, what are you doing here?" Cosmo asked him confused.

"Um..." Foop said trying to come up with a plan.

Poof came to his rescue.

"Um, Foop asked us out on a dinner, to see how we all are." Poof quickly came to his rescue.

"Thanks Poof." Foop whispered back to her.

* * *

Poof smiled and nodded.

* * *

Cosmo sat next to Wanda at the table as well as Poof and Foop, they sat next to each other which didn't please Poof's parents one bit.

"Foop stay a few meters away from Poof, she is engaged in case you don't know." Wanda said a bit mad.

"I know I know, but I think the engagement is off anyway." Foop said calmly.

"What?" Cosmo and Wanda asked him confused.

"It is mum and dad, first off I didn't like Frank as a husband, sure ok he is a good friend, but nothing more, he is not passionate about my love at all. And second he is already together with somebody else." Poof explained.

"Hu? Who?" Wanda asked her daughter confused.

Poof and Foop pointed to Goldie and Frank who were now having a lovely date with each other.

"Oh." Wanda said surprised.

"So... who is now your boyfriend?" Cosmo asked his daughter confused.

"Foop is." Poof explained very freely.

Foop turned a deeper shade of red. Suddenly the doors opened again and in came his very mad looking parents.

* * *

Foop saw them come closer but before they could speak Foop spoke first.

"I don't care what you tell me mom and dad. I love Poof. I love her with deep passion. I care about her and I would love her no matter what." Foop told them.

* * *

"We know Foop, it is ok, if Poof is your true love and you hers then you two can be together." Anti-Cosmo said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I'm fine with it to, it is so cute." Anti-Wanda said happy.

"And we both are fine with it to... oh no." Wanda said surprised and shocked.

"What is it?" Everybody asked her.

"What will the Fairy and Anti-Fairy council say to this?" Wanda asked shocked.

Before anybody could reply all 6 were poofed into the Anti-Fairy and Fairy councils office, and they were arguing so much about it that it was just screams to be heard, Anti-Cupid as well as Cupid were both being beaten up by every council member that wasn't: Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof or Foop. As they saw the trouble Anti-Cosmo quickly poofed both gods to there side and set a shield up to protect the two poor gods. Now it was time for a long discussion between good... and bad.

* * *

The six stood before the beaten up Gods. The parents were scared of Jordan von Strangles wrath and that of the Fairy and Anti-Fairy council, but not Poof or Foop, they knew how to talk there way out of it.

* * *

"Let's see if everybody is present: The charged: Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma, Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma." Jordan called out.

"Here Jordan." The two said.

"The charged: These two rotten pairings have fallen in love. Even though over 10.000.000 years it was agreed that a Fairy and Anti-Fairy pairing is strictly forbidden, ever. How could you Cupid and Anti-Cupid allow them even to consider themselves as the next worst word for this as... f... friendship." Jordan bellowed.

"It isn't my fault Jordan, love pairings that find themselves without my help are destined to be together for all eternity." Cupid explained.

"Foop and Poof have both known for a long time, even before they became girlfriend and boyfriend of each other that they were in love. And if that is so and Cupid didn't have his fingers in the came I can't separate them at all. They can only leave each other." Anti-Cupid explained.

"Ok we will do it like that. Foop and Poof separate yourselves from each other." Jordan ordered.

"No." Foop snapped at Jordan.

If you have ever seen a volcano outbreak, well that is how Jordan looked like now. His howl face and body grew red with anger. He grabbed his wand, but decided to give them one last chance.

"I said separate from each other. POOF!" Jordan screamed at her.

Poof started to cry, but she held her ground, instead of getting away from Foop, she held his hand tighter and glared at Jordan.

"NO I WILL NEVER!" Poof screamed as loud as she could.

Jordan lost his last nerve, he sent a death blast out to Poof and Foop and was about to kill them both, but Foop suddenly pulled out a black ring box, proposed in front of everybody and Poof and showed her a pure black diamond proposal ring.

"Poof, will you accept this ring as a sign of my love for you?" Foop quickly asked her.

Jordan's death blast bounced of the black diamond and then slammed right into him. Jordan screamed in pain as he collapsed and... passed out. Foop waited patiently for Poof's reply.

* * *

"I do." Poof responded with a smile.

* * *

Foop gave Poof hi black diamond proposal ring and they both beamed as happy as they could. Sadly everybody else didn't share there happiness at all.

* * *

Foop and Poof didn't care as long as they were together.

* * *

"But Foop, Poof... this love can't end well." Cupid tried to talk them out of it.

"Why Cupid? Did it ever happen before?" Poof asked him.

"Um... no, it never happened before, that's why counterpart love is so dangerous." Cupid said.

"If our type counterpart anti-counterpart love never existed, then how do you know it can only end badly? You have to be free open for new way's, all because over 20 million years ago the Anti-Fairies were locked into half of the Fairy world whiles the Fairies ruled this place, there was never a chance for a counterpart couple to exist. They may only have meet up once every 7 month's on Friday the 13th's when they broke out to get to earth and do what they do best is spread bad luck, but never was one stopped, explore there counterparts territory or how the other half lives, works and so on. None of all of you Fairy's or Anti-Fairies have given each other the opportunity to see how the other half lives. Am I right?" Foop guessed.

All the Fairies looked at each other, the Anti-Fairies among themselves, then they looked at each other. Foop did have a good point, it never existed, because the counterpart friendship was never given a chance to exist.

* * *

"So let us be in peace. Let us be in love. We care for each other. We love each other." Foop added.

* * *

Most of the Fairies and Anti-Fairies banged there heads against the floor, trees, road and each other it was so sickening. But they disagreed.

"I got a better idea Foop, instead of going in the way of the dreaded l-word, we can go in the way of the friendship. Ok?" Anti-Cosmo offered.

To that all the Anti-Fairies as well as the Fairies agreed, together as over 20 billion workers they worked together to take down the wall that separated Anti-Fairy world and Fairy world. Foop and Poof were both praised thousands of times for making it that far and wishing them the very best, for being the first Fairy and Anti-Fairy couple to be truly in love with each other. Whiles everybody's friendship grew year in and year out, Foop and Poof's love grew together to the most special love ever to have existed.

Cupid placed Anti-Cupid as second in command to help him work on more forbidden love arrows as well as explaining to each other about love and Anti-Love. To Cupids surprise Anti-Cupid was banished from the land of the Anti-Gods and treated as an outcast till he came to Anti-Fairy world. Cupid explained to him that his family never wanted him to leave the Olympia in the first place, but he wanted to since Fairy world was a much faster jump to earth as driving threw the heavens.

Yes live between the Fairies and Anti-Fairies grew better and better every year.

* * *

And Poof and Foop celebrated their wedding along with Frank and Goldie. It was the best wedding they all ever had.

* * *

After the wedding Goldie and Frank left for the Niagara falls for there honey moon. Foop and Poof had there honey moon in Anti-Fairy world. As they checked into there new small home Poof had a very important question to Foop.

"Foop... will you still love me... till the day I die?" Poof asked her husband.

Foop looked a little shocked that Poof would ask him something like that, but he knew his answer anyway. Foop entwined his fingers with hers, there violet marriage and proposal rings were gleaming in the light. Then Foop answered her honestly.

"No I won't Poof." Foop said.

Poof thought she was going to cry again, but she saw Foop smiling his loving smile at her again.

"I will love you for all eternity, even after death." Foop said happy.

Poof and Foop both beamed with happiness and kissed each other again passionate. Knowing there love will last forever.

The End.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "We hope you love our 3**__**rd**__** Forum. Please review."**_


	4. Poof and Foops new siblings

Chapter 04 Poof and Foops New Siblings

Quanktumspirit: "Welcome to our 4th forum story: Foop and Poof are surprised to know that they are going to have baby siblings. How will things be after they are born? Finished date Thursday 17th October 2013."

* * *

Foop looked at is parents confused as they returned from the fairy hospital, Anti-Wanda was having terrible morning sickness for the past 2 weeks and was constantly barfing butterflies. Then they sat Foop down for a talk.

"Son, me and your mother have something important to tell you." Anti-Cosmo started the conversation.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!" Anti-Wanda screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ow my ear drums, a big brother, cool. Wait, so if you mum are pregnant then it means that Cosmo on the other side is pregnant again to. Did Timmy wish himself another Fairy baby?" Foop asked his parent.

"We have no idea, come let's ask them and let Jordan us out of here." Anti-Cosmo said.

He took Foop's hand, Anti-Wanda packed there suitcases fast and then they flew to the gate between Fairy world and Anti-Fairy world.

"JORDAN!" Foop screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jordan poofed up shocked and held is hears shut.

"FOOP ANTI-COSMA SHUT UP, what do you phony Anti-Fairies want from me? I'm missing my favourite TV show. All my biceps." Jordan snapped back.

"well, as the Fairy and Anti-Fairy law clearly states, that if a Anti-Fairy is pregnant she is permitted to go with her family out of Anti-Fairy world and stay in Fairy world as long as the pregnancy lasts, so we would like to pass now." Foop explained.

"Great. Ok, ok. Have fun." Jordan said mad.

He opened the door for them and allowed them out. But as they got to Fairy world Anti-Cosmo realised that they had no where to stay.

"Great now what?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

But Foop grinned.

"I know exactly where we can stay." He declared and transported them to a pink and white house.

* * *

Timmy cleaned himself off as Cosmo threw up on him. "Weird." He told himself as he washed off the green barf.

Something went poof as the Anti-Fairies appeared.

"Hello Timothy." Anti-Cosmo greeted.

* * *

Timmy's eyes widened as well as Poof's, but there reactions were the exact opposite of each other. Anti-Cosmo looked at Foop confused as he turned slightly violet. Anti-Wanda almost through up again, quickly Cosmo poofed up another bucket and both of them vomited again.

"Welcome to our home Anti-Cosma family." Poof said happy.

Foop bowed before them as well.

"It is a great honour to be permitted to stay here. right father?" Foop asked his dad.

Anti-Cosmo nodded, suddenly the door knocked and Timmy's mother waving outside goodbye to Timmy. Before driving down the road.

"Crap, guy's hide, they aren't allowed to know that we exist." Wanda said.

Quickly all the Fairies and Anti-Fairies turned themselves into gold fish and fell into the gold fish tank. Timmy looked at them and nodded, he walked to the door and outside stood Vicky.

"TWERP!" Vicky snapped at him.

"What dragon queen?" Timmy asked her. him.

"Your parents are away tonight, £20 so I can get your dinner here." Vicky snapped at him.

"Hey you should pay for your own dinner." Timmy snapped back at her.

"Either you pay me now £20 or I'll fry your fish in butter and oil." Vicky snapped back.

All the 6 fish looked very freaked out. Timmy just sighed and gave it to her. Vick snatched it from him and ordered there pizzas.

"I think you 6 should make yourselves at home. I'd better get on with my cleaning." Timmy said.

The 6 goldfish nodded and poofed and fooped themselves into Cosmo and Wanda's castle.

* * *

The six fairies looked at each other.

"So how are you both?" Wanda asked.

"Well we are quite surprised that my Anti-Wanda is pregnant again." Anti-Cosmo stated.

"Did Timothy wish for another Fairy Baby?" He asked.

* * *

Cosmo looked confused, he, Wanda as well as Timmy shook their heads.

"I wouldn't want another baby to take the spot light away from Poof. She is the best small sister in the world." Timmy said happy and hugged his younger sister.

"Thank you Timmy." Poof said happy.

"But somebody must have wished for it, Fairy and Anti-fairy baby's don't create themselves." Anti-Cosmo said confused.

Suddenly an explosion came and Jordan looked as mad as a hornet. He tried to blast at Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, but Foop quickly drained his magic from his massive wand before he could harm his family.

"Puny Anti-Fairies and stupid Fairies you know that a baby is forbidden and in the rule book." Jordan screamed.

Foop poofed himself his copy of the massive book and checked, nop the rule was torn out. He chuckled as he pointed it out to Jordan, he screamed at the top of his lungs and tried to destroy the Anti-Fairies plus there fairies.

"JORDAN STOP THIS NON SENCE!" Foop screamed as he fooped the big giant calm.

"It is forbidden to wish for living beings, destructor." Jordan said and tried to destroy the baby's, but to everybody's surprise it bounced right off and Cosmo as well as Anti-Wanda's stomachs suddenly sent out a grey blast.

Jordan was sent right back to Fairy world. Now that freaked everybody out. But Poof and Foop both chuckled as they understood what was going on with the baby's.

"They are defending their homes." Both children said at the same time.

Now everybody was laughing themselves silly, this was so cool.

* * *

"Who would wish for another Fairy Baby?" Timmy asked.

Both parents were confused on the matter as well. Foop and Poof went to talk in private.

* * *

As the two pre-teens entered Poof's bedroom they beamed very happy and hugged each other.

"I can't believe our wish came true." They said at the same time.

As they noticed that they spoke at the same time they giggled, hugged each other happy and excited.

"I'm really pleased that a strict and very old Fairy and Anti-Fairy law say's that the pregnant Anti-Fairy family has to be let out of there world till the baby is there. That gives my father enough time to think of another escape." Foop said happy.

"True, you may have to stay under our family's guard, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the simple things in live." Poof said.

Then suddenly Poof had an idea and pushed Foop on her bed. Foop looked a little confused as Poof sat next to him and entwined her fingers in his. They may be boyfriend and girlfriend of each other (read the first chapter for clarification if it is confusing) but that still didn't make him feel any more uncomfortable around her. What was she up to?

"Um... Poof-" Foop was about to ask as Poof suddenly crashed her lips upon him hard.

Poof used all her force to keep Foop from escaping as she kissed him more passionate. Foop was cursing in his mind why he wasn't stopping her, but somehow he wanted to feel is secret treasure chest of violet diamonds what she could really do. Stupidly just as they were half way in their make out it reminded them the first time they kissed and actually fell in love.

_Flashback half a year ago_

_Back then Poof and Foop were good friends and playing with the class of truth or dare, there teacher Mrs Twinkle Foop very rudely knocked unconscious and stuffed her in the closet. It was the only way to avoid having to do lessons on their last day before the summer holiday's. It was Goldie's turn to spin the bottle of milk from Foop. It wasn't jigged, dough some children believed it to be as the howl class had at least one or two goes, all except for Foop. There were embarrassments like 'what is your favourite colour' or something along the lines. Everybody kept there eyes on the bottle and the tip pointed straight at Foop. He rolled his eyes in his head as he faced Goldie who was sitting the 3rd child from in front of him._

_"So Foop, truth or dare?" Goldie asked._

_right now it was: Truth, dare, dare, dare, truth, truth and so on. Foop was calculation on what he could be asked or asked to do, thinking that it would be more embarrassing from having a secret revealed from him he chose the later one._

_"Dare Goldie, give it your best shot." He declared and chuckled._

_"OOOOH!" The howl class went._

_"What? It is not embarrassing." Foop said._

_"Foop, it is Goldie here, she can think up of the most evil dares imaginable." Anti-Dalen said scared._

_But Foop waited for Goldie to think of something. He tapped his fingers on the floor showing he was getting bored, as Goldie looked over at Poof she grinned evil and had the most evilest of ideas ever. The class chanted the word Dare over and over again. Foop was losing his temper carefully._

_"CLASS SUT UP SO I CAN HEAR THE DARE!" Foop shouted to get the class to shut up._

_It went quiet and Goldie grinned._

_"I dare you to, kiss the girl you wish to go to prom with on the mouth and passionate. So make her feel she is something special." Goldie said._

_Foop's howl face grew red with embarrassment. Kiss his long time crush Poof? He would never live it down, but he breath calmly in and out before standing up and walking around the class as if he was thinking. Everybody kept their eyes on Foop, some Anti-Girls tried to grab him, but he ignored them and even stepped hard on their fingers. As he circled the class twice he stopped in front of Poof, lifted her up and then gave her a long and hard kiss. The howl class didn't say a word as they watched this couple kiss like grownups. Poof's howl face grew red with embarrassment, as well as Foop's. After kissing for 3 minuets they stopped and Foop sat back down in his place red faced. Poof was just as red, but smiled happy, especially Goldie's heart broken face, it made the howl class giggle how jealous Goldie was of them. A few months later the prom did come and Foop picked up Poof as promised, it was their first Prom and their favourite. If it wasn't for the game they might as well stayed at home and miss the most magical night of their young immortal lives._

Quickly they broke the kiss and chuckled. It was a very enjoyable experience for both of them.

"Well, well, well..." The pre-teens heard.

As they turned their heads they saw their family looking at them, Timmy looked half way freaked out, that he just saw his god sister make out with her enemy.

"That explains how the wish could come true in the first place, both of your love for each other was strong enough to reflect it off the Anti-Fairies and Fairies, that way creating the baby's? Am I right?" Timmy guessed.

"That is a possibility Timmy, yes." Wanda said.

The grown-ups giggled and Poof as well as Foop still flushed as red as an apple of embarrassment.

* * *

"So how long have you both been a couple?" Timmy asked.

Both Foop and Poof were blushing and quiet at first.

"Um... about a year ago..." Poof responded.

"Oh really?" Wanda asked.

"Yes..." Foop responded.

* * *

"Ok, as long as you both are happy we will be happy for you too." Wanda said.

All the other adults nodded as well. suddenly Anti-Cosmos phone went off, he raised his eyebrows up as he recognised the number.

"Hello Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell, how nice of you to ring me, could I please arrange an appointment with you?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Um sir, we need all of you even your counterparts if they are there for your yearly vaccination." Anti-Rip reminded him.

"Of course, and I would like to order a double scanning for Cosmo and Anti-Wanda please. I'll fill you in once we get there." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Hu? Is something not right?" Anti-Rip asked confused.

"You'll see. Ok?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Fine with me. See you in a bit." Anti-Rip said.

Anti-Cosmo nodded, poofed everybody in his coach and together they left for the hospital.

* * *

They rode the carriage all the way to the hospital but at that moment Anti-Wanda and Cosmo grew hungry so they had to stop at few fast food places to get food.

* * *

As they arrived Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell was waiting for them, he lead them to the ultra sound room where 2 beds were placed up, Rip Studwell himself has taken time off to see the baby as well.

"So Cosmo and Anti-Wanda lie on the beds with your shirts up so your stomachs can be seen." Anti-Rip explained.

"O... ok." Both pregnant Fairies said a little scared.

They lay down and had there shirts removed, Anti-Rip placed on both of them some cold jell and then placed a round ball over Anti-Wanda's stomach first to see the first pictures of the new baby.

"Oh... my... god." Anti-Rip said surprised.

Quickly he printed one out, but didn't allow them to see it.

"Rip Studwell, scan on Cosmos stomach, print the picture out and come to my office immediately." Anti-Rip ordered.

"Ok doctor." Rip Studwell said and did it.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Anti-Wanda asked scared.

As Rip had the photo of Cosmo his eyes widened as well, he printed it off making sure nobody saw it, switched both machines off and fled into Anti-Rip's office with the ultra pictures.

"Do you think something bad has happened to the baby?" Cosmo asked scared.

He and Anti-Wanda started to cry, Anti-Cosmo and Foop comforted Anti-Wanda whiles Poof and Wanda comforted Cosmo.

In Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell office

Both doctors compared the ultra sounds and they saw it correctly. Inside Cosmo and Anti-Wanda wasn't just one new baby... but two, Twins.

"That is a first." Rip Studwell said surprised.

"Indeed, come let's tell the proud to be parent's." Anti-Rip said happy.

They headed back and showed the others the pictures.

* * *

When they saw the pictures they gasped at what they saw.

"You four are proud parents of twins." Both Stud-Wells told them.

"Tw-Twins..." Both set of parents stated in surprise.

* * *

"You have to tell it your family as well." Anti-Rip said.

"Ok." Anti-Wanda said.

She quickly dialled Anti-Blonda's number and reached her almost on time.

"Hello Anti-Wanda darling, are you ok? What did Anti-Cosmo do now?" Anti-Blonda asked.

"Um, sort of nothing. Could you please come to our home? We want to tell you something." Anti-Wanda said.

"Of course my dear sister. I'll be there in 20 minuets." Anti-Blonda said and got off the phone.

"Ok, we might be a bit later, because we are calling some more people up." Anti-Wanda said.

"If you want dear sister I could call a few for you." Anti-Blonda suggested.

"No, no. It is fine." Anti-Wanda said.

"Ok." Anti-Blonda said.

* * *

Next Wanda dialled her sisters number knowing that she might say no, so she had the perfect trap for her.

"Hello here is the most-" Blonda said about, but Wanda stopped her quickly.

"Blonda, just get your Superstar ass over to Anti-Cosmos house now." Wanda snapped at her sister.

"Ok... will I get a-" Blonda was about to ask as Wanda banged the phone down.

After typing for the 10th time the number correct Anti-Cosmo could reach Anti-Schnozmore.

"What is the 4 lettered code to-" Anti-Schnozmore asked, but Anti-Cosmo already knows the answer.

"Anti my dear Detective Anti-Schnozmore Anti-Cosma, could you please come to my home, I have to tell you something." Anti-Cosmo said calmly.

"Did somebody broke in your home? Anti-Cosmo how-" Anti-Schnozmore was about to complain, but Anti-Cosmo quickly stopped him.

"Don't worry dear brother, nothing is missing, I just have to tell you something important." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Ok, but I want to be known as Agent AS, am I understood?" Anti-Schnozmore asked.

"ok AS." Anti-Cosmo said.

Then the line went dead.

* * *

Cosmo had difficulty typing in Schnozmore mobile number, but it kept ringing out, suddenly the phone rang itself and reached his phone.

"How do you-" Anti-Schnozmore asked at the other end.

"Big bro, could you... um why did I ring you again?" Cosmo asked confused.

"How should I-" Schnozmore was about to ask as something happened at the other end.

"Schnozmore, come your brother want's to see you in person. You may say nothing that could harm your defence." Anti-Schnozmore said.

"But-" Schnozmore said.

Then click went the line. Cosmo told Anti-Cosmo and he chuckled.

"let's just say that your brother has just been arrested by my." Anti-Cosmo said.

Everybody laughs quietly. Before poofing themselves to Anti-Cosmos home to meet up with the family.

* * *

Soon the siblings arrived.

"My movie is doing well!" Blonda shouted at Anti-Blonda.

"No my movie has gotten six zappy awards!" Anti-Blonda retorted.

"Two words: Let me out buster." Schnozmor stated.

"Never." Anti-Schnozmor responded.

* * *

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Anti-Wanda screamed.

"Thank you my dear wife." Anti-Cosmo said happy to finally have peace and quiet in the room.

"No not that. THERE IS A SPIDER IN THE TOILET!" Anti-Wanda screamed.

Anti-Blonda went to the toilet, photographed the spider before flushing it down the drain and photographing that as well. Anti-Schnozmore bowed before Anti-Cosmo and smiled wider as if the Anti-Fairies just heard that Friday the 13th will happen every day now.

"Thank you dear brother. I have been on the search for Schnozmore ever since we left nursery. And now he can sit his time out in jail." Anti-Schnozmore said happy.

"Hurry up guy's why did you call us together?" Blonda and Anti-Blonda asked them.

"Well, all 4 of you should be happy. You are going to be for a second and third time uncle and aunts." Anti-Cosmo explained.

"Hu? You are pregnant again?" Schnozmore asked Anti-Cosmo.

Cosmo banged his head against the table. Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes in his head. But Anti-Schnozmore just took the temperature of Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Wanda and Cosmo. As Anti-Cosmo was about to explain why he called them, Anti-Schnozmore raised his hand to shut him up. He calculated something and nodded.

"All of your temperatures: Anti-Cosmo and Wanda's temperature is normal, maybe a bit excited, but nothing seriously. But Anti-Wanda and Cosmo's temperature is by 0.012 degrease warmer then normal, so that comes to the conclusion that they are expecting the next round of nephews or nieces." Anti-Schnozmore said.

"Really well done Sherlock Holmes Senior." Schnozmore snapped in his mind.

"But yes correct. Anti-Wanda and Cosmo are pregnant again with twins this time each." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Congratulations guy's." Everybody said.

Except for Schnozmore, he was just mumbling it through his ball gag that Anti-Schnozmore just poofed over him. He chuckled and tightened the hand shells around Schnozmore to make sure he will never run away.

"That means we have to get the nursery ready for them. Come, Schnozmore and Anti-Schnozmore, you and Cosmo with Anti-Cosmo paint the two new rooms in Anti-Cosmos home and Wanda's home each, me, Blonda, Wanda and Anti-Wanda will get Foop and Poof's old baby cloths from the cellar, wash them, flick them and make sure everything is perfect for the baby's. Foop and Poof decide what colours you want your new rooms to be." Anti-Blonda said.

"Ok." Everybody said.

Anti-Schnozmore untied Schnozmore, freed him from the gag and glared at him to not be stupid. But he just sighted, it was just like every day for him, he can only thank that his stupid father.

* * *

"So are we going to do them a baby shower?" Blonda asked.

"That's a great idea." Wanda responded.

"Can someone else be the host?" Timmy asked.

"Sorry sport. You have to be the host again." Wanda responded.

"Aw man..." Timmy responded.

* * *

Suddenly the hospital door opened, Nega-Timmy came in, he had on a pair of violet shirt and trousers with a pure black cape draped around his body. with a Anti-fairy tracker on his head and a small drum on his ear. He heard everything that was just said and grinned evil.

"Hello Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop. I hear you need a bathroom for the baby shower of your new child? Well, you could come to mine then if Timothy won't allow you to be in his." Nega-Timmy said.

"You would actually allow them? Where did you even know about them in the first pace?" Timmy asked him confused.

"I spied on them to find a weak spell to get Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop back. Why we can't carry on I'll never know." Nega-Timmy said.

"Easy, the child wishes for the weirdest things ever, mostly to stay away from his stalker Nega-Trixie." Anti-Cosmo explained.

Nega-Timmy nodded, packed Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Timmy in his car (he has a learner drivers license) and drove them down the dark and gloomy streets, into Nega-World where it looked like out of a horror movie and off to his castle. As they reached it Wanda was already feeling very scary. Quickly Nega-Timmy placed around all of them a bracelet making them a bit confused.

"It is so my parent's won't recognise you, here you can't use any magic without the god child's permission Timmy." Nega-Timmy explained.

"o... ok." Timmy said.

They entered the scary castle and Nega-Timmy lead them upstairs into a green bathroom. he opened the door and left the Fairy and Anti-Fairies to have the baby shower, as they all entered Nega-Timmy locked the door and headed to his bedroom with Timmy. The Fairies and Anti-Fairies set themselves up for the celebration, which turned out to be more complicated then they previously thought.

* * *

The party was set up already. They just needed to send out the invites.

"Should we even invite Jordan?" Poof asked Foop.

"I don't think so. He did try to erase our new siblings." Foop responded. Suddenly there was an explosion Poof that sent Poof and Foop screaming and flying. It was Jordan.

"Poof. Foop." He said in his deep scary voice. Both Poof and Foop shook in fear. Suddenly Jordan went down on his knees.

"Please let me come! Please I want to come to the baby shower!" Jordan told them.

* * *

"Ok, ok Jorden, you will be the first to get a invite." Foop said just to get him of there backs.

Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Nega-Timmy finished decorated the bathroom for the baby shower, after everything was ready Foop and Poof flew out to invite there guests. First on the list, Jordan von Strangle, they just handed him the invite and he smiled very wildly before hugging the two children. Then the Tooth Fairy, Anti-Jordan von Anti-Strangle and his wife the Anti-Tooth Fairy, then there friend Goldie Goldenglow, next Mrs Twinkle there teacher, Anti-Tony one of Foop's few friends, Anti-Blonda, Blonda, Juandissimo, Anti-Juandissimo, Schnozmore, Anti-Schnozmore and last Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell as a thank you for helping them through these long times. Just as the two children poofed to the bathroom a knock already came.

"That's strange, the party shouldn't start within the hour." Anti-Cosmo said confused.

"TWERP COME DOWN FOR DINNER!" Vicky who was on the other side screamed.

Timmy rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom downstairs to get his dinner. As he just left the first invited guest appeared. Jordan von Strangle.

* * *

"Thank you Poof and Foop. I, Jordan Von Strangle, am very glad to be here." He told them.

* * *

"Ok, Jordan, just sit in the corner and leave us to celebrate the happy addition. If you try and destroy anything we will see to it that you will get the biggest bad luck we Anti-Fairies could summon up upon you. Even worse then small pox or even the black death. Are we understood?" Anti-Cosmo asked him.

"Yes. Thank you lord Anti-Cosmo." Jordan said happy.

Then he sat there with the Tooth Fairy who just finished her shift and watched the party as it went into full swing. Then the others all pilled in one after another. As everybody has taken there places Anti-Cosmo served them the meals. it was truly a fantastic meal just to celebrate the new additions.

After dinner they decided for a few calm party games that Poof and Foop thought of together.

* * *

The first game was pin the diaper on the baby. Now this game was originally supposed to be made of card board, but Anti-Cosmo being the evil genius and all made the game even harder, poofing Timmy in a baby hat, a apron, a dummy in his mouth and a rattle in his hand (with no magic in it) turning Timmy into a live big dolly. Timmy glared at him and removed the dummy from his mouth.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do?" Timmy asked confused.

"Easy Timothy, you should run around the place whiles the first challenger tries to put the diaper on you, to make it harder the person will be blind folded and can only rely on his senses to track you down. A little bit easier that you can only stay in this 1 meter by 1 meter square bathroom and have to be blindfolded as well. The person with the fastest time pinning the diaper on your bottom wins. The others may only say how close the challenger is to you. We all will say waaaaah when the challenger is already pinned it. Everybody got it?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

All the Fairies and Anti-Fairies nodded, Foop pulled a name from a hat to determine who will be pinning the diaper first. It was Wanda's first turn.

* * *

Soon both Timmy and Wanda were both blind folded.

Foop rang the bell signalling the game to start.

Timmy started to walk to avoid Wanda as she started to fly looking for Timmy.

* * *

Now some people might think that being an immortal like Timmy it was impossible to escape the Fairies and Anti-Fairies, well at the beginning it did seam so. It stood:

Timmy 5 games won and the Fairies/Anti-Fairies: 5 games. The Tooth Fairy, Blonda, Anti-Wanda, Schnozmore and Poof didn't manage to pin it on Timmy, but Foop, Jordan, Wanda, Anti-Blonda and Anti-Schnozmore managed it. Cosmo didn't want to play because he knew he would lose and so saved himself from the embarrassment.

Last it was Anti-Cosmos turn, he blindfolded himself and was spun round. Then Timmy, after having a ice cream because the running around was making him so hot, started to run again. But Anti-Cosmo stopped him, poofed Timmy in a ice cube for a few minuets before getting him out of there. Some giggled and Wanda was furious.

"Anti-Cosmo, how could you, he is an immortal just in case you forgot." Wanda snapped back.

"Don't worry Wanda, he won't die, if I wanted him dead I would just chop his head off, his temperature would just rise back to the same unless brought lower then a normal. Feeling better Timmy?" Anti-Cosmo explained.

"Yeah, much better, thank you Anti-Cosmo." Timmy said.

Then Anti-Cosmo had his turn, but just as his eyes were blindfolded his fatherly alarm senses went of as well as Cosmos, by Wanda and Anti-Wanda it was there motherly instincts. Whiles they were distracted with the worrying feeling Poof grabbed Foop's hand and poofed themselves in Poof's bedroom for a private talk.

* * *

"Poof? What's wrong?" Foop asked Poof as they poofed into Poof's room.

* * *

Poof hugged Foop and tears started to stream down her face, she looked very worried.

"Foop I need your help please." Poof said.

"Ok... how?" Foop asked her.

"I'm always having a terrible nightmare, that one day I'm going to have a step father and my real father is forced to leave me and mum." Poof said as more tears fell.

"Oh my lord-" Foop was about to say.

Suddenly the children screamed as a pink butterfly net fell upon them winding them out of the home and away to a unknown location. On the floor a violet letter was left behind for the parents to find.

* * *

Both Wanda, Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Anti-Cosmo came into the room and found the letter. They picked up the letter and began to read.

* * *

"It say's: Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Cosmo and Wanda, come to the old dance school in Fairy world. Wanda and Anti-Wanda wear these strap less black dresses and the black high heals, we have our reasons, once you get to the dance school further instructions will be handed out to you 4. Signed: Unknown." Wanda read.

"Either it is a man who has the hot's for us Wanda or a very lesbian female." Anti-Wanda figured out.

Anti-Cosmo took the letter and tried to studied the hand writing, to there bad luck it wasn't written by hand, but a very sloppy old type writer.

* * *

"This was typed in a typewriter... the only one to own a typewriter is Anti-Juandissimo." Anti-Cosmo stated.

"So it must have been Juandissimo and his Anti-Fairy counterpart." Wanda finished.

* * *

Both Poof and Foop looked around the cell which they have been thrown in. Poof started to cry, though luckily nothing bad was happening. It was growing dark outside, Foop walked around the cell trying to break out, but even with the filer his father sent him as he was about 3 months old he couldn't think of a escape plan that fast once he got through the wall. Poof was sitting on the bed as she watched her counterpart at the work of trying to hack through the wall with no success.

Juandissimo and Anti-Juandissimo were in a room upstairs with a warm fire and dinner in there stomachs waiting for any sign of Anti-Cosmo or Cosmo, dough the two have kidnapped them they weren't informed about why the two children were chosen.

Poof started to tear up thinking she will never see her father, mother or her unborn new siblings, as Foop noticed Poof's sadness he sat next to her and rubbed her back to try and calm his counterpart down. Poof looked across to him with her red puffed up eyes and a confused expression.

"Thank you Foop." Poof said happy.

Foop flinched suddenly and let his hands drop to the side of him, his howl face grew red with embarrassment.

"W... what have I done?" Foop asked confused.

Poof giggled and hugged him whiles rubbing on his own back.

"You comforted me, by rubbing on my back I feel a lot more relaxed." Poof explained.

Suddenly the door opened and Juandissimo as well as Anti-Juandissimo came downstairs.

"The plan is all set." Juandissimo said.

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Wanda and Cosmo flew to Anti-Juandissimo's home. At this present second Anti-Juandissimo opened the door and lead everybody into the dinning room. Juandissimo lead Foop and Poof in another room with a camera pointing straight at them and a telly next to them. The grownups saw on a plat screen their children in the cell, and the children saw their parents to.

"Now what?" Foop, Poof, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Cosmo and Wanda asked.

Suddenly Juandissimo pointed a Fairy and Anti-Fairy killing gun at Poof and Foop. Anti-Cosmo, Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Wanda saw it and they screamed in fear. Anti-Juandissimo didn't reacted at all.

* * *

"We will not let you leave." Juandissimo stated as he aimed the gun at them.

"What do you want?" Poof asked scared.

* * *

"We want both of you to read this note to your parent's with feeling. Once your parents believe what you have said and have done what we ask, we will let you go." Juandissimo said.

"Anti-Juandissimo to Juandissimo do you read me?" Anti-Juandissimo said through the telephone.

On the other side Anti-Juandissimo just sat Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Cosmo and Wanda down with the telly on filming where the children were held.

"Juan to AJ, yes read you loud and clear, ready for the transmitting?" Juandissimo asked his partner.

"Ready and we can see the room, just lean the camera down slightly so the children would come into view." Anti-Juandissimo said.

Juandissimo did as he was told and then pointed at Foop and Poof to start. As Anti-Cosmo, Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Wanda saw them they shrieked in shock.

"Foop, Poof are you children ok?" All the parents asked in shock.

"Yes father, me and Poof are doing well, just a bit shocked, now listen to what they ask you to do: Anti-Cosmo, Cosmo, go alone to Anti-Juandissimo's there you will find a bin with the instructions to a damaged computer he owns, repair it and then return home, both of you have to repair it. Wanda and Anti-Wanda you two have to go to the fairy sea side, find 2 shells you both love, pack them in the box and then head home again. Once those instructions have been filled out the next steps will follow." Foop said.

* * *

"You both are monsters..." Poof whispered about Juandissimo and Anti-Juandissimo.

Both Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo left to find the computer.

* * *

In a old burned down house that belonged to Anti-Juandissimo and Juandissimo, Anti-Cosmo found the damaged computer, or what is left of it. He sat Cosmo down and asked him just to hold various things whiles he repairs it. Cosmo didn't say a word for a while as he watched his counterpart being fully focused on the computer. Then he had a subject he wanted to talk about.

"Um... Anti-Cosmo?" Cosmo asked him.

"mmmh?" Anti-Cosmo said whiles attaching various cables to the right place.

"Do you care about Foop? Like your own son?" Cosmo asked him.

Anti-Cosmo stopped as if thinking where the next cable should fit, but then he looked at Cosmo with dark eyes, they soften a bit before nodding.

"Foop can be at times a pain in the ass, especially when he doesn't notice when it is his bed time and falls asleep on his own plan's, but yes, I do care deeply about him. We may not be able to spend as much fun with each other like we wish, but we get along, and you and Poof?" Anti-Cosmo asked his counterpart.

"I'm sometimes scared that I can't spend as much time with Poof because she is scared that I would forget her some where or such. And I am scared of it as well. But we do enjoy our time, as we were with Timmy and he gave us her Poof loves spending time with him." Cosmo said.

Anti-Cosmo nodded, then the two focused on the computer again, once it was finished they just waited for there wives to return from the beach.

* * *

Wanda and Anti-Wanda were at the beach now searching for the shell. The problem was that the beach was filled with so many shells that Wanda and Anti-Wanda couldn't track down which shell Anti-Juandissimo or Juandissimo would want. Nothing seemed to fit there personality.

"Why would Juandissimo even be interested in shells in the first place? He would rather look at himself in the ocean water then at some boring sea shells." Wanda asked herself confused.

"Well, with Anti-Juandissimo I know he loves to stud them, dough I don't see why he would be interested in them, they all look the same. I think there aim is to get a sea shell from us and that way, when the two men look upon the objects they have another memory of us. Why they can't get over us I'll never know." Anti-Wanda said.

"I know, we will walk a few more cm forward and feel for one sea shell for them. Then we take them back, Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo must be worrying about each of us." Wanda said.

Anti-Wanda nodded, they walked forward and felt on the sea floor, as they had a sea shell it was round, with ripples around them, perfect. the two ladies packed the sea shells carefully in there purses and flew back to Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo.

* * *

The four fairies then flew back to the location with the shells and the computer.

"Alright we fixed the computer." Anti-Cosmo stated.

"And we didn't know what shell you wanted so we brought a bunch." Wanda stated.

* * *

Juandissimo and Anti-Juandissimo checked on the computer to see if it was ok, and really there wasn't a single virus or a damaged computer, Anti-Cosmo even gave them a quick computer lesson on how they could use the web, emails and such without blowing the howl hard drive in the air. it really helped them a lot, after the computer lesson Anti-Wanda gave Anti-Juandissimo a bag of shells just like Wanda, they looked a bit confused and Juandissimo pulled Anti-Juandissimo back quietly.

"How are we supposed to link one to our memory bank if they collect us the entire beach?" Juandissimo asked him.

"I know, close your eyes, put your hand in the bag and pick one out, the one you pick will be the memory one." Anti-Juandissimo said.

They nodded and did as they planned. Anti-Juandissimo has pulled out a white round shell and Juandissimo a pink heart shaped one.

"Ok you guy's did as we asked, thank you, this way here are your children." Anti-Juandissimo said.

He lead them to...

* * *

To a cage that was covered by a butterfly net. Inside Poof and Foop were happy to see their parents but at the same time scared that they will get hurt by the jerks of Juandissimo and Anti-Juandissimo.

* * *

Juandissimo lifted the cage up and let Foop and Poof out again.

"Thank you very much, as promised here are your children, un-harmed and not hurt." Juandissimo said.

"Poof, Foop are you two ok?" Anti-Wanda asked them.

"Yes, we are fine." Poof said.

Foop just nodded, but Foop then written something down and then poofed up a phone.

"Foop, what is it?" Anti-Cosmo asked his son.

"Haven't you noticed mum and Cosmo that it has been 2 months since we know you are pregnant, we have to check that this hasn't put a strain on our soon to be brother or sister's, so I'm calling Anti-Dr Rip Anti-Studwell to check on our siblings." Foop said.

The others nodded, as soon as Foop explained to Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell what was going on they poofed themselves to the hospital.

* * *

After another trip and getting something to eat for Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, they made it to Anti-Rip Studwell's hospital.

"Welcome back you six. How may I help you?" He asked.

"Yes we came for another body check-up." Foop told him.

"Oh ok then step into my office please." He told Cosma and Anti-Wanda.

* * *

Anti-Wanda and Cosmo lay down and the cold jelly was placed on the stomach.

"Let's look at Cosmos children first, ok?" Anti-Rip asked.

"Fine with me." Anti-Wanda said.

Cosmo nodded to. Anti-Rip placed the jelly on his stomach and then the senses to create a magical 3D image of the infant. As he activated a button on the side the howl room was dropped into darkness. Cosmo was about to scream with fear, but his words were cramped in his mouth as the image of his unborn baby's suddenly appeared.

The first child had short brown hair and it's eyes open, it looked directly at the sensor and they all saw the colour was light blue, it's transparent skin showed that all the veins were ok and the skin colour was white as a ghost. The first baby looked like it was sucking it's tinny thumb, the other one who was on it's head how it looked like was grabbing it's other half's feet. Now baby number two had red hair, his eyes were open to and it was bright orange and they both had wings.

"Ok so far good." Anti-Rip said.

The images were saved in the computer and then it was Anti-Wanda's turn. Her baby's were dark blue, the first child's eyes were orange as well, whiles the other one had light blue eyes and showed signs of having dark blue hair, there feet though looked further developed and they had their bat wings. The baby's seemed to be smiling and showed the sharp teeth at each other. The two twins seemed to be happy.

Anti-Rip Studwell smiled at the results.

* * *

"Well the good news is that both set of twins are perfectly healthy right now." He told the parents.

Cosma and Anti-Wanda sighed in relief.

"Still you both must not worry much or the development may cause an early birth." He told them.

* * *

As the check up was complete Foop remembered something.

"Dad, mum, we haven't created the baby room jet." Foop pointed out.

"True, come then, let's go home and get that sorted." Anti-Cosmo said.

He raised his wand and fooped them back to his castle. It looked just as scary as Poof remembers it.

"Can we help?" Cosmo asked them.

"Sure." Foop said happy.

"First we have to agree on a colour for the floor and the walls." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Green grass coloured floor and baby blue wall's?" Poof suggested.

Everybody nodded in agreement, then Foop remembered something and fooped himself to the attic.

"Foop you ok?" Anti-Wanda asked her son.

"Yes mum, I'm just getting my old baby clothes, cot, bottle, binky and such down." Foop said.

Whiles the others were painting in the baby's bedroom, Foop was fixing a lot of his baby toy's, he was sure his younger sisters will love it. Once he finished fixing his last toy train he brought his toy box in the baby's room.

The twins had a cot in light blue and light green with stripes, the clothes were changed into dresses, Foop's old toy's each had a special place some where in the room, one of the old chest of draws was used as a diaper changing table and Anti-Cosmo even placed a white rocking chair next to the baby's bed.

"There the Anti-Baby room is finished, your turn guy's." Anti-Wanda said happy.

Poof nodded and poofed everybody to Fairy world to sort her siblings bedroom out.

* * *

The empty room was soon made as Poof brought her old toys and put them in a toy chest so that her new baby siblings would play with them.

The first baby cot was light-blue with a light-brown blanket.

The second baby cot was red with an orange blanket.

In the center there was a book shelf that held various books to read to the babies and a rocking chair.

* * *

After the rooms were all finished the next 3 month's were very calm, no hectic and nothing interesting to report, except as Christmas came buy. This was a Christmas that the Anti-Family nor the Fairy family will forget in such a hurry.

The Anti-Fairies woke up one morning and saw Foop in his children's room making loads of small Christmas gifts, he made A story rolling dice game for his girlfriend Poof, for Cosmo he made a picture of his nickel Phillip, for Wanda he designed a book about Anti-Fairy world, for his father he made a book of all the knowledge in the howl entire universe and for his mother a butter and chicken sandwich.

After everybody had there presents sorted out Foop chased both of his parents through the shower and sorted there clothes out as well as a good shave, he didn't want to go to his girlfriends house looking like some smelly tramp. After all the costumes were sorted out Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop road there coach up to Poof, Wanda and Cosmos home. As they got there Foop knocked on the door.

* * *

Poof opened the door.

"Foop!" She shouted happily and hugged him.

Foop hugged back. "Hey Poof." He said with a smile.

"Come in please come in." Poof told them.

They came in and saw the Christmas party was set up.

* * *

Everything was truly decorated like a Fairy Christmas should be, but Anti-Wanda then noticed there Christmas tree was green and not decorated jet. Wanda sat in her chair in a bad mood.

"Um Fairy me? What is it?" Anti-Wanda asked her counterpart.

"Poof insisted that we wait for you to see how the tree should look like. So what plans have you got?" Wanda snapped back.

Poof flew furious up to her mother and glared at her mad.

"Mum, they are our guests, not a every day bad mood bag, so please behave yourself, they haven't done anything bad." Poof snapped at her own mother.

"Jet." Whispered Wanda.

"So, what is the plan with the tree?" Foop asked Poof confused.

"We all should decorate it together as a family." Poof said.

That made all the Anti-Fairies stop moving and looked at Poof confused and shocked. Even Foop didn't see that coming.

"As a family?" Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Wanda, Cosmo and Foop asked Poof at the same time.

* * *

Poof nodded with a smile.

"That... doesn't sound bad at all." Foop added with a smile.

"I agree we shall decorate it as a family."

Poof smiled and hugged him.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo looked a little freaked out that Poof and Foop used the word family so easy and freely, after all they were not brothers, sisters, cousins, sister-in-laws, uncle, aunts or brother-in-laws. Heck by the closest they may think each other as friends. But to not disappoint Foop and his girlfriend Poof they had to agree, Anti-Wanda squealed with happiness and dived into the chest where the Christmas decorations were held, then she got out a extremely tangled up set of lights of all colours of the howl world, Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo helped her out of the mess and sorted it out, then Wanda, Poof and Foop accepted it and entwined it as 1 into the tree, after the last light was on the tree Foop switched the lights on and all of them were glowing in a row of beautiful colours, then he turned it off again, next came silver, gold, blue, red and green tinsel, they were having a lot of fun putting it into each others hair before placing it properly into the Christmas tree. Next the smaller decorations were coming like small snow men, reindeers, holly, angels, stars, moon, snow flakes and much more. As the last decoration was on Foop carefully opened the last tree decoration for the Christmas tree, it was a silver and golden star. But who was supposed to put it on the Christmas tree? Then Foop had the perfect idea and poofed Timmy into the room who was just having his Christmas dinner with his parent's, his mouth was just chewing on some Christmas lam and vegetables with gravy as Foop summoned him here. After finishing his full mouth Timmy faced Foop mad.

"Foop, I was just about to have my dinner, can it wait till later?" Timmy asked Foop mad.

"Please Timmy, we want you to place the Christmas star on the top of the Christmas tree to make it perfect." Poof explained.

"Why can't you ask your siblings if they would do it?" Timmy asked them.

"Ok, if you don't want to help." Foop said a bit disappointed and poofed him back into his chair.

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop each went then around the Christmas tree, held hands before closing there eyes and relaxing, inside Cosmo and Anti-Wanda the 4 baby's heard everything.

"Ready guy's?" Anti-Wanda's baby asked the other 3.

"Ready." was the reply it got back.

Suddenly a light blue stream came from Anti-Wanda and Cosmos stomach showing the baby's magic, everybody watched as the baby's turned the small angel into a real one, then made it walk up the Christmas tree right on top of it. As it reached the top the angel smiled warmly down upon the family before turning back into a lifeless statue.

* * *

The family stared at awe at the tree. It truly was a magical Christmas.

* * *

Whiles the family were admire ring the tree Foop suddenly smelt something burning.

"Um, Cosmo, what is cooking?" Foop asked.

Now everybody smelled it, it was something burning, Cosmo flew around trying to work out what he was doing before the visitors came buy, but Wanda remembered and almost screamed the place down.

"CRAP OUR CHRISTMAS DINNER!" Wanda screamed.

Quickly all the Fairies and there counterparts poofed into the kitchen, Anti-Cosmo and Foop rescued the turkey, Poof the vegetables, Wanda the gravy, Anti-Wanda a almost fallen over vase and Cosmo the cookies from the oven whiles burning his hands on the way. They flew to the Christmas table and shared the half burned on food out. After everybody had there food Foop noticed the Christmas crackers on the table. He remembered reading about them and Poof giggled as she handed it to him.

Anti-Cosmo understood and soon the Crackers were flying all over the place. They each put on the silly party hat, most of the cracker toy's got thrown away and the jokes were so bad that Anti-Cosmo stuffed them in the fire place. After that was finished Wanda insisted that Anti-Cosmo should cut the Christmas turkey, everybody agreed and he handed it fairly out, after that the gravy and vegetables flew around the pace as well. As everybody had there meal all set out they feasted quiet happy on it.

1 hour later the meal was finished and again everybody congratulated each other, Foop quickly gathered all the glasses and plates before disappearing into the kitchen to wash up, it took about 5 minuets after he placed the last wine glass away.

* * *

Foop looked around to be sure he wasn't followed. He took out a present that he had bought for Poof.

"I hope she likes it..." He whispered as he put it away.

* * *

"Foop where are you? It's present time." Anti-Wanda called her son out.

Foop quickly flew from the closet to the Christmas tree and looked at it with his family and friend. Everybody, even his father were smiling at each other, Foop could bring a small smile up as well.

"So, who would like to start?" Wanda asked.

"Hihihi, the one who asks." Anti-Wanda said.

Wanda blushed but nodded, the other's chuckled quietly as they sat on the floor. Wanda got from under the tree a round present before handing it to her husband, Cosmo kissed her happy and was permitted to open the parcel. Dough he didn't have to since the baby's magic opened it for him.

"Thanks' kids." Cosmo whispered to the baby's as he looked what Wanda gave him. It was a small piggy bank for his coin's.

"thank you very much Wanda. Here this is for you my love." Cosmo said happy giving her a kiss before handing Wanda a thin box. Wanda opened it and her eyes widened happy. She kissed Cosmo happy as well.

It was a box of various chocolates. Her favourite. Wanda hugged Cosmo again happy and they watched the others. It was the cue for Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda to start since they saw Foop was still looking out to the snow in Fairy world as well as fiddling with his monocle.

"Here you are Anti-Wanda." Anti-Cosmo said happy.

"Yummy, a sandwich." Anti-Wanda said happy.

She directly bit into the package before spitting it out again. Anti-Cosmo chuckled as he helped his wife's mouth out of the present.

"Sorry my love, not quiet. But something similar." Anti-Cosmo said.

This time Anti-Wanda opened the present properly and nodded, she recognised the picture as a sandwich, Anti-Wanda opened the book and saw it was at least 10000 different recipes to make sandwiches, from chocolate all the way to apple and more.

"Aw, goody, thank you AC, here careful, this time you can keep it save." Anti-Wanda said.

Everybody looked at Anti-Wanda confused as to what she means by that. Anti-Cosmo opened it and his heart almost stopped, it was a small monocles case. For his monocle, Anti-Cosmo checked if it would actually fit, and really, everything fitted in the box nice and snug, he hugged Anti-Wanda again before placing the case in his top pocket and the monocle back in his eye.

"Thank you so much Anti-Wanda." Anti-Cosmo said hugging his wife.

Now everybody looked over to Poof and Foop they both nodded, Foop gave his parents 2 presents as well as Poof. They hugged them and opened the 4 packages. Cosmo got from Poof a vault to keep his nickel Phillip in it. Wanda got a beautiful drawn portrait of there family which she hung over the fire place and hugged Poof happy.

"Thank you so much Poof." Cosmo said happy.

"It is beautiful my dear." Wanda said happy.

Poof smiled seeing that they loved the presents just as she thought they would. Anti-Wanda opened hers next. She got from Foop a story about the ginger bread man. Anti-Cosmo got a story about the life and work of Galileo.

"Thank you so much son." both Anti-fairies said happy hugging Foop.

Foop just nodded, Cosmo then handed Poof a present from him and Wanda. Poof opened it and inside was a small old wooden jewellery box, Poof opened it and it gave off a beautiful dancing music.

"Thank you mum and dad." Poof said happy.

Dough she wanted to grab Foop and dance with him to the beautiful music, he was stopped as Anti-Cosmo handed him a letter as his present. Poof scoffed a bit, but Foop promised her a dance later. Foop carefully opened the letter and saw it was a blank piece of paper, he readjusted his monocle a bit and then noticed he suddenly could see it was Anti-Fairy world prison and how to best break out of it. Foop rolled his eyes in his head since he knows various escapes himself, dough if one day his mind goes blank and he needed to get out this will definitely help.

"Thank you very much father and mother." Foop said smiling at his parent's.

"But don't tell anybody about it, not even the fellow Anti-Fairies. Promise son?" Anti-Cosmo asked his son.

"Sure dad. The last 2, here you are Poof happy Christmas." Foop said before handing Poof a small black box.

Poof and everybody else looked a little freaked out. Cosmo was already glaring at Foop.

"Foop you and Poof are way to young to get married jet." Cosmo snapped at him.

"Hu? Who said anything about getting married? We only started the relationship a year ago, we aren't even ready to go that far ahead, no Cosmo this is something else. Well go on Poof, open it." Foop said.

Poof opened the box and inside was a silver bracelet with letters and a heat hanging underneath it. On it stood in golden letters: Foop loves Poof. Poof blushed, placed it carefully on before hugging Foop happy.

"thank you so much Foop. Here is my present. I don't know if you read them jet, but it looked interesting for you." Poof said before handing Foop a middle sized present.

Foop opened it and inside he found the 4 book's: Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr and the final book Inheritance. Foop beamed happy and gave Poof a hug back.

"Actually yes, my father has these book's, but I'm not allowed to read them in his library since he doesn't want Anti-Wanda to eat the book's in there. Thank you Poof." Foop said happy hugging her again.

"OUCH!" Everybody suddenly heard and saw that Anti-Wanda and Cosmo were holding there stomachs in pain. it was getting stronger and they continued to cry.

"Cosmo, Anti-Wanda try and stay calm and we see what the children want." Foop suggested.

Cosmo and Anti-Wanda lay on the floor whiles facing the celling. a window suddenly opened and Poof understood. Everybody flew outside in the snow covered Fairy world. The two twins wanted to give there presents to the family.

* * *

Outside in the night sky there were fireworks blowing up in the sky.

"ooooooooooooh. Aaaaaaaaaah." They all said in awe looking at the sky.

* * *

But just as Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were enjoying the fire works they suddenly stopped and turned into a right thunder storm. Everybody looked very freaked out. Not only that, but Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's stomachs were what feels like being torn apart. The children looked at them scared, quickly Anti-Cosmo and Wanda poofed up a hospital bed and lay Cosmo and Anti-Wanda on it. Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell was called quickly. He checked on the children and was horrified.

"The baby's are dropping in there normal temperatures, they used instead of there fergiggli gland there own body's and are getting colder by each passing hour, this winter wonderland is surely to cold for them." Anti-Rip said.

"So we need to go somewhere where it is warmer?" Poof guessed.

"But we can't leave Timmy all alone here, and I don't trust Cosmo some where alone with 3 Anti-Fairies on the lose." Wanda said.

"Easy as pie, we take the little guy with us." Foop explained.

The others nodded and the plan: Abducting Timothy Turner was in full swing.

* * *

Timmy was busy reading comic books as the Anti-Fairies set up the plan. They had placed a trap in the bathroom for Timmy.

* * *

Just as Poof set the trap under Timmy's toilet out the Fairy's hiding in the bathroom heard a knock. Quickly they turned themselves invisible.

"Bathroom, bathroom oh how I love my room." they heard Dad sing.

"Oh no." Foop whispered.

"What the-?" Timmy asked.

Foop quickly poofed a knock out gas and knocked Timmy unconscious. The others nodded, Wanda poofed Dad into his bed and the others packed quickly Timmy's suite case. Foop flew to the school and spreader out the small pox making sure Timmy wouldn't be missing out on school for a few months. As he got back to his family they all smiled and had there things packed as well.

"Jamaica here we come." Everybody said.

With 6 wands and 4 new magic the family poofed everybody including Timmy to Jamaica. As they got there everybody turned themselves into humans. They checked into a small hotel, Timmy with Cosmo and Wanda in one room, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda in another room and Foop with Poof in the room between there parents. To everybody's surprise all the 3 room's were double bed, no single except a couch in Cosmo and Wanda's room for Timmy. After everybody's suite cases were unpacked they each sat in there rooms and talked with there room partners.

* * *

Timmy slow woke up.

"Morning sport." Wanda told him.

"Wanda what happened?" Timmy asked.

"We knocked you out with gas and brought you here to Jamaica." Cosmo stated.

"You know I would have come anyway right?" Timmy explained.

* * *

"Sure, so just relax, your parent's wouldn't know you were gone anyway, and a little vacation is good for you." Wanda said.

"Crap, Vanilla pudding." Cosmo freaked and shot off into the bathroom to vomit again.

"poor Cosmo." Wanda said.

She flew after Cosmo and cleaned him up after he puked the toilet through. Timmy shook his head and decided to see what the other's were doing. So he walked out of the hotel room and headed to the room of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, as he was inside he saw they were making together baby clothes for the soon to be new arrivals. It was quiet beautiful. Timmy didn't want to disturb them so he quietly closed the door.

"I wonder what Poof and Foop are doing, I hope nothing to harm each other." Timmy thought worried.

First Timmy listened at the door to hear if there as any sounds from Foop and Poof's bedroom, that the two even decided to share a room was a miracle in itself for Timmy. Quietly he opened the door, his mouth dropped open as he saw the scene before him. Foop was sitting on the couch with Poof in his arms, the two were focusing on each other and apparently kissing one another romantically and with a lot of passion.

"OMG!" Timmy thought quietly in his head.

But the next scene Timmy really wished he could just cut out. As he heard Poof and Foop say the l-word freely to each other without any pain or such. This was a horror-romance novel like he has never seen it before.

"I love you Poof." Foop said whiles focusing on Poof.

"I love you to Foop." Poof said happy.

* * *

Poof then turned around and spotted Timmy.

"Timmy!" Poof shouted shocked.

"I didn't see anything!" Timmy shouted.

* * *

Foop just shook his head before poofing the door closed and Timmy on the couch next to them. Poof flew to the door and looked outside to see if anybody else saw her making out with her counterpart, Foop checked there window, but nobody was there so he quickly closed the curtains dropping the howl room into darkness. Poof turned on the light and then sat on the left of Foop whiles he sat in the middle. Timmy tapped his fingers on the chair whiles looking at his god sister and her counterpart.

"So Foop and Poof, how did you manage from blasting at each other with your own powers, to making out on the couch?" Timmy asked.

"Well... we learn from our mistakes, talked with each other about it, and then we accepted each other for who we are." Foop explained hoping it was good enough for Timmy.

But he just shook his head, he didn't believe a single word.

"And you Poof? After all just after Foop was born he tried more times then one to kill you, and you just kiss him anyway, he could have poisonous acid in his mouth, or if he bit you with his Vampire like fangs he could poison you." Timmy pointed it out to Poof.

Poof started to cry, yes those things could happen if they weren't careful, Foop patted her on the back and comforted her again. Timmy was furious and pulled Poof of the bed and away from Foop before capturing him in a butterfly net.

"Timmy, please leave him alone. He was doing nothing bad. I wanted to kiss him to." Poof cried.

Foop sighted, Timmy looked at Poof shocked and then back to Foop who just nodded whiles cleaning his monocle again.

* * *

"But why?" Timmy asked.

"Because he cares about me. I care about him." Poof responded.

"But he's evil." Timmy stated.

"I am not anymore." Foop responded. "I love Poof." He told Timmy.

"And I love you." Poof added.

Timmy looked at both Poof and Foop and he could see that they cared for each other. He sighed before letting Foop go.

* * *

"Alright Foop, but if you even turn the slightest bit evil and hurt Poof, you are going to be in a world of pain. I'll make sure of it." Timmy said.

"I think I would first hurt myself before I would even thing about hurting her." Foop said.

Timmy nodded, then he remembered why he was looking for them.

"He, Poof and Foop, would you like to go swimming now? We have lovely weather for it." Timmy suggested.

"Sure, it sounds good." Poof and Foop said at the same time.

Timmy got his blue bathing trunks, Foop got his black ones as well as diving goggles so he can see without needing his monocle and Poof dressed in a blue bikini. They meet up with Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Wanda and Cosmo at the swimming centre of the Fairy hotel. Ready for some Aqua sports.

* * *

They had a fun time. First they surfed the waves, followed by snorkelling for treasure. They dived from a waterfall into the water below. Timmy used the waterfall as a waterslide. Wanda was working on a tan but Poof and Foop were burying her at the same time for some fun. By the end they were roasting marshmallows.

* * *

It was a lovely evening, everybody watched together the sun set and how it reflected of the water everywhere. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were keeping each other warm, Cosmo and Wanda were doing the same, Foop and Poof were feeding each other marshmallows and Timmy was even more freaked out by that scene, especially as Foop and Poof then hugged each other as well and were starting to make out with each other.

"Foop, Poof that is gross." Timmy said.

The two children rolled their eyes in the head, then Poof whispered something to Foop who chuckled and nodded in agreement. Suddenly Timmy found on the floor a violet small note book where it stood on it: "Foop's evil plans", that was for Timmy enough prove that Foop was still on the dark side, but Foop didn't manage to get to word as Timmy glared at him whiles hiding the note book under his arm.

"So what is your grand evil plan this time Foop? How to break Poof's heart?" Timmy snapped coldly at Foop.

"Timmy, he is not evil any more, how often do I have to tell you?" Poof asked mad.

"Well if it is so Poof then what is this?" Timmy snapped back showing a small violet note pad with the words: Foop's evil plans on it.

"T... that's Foop's note pad." Poof said.

"Thank you Turner, I was worried you stole it on purpose from my locket." Foop said and was about to take it back.

But Timmy held it as he flicked through it. Foop's heart stopped as he saw the date on it, it was from his baby hood to child hood. So the time where he still hated Poof and wanted to destroy her. Foop tried to grab it, but Timmy insisted on reading out of it to prove to everybody that he was still evil.

"I thought something was fishy as you started liking Poof, Foop. This howl Girlfriend/Boyfriend thing was nothing but a plan, you don't really care for her." Timmy snapped at Foop.

"Timmy, how many times do we have to say it, we do care about each other." Poof cried.

"not what he has written in here." Timmy snapped.

Timmy opened a random page, and quickly heaved the butterfly net over Foop to make sure he wouldn't complete the plan. Foop had tears pouring through his eyes, everything was over, Poof was going to know the truth and will never like him back again if Timmy reads the page that Foop is thinking of.

"I wonder if I could kill myself by drowning in the lake?" Foop asked himself.

Timmy found the page, it was the last plan drawn out on the note pad. The label gave almost all of it away: "Destroyed lover."

"Well, lets see: Step 1: Find Poof in a 'damsel in distress way' and help her out with the problem, Step 2: do whatever helps her and that makes her impressed, Step 3: defend her from anybody and anything that could hurt her, Step 4: pretend that you like her and make her like you back, Step 5: once the love reaches its highest point crush her heart and leave her crying in the street, never being able to repair the broken heart ever again. Bonus step: Don't fall in love yourself." Timmy read out.

Everybody glared at Foop who seemed to be glaring at the spot where Timmy was sitting to see if he could make Timmy fall through the floor if he gave enough sour views to the grass. Poof felt as if her heart was about to break in 2, all this lovely time with him was just as he planned, to hurt her. Poof began to cry and as always when she is sad even as a teen something bad happened, it began to snow.

"Oh, how original and note to self, burn that blasted book or hide it so nobody will ever find it again." Foop thought to himself bitter.

"Foop, how could you?" Everybody shouted at him.

Foop first poofed the snow away and brought the moon back, then he threw his book into the fire and poked bored in the flames, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda grabbed their son and gave him a right beating for even writing it out.

"I would nearly have gone up if I hadn't found that note book." Timmy snapped at Foop.

Foop quickly poofed himself at least a football field away from everybody else to try and calm down. After he tore 3 times at his goats beard to get the pain higher he glared at Timmy again.

"Indeed Timothy, but have you actually read the date on that note book?" Foop asked calmly.

"It was the last bloody entry, so it must be from a few day's or months ago." Timmy said.

"Wrong Timmy, it was from a year ago. That year where the war between the Fairies and Anti-fairies was the worst in millions of years. I wrote the plan out, but then knew it wouldn't bring much if I would like Poof just as much back. So I just carry it around to bring back old memories." Foop explained.

* * *

"So... you made this plan a year ago?" Timmy asked.

"I did. I gave up on it you twit." Foop responded.

"You... actually like me?" Poof asked.

"I do. I really do like no I love you. I really love you." Foop told her as he held her hands.

* * *

Foop felt so ashamed of himself. Quickly after telling Poof how he truly feels about her he poofed himself away to a hiding spot. Timmy's mouth just dropped down, Foop was in love with Poof as well. Poof herself blushed madly, she felt as if her howl dream world with Foop will become a reality.

"I have to find him and accept him. See you later guy's." Poof said happy.

Quickly she disappeared as well. Timmy and the others nodded. Poof and Foop's love will conker all.

with Foop:

Foop poofed himself to Twinkle nursery and hid in the school itself. It may be closed for the summer vacation, but he could enter it with his fathers master key. Foop then flew through the school and entered the school library. He searched for the section of: Counterpart-love book's. Quickly he found one and then pulled it out of the shelf to read about the consequences it could bring. Foop hacked into the library system and checked the book out. After getting the book he was on the search for he flew away from Twinkle nursery and off to a café where he could order a tea and read the book in peace and quiet. Foop came to a small café called: OWL's which stood for: Old willows leftovers, Foop himself has to admit it was a pointless name, but it was the only tea shop that was still open during the summer vacations and accepted Anti-Fairies as equals. As he entered Foop ordered himself a strong black tea and sat down to read: The forbidden love book. As his tea was brewing he just got to the page where the counterparts love seemed to be undefeated for many centuries, and that's why it was so dangerous and forbidden for hundreds of centuries. As Foop got to a part where the counterparts were so madly in love that they committed suicide just to be together, he heard somebody cough to get his attention. Foop quickly placed a napkin as a book mark into the page, closed the book and looked as to who found him. To Foop's surprise it was Goldie Goldenglow, Poof's ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, hello...um..." Goldie said confused.

"Hello Miss Goldie Goldenglow, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Foop asked her.

"Well, I saw you were reading the book: The forbidden love, so I wanted to talk with you about it... um... what was your name again?" Goldie asked him confused.

"Like Poof only backwards." Foop growled whiles hiding his head in the book.

"Umm... Boom?" Goldie guessed.

"no, I said backwards, it is Foop. Ok? What do you want?" Foop growled.

He was really not in the mood to talk to Poof's ex-girlfriend who just teased both of them during the nursery time, she didn't join in the school because she was transferred to a different one a few years ago, after that she accepted a apprentice as one of Cupids employers. Goldie nodded and sat opposite of him, after she collected her thoughts she knew what she was going to talk about with Foop.

"Well, looking at the title, I'm guessing you have found your soul mate for life, who is a Fairy?" Goldie guessed.

"Yes... well I think so... but I'm not sure." Foop said as he kept his eye on the book.

"Foop, look at me please." Goldie said.

She couldn't stand having people ignore her. Foop growled quietly and looked at Goldie confused.

"Yes Goldie?" Foop asked.

"Foop, you are probably the smartest Anti-Fairy who's been born in this century, you have maybe read every single book in every library 3 times or more, you don't need this book to know if you are in love." Goldie said.

"Hu?" Foop said looking at Goldie confused.

"Look, take it from my experience, when you do find your soul mate you just know, every time you look at her you feel happy inside, every time she is sad you just want to whip her tears away, every kiss you have with her will feel like she is sky rocketing you to the moon, even if people hate you for being with her, don't let that stop your relationship, in fact use it to your advantage." Goldie explained.

Foop worked out in his own head what the hell Goldie was talking about, after going through it he understood, but to be sure it was true love he would have to talk with Poof about it, first see if she feels the same way, and then go for the full blow.

"How exactly am I supposed to use this forbidden love to my advantage?" Foop asked her confused.

"Well, you know how Poof is always looked at as a super star whiles you are looked like a mass criminal by most of the Fairies?" Goldie asked him.

"Yes?" Foop answered not understanding anything what Goldie is talking about.

"Well with Poof on your side as your girlfriend, people would have to treat you differently, if you two manage to share a feeling bond with one another you will be able to feel what the other is feeling, by having the bond, if you are being harassed she will know that you are hurt and defend you, or if she is in danger you've her. Are you understanding what I'm getting at?" Goldie asked him.

"Yes, I think so." Foop said.

* * *

Foop floated up. "I have to find her." He told Goldie.

* * *

"I think I know where you can find her." Goldie said.

Foop nodded and looked at her to explain. She drew a plan on the floor and pointed to the Fairy market.

"Thank you Goldie, can I repay you?" Foop asked her.

"No, it's ok... or, yes get properly together with Poof, make her understand that you want to be with her no mater what the others think. And don't break her heart at all." Goldie said.

"Ok, thank you for your help Goldie." Foop said.

The two friends hugged and Foop left for the market.

With Poof at the market:

Poof was walking around the love market with a broken heart, she thought... the time at camp made her and Foop's love strong, and now he was meeting up with her old friend and his ex-girlfriend Goldie? What is he thinking? Did Foop really love her or only used her as a plan? After all he did write it out in his diary that he wanted to break her heart.

"Good job Foop, you got what you always wanted." Poof thought sad to herself.

Poof knew what to do and poofed herself to Anti-Cupid, she had to kill her love for Foop and set him free before she forces him to a very un-happy relationship. And that was the last thing she wanted to do. As Poof reached Anti-Cupids small house she knocked on the door.

"Ah, Poof, welcome, have a seat. What has been troubling you dear?" Anti-Cupid asked with a bitter smile.

"Well..." Poof began her tale.

As Poof finished her tale Anti-Cupid grinned wickedly, he knew of course that Foop never felt anything for Goldie and only uses her as a plan, but to have a young love's broken heart in his collection would be perfect, especially that Anti-Fairy who love a Fairy's broken heart from a Fairy was like winning the lottery every day. Anti-Cupid flew to his labs and pulled out a grey potion, then he led Poof into a room filled with Anti-Love arrows.

"Now Poof, close your eyes, pick out a arrow and I pre-pair the anti-love for it." Anti-Cupid said.

But just as Poof was about to chose Anti-Cupids door was blown down by a mad: Wanda and Cosmo who were on the search for there daughter, Cupid to stop Anti-Cupid for doing something stupid and Foop who wanted to talk with Poof about it.

"Poof don't please." Everybody screamed.

Anti-Cupid covered his ears mad and glared at the 4 intruders. But as his eyes fell upon Cupid he just grinned.

"What is it Cupid? Ashamed that this love works better then the first anti-love you ever created. But this time I can't stop it." Anti-Cupid snapped.

"Wait, wait, wait, our love is the second? Well who was the first?" Foop asked Anti-Cupid confused.

"Well it has nothing to do with you guy's, but the first time love arrows were created Cupid made far to many faulty pairings, people that weren't destined to be together, so he was forced to ask for my help to get them apart again, I got one love arrow, unscrewed it, got the love potion out of it and created the exact opposite potion, after making thousands of them I flew out to separate all the faulty pairings and that way created my own fame as a Anti-Cupid. The first pairing to fall in love like you guy's were your grandparents, but I couldn't break them up at all, I could only dime the pain, the break up a couple on both sides has to want. So for example, if I would fire two hatred arrows into your and Poof's heart it would have to find a reason for each of you to hate each other, but I can clearly see there is none, not even your family love is that strong to tear you apart. Sorry Cupid." Anti-Cupid said.

"ah I see." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Great so there is one last option then." Foop said.

"And what's that son?" Anti-Wanda asked him.

"I'm being banished from the Anti-Fairy world and your family as well as from the lives of my siblings... aren't I? If I want to be with Poof?" Foop asked his parent's.

* * *

"No!" They shouted.

* * *

"Why?" Foop asked his parent's.

Anti-Cosmo bit down on his own tong, trying to work out how to word it that would not make them sound to weak, but his wife took the lead anyway.

"Foop it is ok, if you want to love Poof for who she is and she you then go for it. Don't let us stop you. We are fine with it. Right AC?" Anti-Wanda asked her husband.

After hearing his wife saying his nick name Anti-Cosmo knew exactly what to say.

"Sure, just don't break her heart. A broken heart is even harder to repair then anything in the howl world." Anti-Cosmo said.

"I am fine with it to, happy birthday guy's." Cosmo said completely forgetting what they were talking about.

"Cosmo it is neither of their birthdays." Anti-Cosmo explained.

Now Poof and Foop looked at Wanda who still didn't trust her daughters boyfriend over the way. She gave Foop a death glare. After nailing Foop in the ground for 2 minuets she worked it out what to say.

* * *

"I will give him a chance." Wanda told them.

* * *

Poof and Foop hugged there family's happy. It was for everybody a new start. but then Poof remembered something, since everybody accepted there relationship they could go together out for dinner. Foop could read her mind and nodded as well.

"Oh are you guy's hungry to?" Poof asked the Anti-Fairies and Fairies.

"Um... yes?" Anti-Wanda answered for them.

"Cool, should we all go out for dinner then to: The Golden Lilly? I'm sure they still serve food at 6 PM." Foop offered.

"Ok, thank you Foop." Wanda said happy.

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda looked at each other with a: What the hell? Look, but accepted Foop's offer.

Foop smiled, everybody took each others hand and Foop transported them to the restaurant. And coincidence might have it: It was owned and run by Anti-Binky, one of Anti-Cosmos friends.

* * *

The next night Poof and Foop were getting ready for their first official date.

* * *

Now getting ready for a date was nervous enough, Foop may have read every single book for boys and girls about dating, but he learned quiet early on that it was a huge different about reading how people interact on dates then actually doing it. What he understood is that he has to make his date partner: So Poof, feel comfortable with being seen with him. If she would feel uncomfortable then she might never want to go out with him ever again. Foop thought to himself what he knew about Poof personal, and that way building the date around her personality. So what does he know about her: She loves the colour purple, like him. She enjoys the easy things in life and nature. So a picnic would be perfect.

Foop already grinned, oh yeah, he may not be such a big fan of picnics like Poof, but for his true love he will try it out. So first he made some sandwiches for them to feast upon, packed in some milk to drink, a picnic blanket, a knife in case they are being attacked and for a special occasion which he will do later on. Foop paced back and forth to think if there was something else he could get, his mother Anti-Wanda then came inside to him and gave him a apple and plum pie for the desert, Anti-Cosmo packed in as well some condoms. Foop gave his dad a death glare for it.

"Dad, I don't think we will go that far yet." Foop snapped at his father.

Anti-Cosmo gave Foop the perfect death glare back.

"We may not be happy that you are dating your ex-nemesis, but we still want both of you to stay save. I will not have you or Poof walk around after the date with HIV. So either take them or leave the date. Am I understood?" Anti-Cosmo asked his son.

Foop growled, but nodded. Foop took the condoms and hid them in his inside pocket. He doesn't think he and Poof will go that far yet, but maybe they will, he can't predict the future. After checking on the picnic Foop placed it on his bike which he built and drove down to Poof's home to pick his girlfriend up.

* * *

Poof was getting ready. She had just finished picking her dress was going over last minute things about dates with Wanda.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Poof? What if he would hurt you? A date should be between two people who are serious with each other. And he could break your heart. A Anti-Fairy is no good quality for you." Wanda tried to talk her daughter out of it.

Cosmo was watching Poof and his wife. Poof was admiring herself in the mirror, she had blue eye liner, her brown hair was died in a pony tale, she had as well pink lips and was wearing a pink T-shirt with a violet long skirt. After she placed on her friendship bracelet from Foop she looked at her mother.

"Mum, we are serious with each other. And he is really nice to me. Please just let us have our fun." Poof begged her mother.

"But what if he would just want to sleep with you and then leave you here alone with a child. God I would kill that Anti-Fairy if he dares to try it." Wanda said.

Suddenly the door rung, it was Foop on the other end with a picnic basket, he had on the suite. Poof happily skipped over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Foop." Poof said happy.

Foop gave Poof a hug, but Cosmo and Wanda quickly pulled them apart and glared at him mad.

"We are not allowing you to hurt Poof, whatever you are planning Foop." Wanda growled at Foop.

"Please, don't bring all the hatred back, I've already had a long discussion with my own parent's. In fact they were so suspicious that I have to wear this tracing device on my ankle." Foop said.

Indeed he had one. Poof felt sorry for her friend and hugged him again. Cosmo snatched the picnic basket to check that there was nothing in there that could maybe lead Poof to her doom, as he spotted the condom his hair was in flames.

"YOU ARE PLANNING TO IMPREGNANT POOF!" Cosmo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shit, shit, double shit." Foop cursed in his mind mad.

"Dad." Poof cried.

"Foop you are truly disgusting." Wanda sapped at Foop and locked him in a room.

Foop raised his wand frustrated and poofed back to the side of Poof and closed the basket again.

"No I am not Cosmo, my father packed it in for safety. I would never try and hurt her if she doesn't want to." Foop said.

"Ah, ok, but if she does end up with a child from you, you Foop will have to stand up to your actions." Wanda snapped at him.

"Of course I will. But I don't think it will lead to that yet." Foop said.

"Can we go now?" Poof asked her parents.

They nodded, Foop and Poof bid them a good night and Foop poofed them on his bike, another seat came out for Poof with peddles and a handle bar, they then drove down the street and to the park. It was a really beautiful night. As Poof and Foop found a beautiful spot they set the picnic up together and the picnic can start.

* * *

Foop had set down the picnic blanket on the ground followed by the basket. Poof sat down and opened the basket to pull out plates, utensils, cups, and napkins. Both set them up neatly in order to have the perfect night for a picnic.

* * *

The meal was so delicious, Poof was so happy, but what she didn't understand is why Foop insisted he would do all the work, he packed the basket, carried it all the way to the lovely location, unpacked it and then closed it straight after the last fork was out. Not allowing Poof to see what he was hiding in the basked. The food was really delicious. Then Poof had an idea. After they both agreed to have there names carved in a oak tree as a reminder, Poof used the opportunity to see what Foop was hiding in the food basket. First Poof cut her initial in it and then handed Foop the knife to cut his in. He nodded and whiles carving a perfect F and a heart in the tree Poof flew quickly to the basket to see what was so secretive, with one flic of her wand Poof looked inside it, her heart stopped as she saw the condom in the side pocket, well that explains everything why Foop was being so secretive. he wanted to have sex with her. As Foop turned back around he saw Poof holding the condom in her hand shocked and looked at Foop.

_"Oh crap." Foop thought to himself._

_"H... he wants to have sexuality's with me?... well I never have done it before. But if so... then only with the man, or boy I love. And I love Foop." Poof thought to herself shocked._

* * *

Poof looked at Foop.

"Um... that's um..." He began nervously.

* * *

"I'm sorry that you had to find it Poof, I didn't put it in, but my father. He was worried that I might go further then friendship and ask you to make love with me. So he wanted to keep both of us safe, and prevent a pregnancy." Foop explained.

"That's ok Foop. it is really sweet, it shows he cares about our relationship and wants us both to stay save. Would you like to do the act?" Poof said happy.

"um... no, not if you don't want to." Foop said.

"I'd like to do it with you Foop." Poof said happy.

* * *

"Really?" Foop asked.

"Yes." Poof responded.

"But... Poof I do love you but I think it's best if we wait." Foop responded.

* * *

"Ok Foop. If you want to." Poof said.

Then she had a wicked idea. Poof then kissed Foop passionate. Foop kissed her hungry back and embarrassingly he felt his private part getting stiff a bit. Poof chuckled, rubbed with her palm over it and softened it up. Foop turned bright red. After kissing for 2 minuets they heard Poof's mobile device ringing. Poof sighed, they broke the kiss and she had to pick it up.

"Hello, Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma is here, with who am I talking?" Poof asked.

Foop was still burning from the kiss, it was nice. And the way Poof freed him from his stiffness, it was really nice.

"Ok mum, we'll be coming back now- ok bye." Poof said.

Foop understood what was going on.

"They want you back home?" Foop asked her.

"Yeah. Ok? Should we head back?" Poof asked Foop.

"Sure." Foop said.

Both Poof and Foop packed up the last picnic, got on the bike and road all the way back home. Poof was happy to have a little closeness with Foop. But Foop was cursing in his mind. Now he will have Poof dancing through his dreams every single night.

* * *

Poof kissed Foop goodbye as she left back to her home. Foop smiled as he poofed home.

* * *

As Poof stepped through the door she was beaming really happy. She had the best time with Foop then ever, he is really the kindest Anti-Fairy Poof has ever known, true he was very mean to her as they were baby's, trying to kill her a few times, but he managed to rehabilitate really well. Poof flew to her bedroom, dressed in her PJ's, as she flew to her parents to find them sleeping in each others arms on the sofa. Poof smiled, picked both of her parents up and flew them to there bed, tucked them in and then she flew to her room to get to bed as well. As Poof got her night gown on she got the shock of her life, between her legs she felt a fluid running down, Poof shot into the bathroom and checked what the hell her body was doing to her. Instead of looking she asked her body and it replied.

"Poof, you are horny for Foop." her body said.

"W... what?" Poof asked herself shocked.

Then Poof sat on the toilet and allowed her body to let the fluids out. After mask bating herself for about 3 minuets her body was already feeling a lot better.

"Next time Foop, I'll do it with you instead of wasting it down the toilet." Poof vowed to herself.

Poof grinned, she had the perfect idea. She will have Foop by her side within a few minuets.

As Foop got home he was still very red faced. His father was right with his prediction, he did want to have sex with Poof, but instead they just had the picnic and then headed back home. Foop flew to his room and then had a shower to clean himself before he went to bed. As he looked down upon himself he saw he had a few love bites from Poof, his skin was disgustingly sweaty before his shower, and now it was nice and clean, but the biggest shock Foop got as he looked at his penis.

"My holy lord, what are you doing to me penis?" Foop asked it shocked.

"Me Foop? I'm about to be wasted down the toilet, because you chicken couldn't just simply ask Poof to have a sexuality with you on your cursed picnic. If you two love each other you would have done it in no time." Foop's sexuality complained to him.

"Sorry, but I don't want to force Poof into anything." Foop snapped.

Suddenly Foop's phone rang. Foop looked at the display and his heart jumped into his mouth. It was Poof's number. Foop's sexuality soul grinned wickedly at him.

"Perfect, meet up with her again and have the sex Foop. And if not then kidnap her, rape her and then let the fluids out." His soul said.

"Are you insane? I will not hurt her. I'd rather cut you off." Foop growled at his stiff penis.

"Answer the phone at least." The soul growled at him.

Foop picked up the phone and the aqua parts were about to begin.

* * *

"Hello?" Foop answered on the phone.

* * *

"Hello Foop, this is Poof... um... could we please meet up some where? I want to try and do something with you." Poof asked Foop over the phone.

"Um... sure. Where?" Foop asked.

His penis was still dancing on edge, Foop started to get irritated that his sexuality was on edge.

"Do you know the hotel: Silvers wings? Can we meet there in a room?" Poof asked him.

"Ok, see you in a bit." Foop said.

Foop placed his phone down, suddenly his face was bright red, maybe Poof does want to have sex with him, Foop made sure that he still had the condom in his coat pocket as he left for the hotel: Silver wings.

* * *

Foop poofed over to the hotel and waited for Poof.

* * *

As Poof got there the two teens kissed each other passionate. Poof felt Foop's penis getting hard again. She chuckled and want to sort it out with him. Quickly the two teens poofed to a small room, locked it, placed a 'no disturbing' sign on the out side and then cuddled on the bed. There kissing continued to get hotter and Poof quickly got rid of Foop's T-shirt, Foop got rid of Poofs T-shirt and bra as well. Then there trousers and underpants followed. Poof was moaning, Foop really looked good as a Anti-fairy teenager, he had at least a 6 pack and was the right size for her to have fun. Foop was gob smacked, Poof really is the most beautiful Fairy girlfriend he ever has and will ever have, she wasn't that prang as Goldie, but simple build. Poofs breasts were nice and small B-cubed and she permitted him to pretend to drink from it. Foop chuckled and did as she asked. It is truly one of the best nights in there lives. Poof was moaning as Foop kissed her mouth and cubs. Then Foop allowed her to have her own fun, Poof kissed Foop again in the mouth, then licked her way down his muscular chest, Foop moaned then as well, as Poof reached his very stiff penis she sucked carefully up and down. Just like Poof Foop loved the feeling. After Poof lubricated it enough she went back to Foop's mouth and kissed him again. To Poof's surprise it suddenly tasted like strawberry's. Foop chuckled quietly as he just quickly eaten a strawberry to give Poof a lovely kiss before he will hurt her. As they kissed for about 1 minuet Foop looked at Poof.

"Are you sure about it Poof? It will hurt." Foop warned her.

"Yes Foop, I'm as sure as sure can be." Poof said.

Foop nodded, they kissed again, then Poof suddenly swing her legs around Foop's bottom, guided his penis to her hole and had him enter her. Poof gasped as she felt how big Foop's penis felt compared to her small hole. Foop was shocked, as he tried to stop himself Foop felt a hand of Poof on his back.

"No Foop,... please don't try and stop... Gide it deeper until you break through the wall... please, it will hurt me a bit for a short while... but I will enjoy it." Poof begged Foop.

"O... ok, Poof. If you are sure." Foop said.

"I am." Poof said.

Poof pushed him deeper and the two panted, it was really getting hotter in the room or it is just them. As 2 more minuets went by Foop saw there was a bit of blood on the bed. He smiled as he knew that he, Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma, is the boyfriend of his best friend and girlfriend Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma. And the only boy and man to have claimed her. Poof smiled wildly and kissed him again. She to was so happy. She has Foop's virginity as well.

* * *

Foop kissed her deeply as they shared this loving moment together.

* * *

As Poof and Foop enjoyed their sex moment, they suddenly felt a ice cold shower across each of their backs. Quickly they finished what they were doing and looked around. Foop held Poofs hands and Poof his, they used a joined magic spell to find out what was going on. To their shock it came from their parents. Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were all fast asleep. Poof and Foop flew to Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, placed each of their hands on each of their parents swollen stomachs to find out what their siblings needed.

"Hi siblings, what is going on?" Foop asked all 4.

"first good job both of you." The siblings said.

"hihihi, thank you, all of you 4. Now what is it?" Poof asked there siblings.

"Well, I think it is a magical power we 4 have, but we can predict that something might go wrong during our birth, so we would like to ask both of you to practice bringing baby's to the world, in case your Anti- mother and father suddenly need your help. would you please try it?" One of the 4 siblings asked.

"Um... ok, but please warn us before you 4 come." Foop said to the baby's.

"of course big brother we will." All 4 said.

So Poof and Foop went into a 3 week birth course to study how best to help there parents when the children are coming.

* * *

They were close to the birth date as Cosmo and Anti-Wanda grew sick.

* * *

Cosmo and Anti-Wanda flew one after the other to the toilet and vomited suddenly all the time. And to there tremendous bad luck directly on the day of the delivery the Anti-Fairy hospital was bombed by Jordan von Strangle. He was held custody and waits for his trial. Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were then asked to give birth in Anti-Cosmos home. Cosmo in the guest bedroom and Anti-Wanda in her room. Both Fairy and Anti-Fairy were in tremendous pain. Anti-Cosmo called Anti-Wanda's father to try and give emotional support as well as Wanda's dad, but they were not much help. Poof and Foop were asked to stay at Blonda's home, but they protested so badly that they were permitted to try and help.

"Anti-Cosmo, it hurts." Anti-Wanda complained as she held onto Anti-Cosmos hand.

Anti-Cosmo kissed her head, then whipped the sweat from her brow.

"I know love, don't worry in a few hours it will all be over and the two twins will be on the world." Anti-Cosmo reassured her.

"Ok, Anti-Wanda, Cosmo I need you to try and form a link to the twins and say how they both are feeling, that way I can see if they will manage to have a normal birth or a cessation." Anti-Rip instructed Anti-Wanda.

"Ok... ok I'll try... children... KIDS ANTI-RIP I CAN'T HEAR EITHER OF THEM!" Anti-Wanda and Cosmo panicked.

"Crap that is what I feared." Anti-Rip Studwell said.

Anti-Rip quickly got 2 blankets with a hole threw it and lay Cosmo and Anti-Wanda under them.

"Ok we need everybody's help here, Foop fly to your fathers work shop and get 2 pocket knives, Poof fly to the bathroom and get 4 towel's, Wanda get 2 thin tubes from Anti-Cosmos lab and bring them here quickly, Anti-Cosmo use your brain power and try and fashion 2 heart monitors quickly." Anti-Rip ordered.

"Ok." Everybody said.

* * *

The soon to be older brother and sister came back with the supplies.

* * *

Anti-Rip Studwell made a perfect cut into Cosmos stomach first, Poof stood next to him with the blankets, Foop stood on the other side with the tubes and Rip Studwell had the heart monitor at the ready, as Anti-Rip reached the first of the set of twins he carefully separated the connection between the child and Cosmo. Then everything went very fast, blood came suddenly pouring out, Anti-Rip got the first twin out, exploded the sack around the young infant, then he handed it to Poof. Poof looked at her first new sibling down and really it was a beautiful baby girl. Quickly Foop got the tube, forced it carefully down the baby's through and sucked at the other end of it, white gunk came shooting out, as the last gunk was out the first baby started to scream. Then she opened her eyes, the 1st baby had astounding blue eyes. Poof was impressed with her first sister.

"Poof, Foop the second infant." Anti-Rip warned them.

Poof left next door to sort her sister out, Foop stood at the ready with blanket and the tubes again, but the second baby which was a boy had green eyes didn't need the tube, it just screamed any way. Foop wrapped him up in a blanket as well before bringing him quickly to his sister.

"Foop, Poof hurry, Anti-Wanda is next." Rip called them back.

As Poof and Foop handed the twins over to Wanda they flew back to Anti-Wanda to help her, she had the same cut as Cosmo and the first Anti-Baby came out, the first one was light blue, even lighter then a normal Anti-Fairy, just like it's opposite Poof brought it to the other set of twins. A short while later the last twin came out. Foop transported her to her brother as well. All 4 baby's were now wrapped up in blankets and looked at there new family. Now it was time to introduce each other to the 4 baby's, to there sisters and brothers.

* * *

The four babies slept as the families thought of names.

* * *

Hundreds of pointless names were thrown about, like: Sugar, Fred, Andrew, Sarah, Natalie and hundreds more, Foop was already getting fed up, as suddenly Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo, Wanda and Anti-Wanda's argument about the two twins names grew louder Foop was loosing his patient.

"Everybody be quiet, the children are asleep." Foop snapped at the 4 magical creatures.

Then Poof had an idea for the names.

"Foop, say the alphabet in your head, when I say stop tell us which letter you got. Ok?" Poof asked him.

"um... ok. A.-" Foop said.

It was quiet for a while, Foop counted at least the howl alphabet 2 before Poof said stop.

"Stop Foop." Poof said.

"Well what letter is it Foop?" Cosmo asked him.

"R guy's." Foop replied.

"R... like... Rory and Ruby. How about that?" Poof suggested.

"Rory, Ruby for the fairy baby's and Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby for the Anti-Fairy baby's, sweet. But what would they think of the name?" Foop asked them.

"Well let's ask them. But quiet guy's. The 2 set of twins are asleep." Anti-Cosmo advised them.

* * *

For the next three days the babies stayed with Cosmo and Anti-Wanda in the hospital.

* * *

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop all learned in the hospital a lot about how to look after a set of twins, first Cosmo and Anti-Wanda thought it would be just like looking after Poof and Foop, but it was quickly understood that it was 2x as hard, they constantly had to double everything. After they finished the baby course it was easy to see that Poof and Foop understood most of what was being taught to them, closely followed by Anti-Cosmo, then Wanda, Anti-Wanda and Cosmo got the last place because the managed to prick themselves with the diaper pin at least 3 times before they attached it properly to the baby dolls they were using. Everybody smiled as they went home.

As the evening came Wanda just tucked in Rory and Ruby in bed, Poof got her own night gown on and kissed her sister and brother good night.

"You did wonderful dad." Poof said happy to her father who came through with two toy's for the children.

"Thank you Poof, but if it wasn't for your and Foop's love for each other then they both wouldn't have existed." Cosmo said happy.

Poof smiled wildly. As the night came Cosmo and Wanda were fast asleep, Poof was asleep as well, suddenly in the baby's room the twin's both woke up and started to scream.

"WAAAAAHHH!" the family heard through the night.

Quickly Poof woke up, shot to her siblings, warmed a bottle of milk and then feed her siblings. Rory and Ruby giggled happy and gave there big sister a hug. Poof felt so special with her siblings.

In Anti-Fairy world Foop had to cover up all the electricity cables, plugs and lamps, because Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby have found, just like him a very young interest in inventing, trouble and both children were quite good at playing the organ, Foop was already teaching them. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda are both so proud of there first born.

Foop checked by both of his siblings if they might be short sighted as well as him and his father, but it wasn't the case at all.

"you are one of the best big brothers the howl world has ever seen Foop." Anti-Cosmo praised his son.

"Thanks dad." Foop said blushing.

Then later on the two twins had an idea, they got some paper and Foop had to giggle, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby were already plotting for the next Friday the 13th. just like any Anti-Fairy baby at there age.

* * *

After a few days it was Friday the 13th.

* * *

Foop got his two twins ready for their first Friday the 13th.

"I'm telling you both Anti-Ruby and Anti-Rory, Friday the 13th is the only time we can actually break out of here successfully, and a good mastermind like us 3 need to plan ahead what to do." Foop explained.

Anti-Ruby got a pen and pencil and scribbled something down before handing it to Anti-Rory. He grinned an nodded at his sister.

"gaga, googo. Foop." The twins said.

which means: Oh we know, and the plan is all set Foop.

"Foop, Anti-Ruby, Anti-Rory, are you 3 ready?" Anti-Cosmo asked his children.

"Gaga, googo papa." The twins said.

"Good so come." Anti-Cosmo said.

But just as all the Anti-Fairies were in Fairy world a massive thundercloud came, the Fairies tried to stop them, but Anti-Ruby held one Fairy captive and gave the others a death glare, Anti-Rory handed Jordan a self written letter.

"Open the door to earth now, if you all don't want to drown in pudding. Signed Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby." Jordan read out.

"Ha Pudding, how is pudding dangerous?" Wanda asked the two baby's.

"Mum, I don't think you want to know." Poof said worried.

Suddenly black clouds appeared above of Fairy world, massive amount of chocolate pudding started raining on all the Fairy's, the Anti-Fairies were spared of the gunk. Anti-Cosmo and the other Anti-Fairies were well impressed, quickly Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby flew with everybody towards earth, everybody left except for Foop, he gave Poof a love kiss before breaking her out of the pudding, then he helps to try and break the other Fairies out.

* * *

They both managed to get the others out.

"Sorry about that. They had a really good idea." He told Poof meaning his siblings.

* * *

"That's ok, but why chocolate pudding? It is really good chocolate pudding, but it doesn't exactly stop us." Poof said confused.

Foop couldn't understand it himself, as suddenly all the Fairies started eating the pudding up. Foop still flew around trying to understand the motive behind the chocolate pudding attack. But as he saw Poof started to eat as well from it he knew exactly why.

"EVERYBODY STOP EATING THE PUDDING!" Foop suddenly screamed poofing away all the spoons.

"Hey Foop, it is good chocolate pudding, we won't let it go to waste." Jordan snapped at him.

"You have to, you have to stop the Anti-Fairies, if we don't return back home within 24 hours then we will be locked out of Anti-Fairy world forever. And remain destroying the earth for all eternity." Foop explained.

"Ho, that is a good plan." Poof admitted.

* * *

Soon they poofed to Earth to gather the Anti-Fairies.

* * *

Poof and Foop broke several hundred mirrors, spread salt all over the place and let a heard of black cat's cross there path, then they ran in and out of ladders, suddenly the sky's turned dark as all the Anti-Fairies followed the massive amount of bad luck that they just created.

"Tally ho, bad luck straight ahead." They heard.

Anti-Cosmo followed by every Anti-Fairy possible flew straight to them. Quickly Foop poofed up the door which leads into Fairy world. Once the last Anti-Fairy was there Poof followed suite and closed the door quickly.

Anti-Cosmo stopped flying with all the other Anti-Fairies as they realised they were back in Fairy world.

"Wait, what are we doing here again?" Anti-Cosmo asked confused.

"did that bucked tooth kid lure us back?" Anti-Wanda asked confused.

"No mother, I did." Foop said.

* * *

"Why?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Because this was just to teach the babies about Friday the 13th." Foop responded.

"Oh yeah." Anti-Cosmo responded. "Guess we got carried away."

* * *

Foop chuckled in deed.

"Did you two at least understood what it is all about?" Foop asked his siblings.

His siblings nodded, then they chuckled.

"gaga, googo" (Anti-Cosmos baby translator: Can we create one more bad luck Foop, please, it will be so sweet.) The baby's asked.

All the fairies glared at them, but before Foop could even reply his siblings waved there bottles faster then anybody could see, suddenly the earth shook and a massive tree grew smashing the Anti-Fairy shield to there world. Then the baby's poofed Foop and Poof into the tree and laughing themselves silly.

"Ga, gi, gogo, gagaga, gaga." The 4 baby's chanted together which translated means: "Poof and Foop are sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Poof and Foop just turned bright red as they looked at each other, what should they do now? Then Poof giggled, she shielded herself of from the world and Foop, then Poof grabbed Foop and kissed him passionate.

Then after making out for 2 minuets they returned home.

Poof and Foop each tucked their siblings in their beds at their own homes, then they went to there own beds, but they just couldn't sleep any more. Their desires for each other has grown so much that they knew it was true love.

"Thank you brothers and sisters." They both whispered.

After thinking of each other for another 12 minuets they finally fell asleep, dreaming of there futures with each other.

* * *

The next morning Foop woke up to make breakfast.

* * *

Foop made, scrambled egg on toast, French toast, cereal, milk, and many more. As the food was ready he heard 4 poofs. He looked over and his eyes widened. It was his two twin siblings and Poof's siblings.

"Gagago." Anti-Ruby said.

"Morning to you all as well. Is Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof up?" Foop asked the siblings.

"Gagogo." Ruby replied and pointed upstairs.

Foop could hear the shower run, that was a clear indication that somebody was in there getting washed, and presuming to the clock as it showed 8 AM it must be Anti-Cosmo.

"WANDA HURRY UP!" Anti-Cosmo screamed at the door.

Foop rolled his eyes in his head, so Wanda got the bathroom first. He heard another knock and instead he poofed everybody downstairs to get there breakfast, except for Wanda who is in the shower.

"Dad, eat up quickly once Wanda is out of there you can go in." Foop said.

"Ok, ok, if she hurry's up." Anti-Cosmo growled under his breath.

"Why are you in a hurry anyway Anti-Cosmo?" Poof asked him confused.

"Well unlike some people who keep themselves over the water by being godparents." Anti-Cosmo began to explain as he glared at Cosmo.

"I have to make it to work on time, otherwise Anti-Binky will kick me out of my office faster then I can plan." Anti-Cosmo explained.

"Ah now I understand." Foop nodded.

Wanda came down 5 minuets later all dressed and ready to start the day, before anybody else could talk Anti-Cosmo vanished into the bathroom next, sorted himself out, bid his family good bye and then shot off to work like a rocket.

"My he is grumpy." Poof pointed out.

Foop looked on the clock and his eyes widened as well, quickly he pointed it out to Poof, she nodded, they quickly finished there breakfasts as well and flew off to school together. Anti-Wanda took care of the baby's with Cosmo and Wanda.

* * *

They made it just in time for school.

* * *

Poof had with Foop theatre, it is a quite interesting project. The play that the two teens were studying was: A series of Unfortunate events, Foop played the boy in the play and Poof the girl, they were quite good at it, Goldie who got turned into a baby for the play plays Sunny and Mr Gantry who is there history teacher plays Mr Count Olaf. They were really good at it. After the practise it was time for there lesson: in love. With Mr Cupid and Anti-Cupid. It is quite interesting to see what the two counterparts will teach them, since they are the exact opposite of each other, if they have one similarity is that they hate each other.

* * *

"Alright class who can describe what is love?" Cupid asked.

* * *

Goldie raised her hand, Cupid chose her.

"Yes Goldie?" Cupid asked.

"Love is when you see somebody you like, inside of one then a warm feeling rises. Then you want to spend as much time as possible with the person who has your heart." Goldie explained.

"Correct, correct, now a harder question, what is Anti-Love?" Anti-Cupid asked them.

"The thing you are responsible for?" Anti-Claus asked.

"Well, yes, but why is my job just as important as Cupids?" Anti-Cupid asked them.

Poof raised her hand.

"Yes Poof?" Anti-Cupid asked her.

"Your job is just as important, first of because you can't have one without the other, and the other thing is if the love of the pairing dies you have to separate them." Poof explained.

"Good job, now for the master question: What is a forbidden love? And even right now there is one such a forbidden love here." Cupid asked.

All the children looked confused at each other, Cupid and Anti-Cupid grinned, because they knew the pairing off by heart. Nobody knew, but Foop could give a guess, he raised his hand carefully.

"Yes Foop, you know what it is?" Cupid asked him.

"N... no, but I can guess, a forbidden love is if a Anti-Fairy and a Fairy... l... love each other... more then just enemies, friends, but actual lovers?" Foop guessed.

"you are spot on, good job. And who knows out of this class who the forbidden lovers are?" Anti-Cupid asked them.

Nobody wanted to answer, Poof and Foop looked at each other and turned bright red. The class, as well as Cupid and Anti-Cupid spotted the blush.

* * *

"I guess we found them." Cupid stated.

* * *

"WHAT?" The howl class screamed as they looked at Poof and Foop.

"Yes it is true, Poof and Foop have fallen in love with each other. And we can explain why this type of love is labelled 'forbidden love' more precisely." Cupid started.

"You all know that a Anti-Fairy has to be hit by a love arrow to get ride of the love and have a heart break, whiles the Fairy has to be hit by a Anti-Love arrow as well as the humans." Anti-Cupid started.

"Well with a forbidden love 'Fairy loving a Anti-Fairy' it is not that easy, if I would hit them with a love arrow Foop would fall out of love with Poof, he would stat hating her again. But Poof would fall in love with him." Cupid explained.

""And if I would hit them with a Anti-love arrow, Foop would fall in love with Poof, but Poof would start hating him." Anti-Cupid explained.

"So a few years ago we started working together on a 'forbidden love arrow'. This arrow is even more powerful then the love and hate. We call it the Ying and Yang love. Once the opposite pairing has been hit by the arrow they fall in love properly. But to have a healthy relationship it is a lot easier not to use the Ying and Yang arrow, but to allow the love to develop on it's own without any of our help. A true love is best left alone to grow into something important, if either me or Anti-Cupid meddle with this love it will fall apart faster then we can think." Cupid explained.

* * *

"So Foop and Poof fell in love without the help of our arrow." Anti-Cupid stated.

* * *

Poof and Foop still blushed, then Anti-Cupid had an idea.

"I think it is time for a short brake, everybody go to the paying area, don't fly off and come back in 10 minuets. Foop, Poof we need to talk." Anti-Cupid ordered.

The howl class started to giggle, Foop and Poof felt really awful that now the howl class knew of there love. As Anti-Cupid shooed the last child into the playing area he left Cupid there to have a serious talk with the two. As the door closed Foop and Poof knew that there love was busted now. Cupid made them both sit on a couch in the back of the class room, he brewed for himself a tea and waited for Anti-Cupid to come back, as he did he took himself some tea, thanked his counterpart and then they had a serious discussion with Foop and Poof about there love.

"So, Foop and Poof, how long have you both known you were in love?" Anti-Cupid started the questioning.

"Um... at the camping trip, where we hung out with each other... we knew then." Foop explained.

"Ok, what made each of you love the other? There has to be a reason." Cupid asked.

"Um, well from my P.O.V I fell in love with Foop because he stood up to me as I was bullied, as I had the fairy disease a few month's ago he took care of me, even though he could have just as well left me to die." Poof explained.

"Correct, I took care of her, because both of her parents were away with Timmy again, leaving Poof in her poorly state." Foop explained.

"Oh, so a caring love, sweet." Cupid said happy.

"Ah, but a caring love can die just as fast as any love can if it isn't taken care of Cupid, and jet yours hasn't, so what other reasons did you two have?" Anti-Cupid asked them.

"Um... well we live now together in a big house with our parents and our 4 siblings." Poof tried.

"I live with my breakups at the other end of Anti-Fairy world, it doesn't mean I love them like you two love each other. So what is another reason?" Anti-Cupid asked them.

Suddenly Anti-Cupids eyes widened, he glared at Cupid and then banged his head against the table a few times.

"I'm so sorry Foop and Poof, I think I understand know why." Anti-Cupid said.

"Hu? What is the reason?" Foop, Poof and Cupid asked the Anti-God.

"Well, during your baby hood you two were really mad at each other, you Poof were mad at Foop because he was trying to destroy the howl world, and you Foop were mad at Poof because she was hailed and well known whiles even in this day barely anybody can remember your name. So you started at an early age to hunt each other down and whip out the competition. But during the years your hate grew larger and larger, the scales to love and hate became out of balance and then on one day, maybe as Foop found Poof in her weakest state it broke and all the years of hate turned into a massive amount of love. You started to understand where the other was coming from, you paid attention of how your competition felt and started caring deeply about each other. As the love should only last a few day's you both manage to love each other so much it some how secured into each of your hearts. So you will never be able to get ride of the love." Anti-Cupid explained.

* * *

"So our love is lasting?" Poof asked.

"That's right." Cupid responded with a smile. "Such a cute couple."

* * *

As the lessons continued everybody giggled and praised Foop and Poof for being so brave, Foop and Poof blushed still madly that everybody now knew of there love. As the lessons finished they quickly ran all the way back home before any of the student's could question them about there relationship. As they got there to both of the teen's horror nobody was at home, only Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby, as Foop and Poof flew around there new home they saw Anti-Binky in the kitchen cooking a meal for them. Foop and Poof flew up to him and looked at the Anti-Fairy confused.

"Um... Anti-Binky, why are you here?" Poof asked him.

"Oh hi Foop and Poof, I'm here to baby sit you 6, your parents Foop have gone to a important Anti-Fairy meeting which will last till tomorrow morning and your parents Poof are with Timmy again looking after him, so they asked us to look after you 4. We will surly have lot's of fun. I know, let's play truth or dare." Anti-Binky said excited

After they all played a few games Anti-Binky had an idea, he build with them a tippy and had Foop, Poof sleep in it. It was quite comfortable. Before long Foop and Poof were fast asleep in there wonderful dream worlds.

* * *

In their dreams they were celebrating their love with their wedding of their dreams.

* * *

I was the most beautiful dream the two teens could ever have, as the morning came and Poof and Foop woke up they looked happy in each others eyes.

"Morning Poof, did you sleep well?" Foop asked her.

"Yes I did Foop, thank you for asking and you?" Poof asked him back.

"Me too." Foop replied.

As they were trying to hug each other they noticed something or somebody was keeping them apart. Foop and Poof looked at each other confused, as they moved the sheet they found Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby snuggled between there older siblings.

"Aw... how cute." The older siblings giggled.

Quietly Foop and Poof lifted there siblings up, they woke up quiet normally and smiled at there older brother and sister.

"Morning guy's. Time for our breakfast." Foop said as he carried Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby.

"Did you 4 sleep well?" Poof asked Rory and Ruby.

The 4 baby's nodded, as they got to the dinning room table they saw there family's have come back and now they all were having a delicious breakfast.

* * *

Foop made the bottles as Poof set down each baby on a high chair.

* * *

But Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby had other ideas, as everybody sat calmly down to finish there breakfast all 4 baby's started to scream as loud as they could, as if somebody was tearing them limb from limb. Anti-Wanda quickly tried to feed them there normal bottle of milk, but all 4 baby's constantly threw the bottles on the floor and just screamed louder. Anti-Cosmo quickly vanished to work and Wanda and Cosmo to there godchild Timmy. Poof, Foop and Anti-Wanda were left with the screaming brats.

"Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory, Anti-Ruby, here is your milk." Anti-Wanda tried to feed them there milks.

But again the baby's didn't drink from them, then Foop had an idea. He threw carrots, parsnip, potatoes and sausages into a mixer, brewed it into a ugly gravy looking gunk and shared it out into 4 bowls. He handed Poof one, Anti-Wanda the other and he took the last two, then they tried again to feed it to the siblings. Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby looked at it a bit sceptic, then at each other. Rory was the slightly braver one of them and took the spoon from Poof to try this new food for them. After it came in contact with his mouth he smiled at his sister and asked for more, he nodded to the other 3 and they all ate what Foop, Poof and Anti-Wanda gave them.

"Poof, Foop, yum, yum." They all said happy.

"Aw, how cute." Anti-Wanda said happy.

Foop was happy that his siblings were growing up just fine and now were eating watery types of food, not just milk.

* * *

The four parents then decided it was time for a date night and put Poof and Foop in charge of the babies.

* * *

For Foop and Poof it was hell on earth, now Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby found out that they could fly and poof themselves from room to room. Foop and Poof had to chase after them constantly. They even had a small rhyme with each other.

"Paaf and Faap, mi, ma, mu, ru." They would say.

Then all 4 baby's would disappear and reappear a short while later in another room. Foop as thanking the heavens that Anti-Cosmo put a protective shield around the house so they wouldn't have to go on a world wide chase with there siblings. After chasing each other around the house for the next 4 hours Foop had enough as well as Poof, they grabbed the baby's, placed them in the big bed and took the bottles and rattles away from the baby's. As to make sure they won't poof to a different room again. But as soon as the play toy's were away from there siblings hands all 4 started to cry that Foop and Poof stopped them having fun.

"Ba... ba... my puf, puf... waaaaaahhh!" All 4 started to cry.

Foop just glared at them, but Poof started to feel awful.

"We are sorry Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby, but if you can't play something else with the rattles and bottles then we have no other choice, but to take them away from you 4. We can't continue chasing after you 4 around the house. We are getting fed up and tired of it." Foop explained.

"Ma... magace... Waaaaaahhhh!" The baby's continued to cry.

Poof and Foop felt each of there hearts break as there siblings cried there hearts out for there magic baby wands. Then Foop had an idea.

"Ok, ok you 4 win, we will give it back, but you have to promise us not to say a word when you hold them. Ok?" Foop said.

The baby's still cried. But nodded, Foop gave the wands back and really, they just crawled up onto Foop and Poof's lap and cuddled into there siblings.

"Paaf, Faap, storay?" They asked there siblings.

"You want to hear a story? Ok." Poof said.

The 4 baby's waved there wands one more time and a children's book came out of the cupboard and floated over to them, it was a story about a witch going on a trip. It is called: Is there room on your broom?

* * *

Foop opened the book and began to read.

* * *

"Ok, this book is called: Is there room on your broom?" Foop started.

Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby smiled as they watched Foop continue with the story. Poof played the witch with various toys.

"One day the witch Sabra, thought her broom was to small, so she set off to get a bigger broom." Foop continued.

Poof walked around the room with a broom.

"On her way to the broom shop she meet up with a raven on a tree. The raven asked her: 'Is there room on your broom for a small raven like me?'" Foop mimicked the voice.

Poof picked up a raven and flew it around the room.

"Sure Mr Raven, at the back of my broom.' Sabra replied. The raven happy about that offer flew behind Sabra and sat very still on the broom. Then they continued there flight to the broom shop." Foop read.

Poof walked around the room with the broom and the raven. The children were really loving the story.

"As Sabra got to a stream they meet up with a dog. The dog asked: 'Is there room on your broom for a dog like me?' And Sabra replied: 'Sure there is, you can sit behind me and Mr Raven can sit in front of me.' So the dog sat behind Sabra." Foop said.

Poof had a small dog and the raven now on her hand and continued to pull circles around the children.

"No few miles from the stream they meet up with a toad. The toad asked as well: 'Is there room on your broom for a toad like me?' And again Sabra said: 'No problem, Mr toad, you can sit in my cooking pot.' So Mr toad jumped into her pot as the flight to the shop continued." Foop read.

Poof placed a sand castle bucket on her broom and then threw in her toy toad.

"At the shop, the shop owner looked at Sabra confused and chuckled. Sabra said: 'I need a bigger broom.' The shop owner laughs and got the dog, cat, raven and frog of the broom. The animals looked worried that they may be abandoned. The shop owner said: 'I can see that, you have far to many animals on it, without them your broom is already much bigger. Have a nice day.' But Sabra was not having any of it. She bought a bit bigger broom with proper protection for the animals, she placed the cat in a basket hanging underneath her, the dog in a small dog kennel behind he and a small well in front of her for the toad." Foop read.

Poof pretended to have them now on her broom.

"The shop owner allowed her to fashion her broom how she pleased. The shop owner then said: 'So you are going to be keeping the animals and the broom?' Sabra smiled and hugged all her new made friends. Then she said: 'yes, for us all there is enough room on the broom.'." Foop finished the story.

The children applauded for the wonderful story. Foop and Poof bowed to them and smiled. It is truly a interesting story.

* * *

Soon it was time for lunch. Poof and Foop feed there siblings some delicious apple mush for there lunch. As the baby's were feed Poof and Foop looked around the house for something to eat for themselves, but except for the baby mush there was nothing left. Foop quickly sent his father a shopping list. Then Foop and Poof agreed to have some apple mush from there siblings. It tast's even better then they two thought it would.

* * *

Soon after eating they went to the living room with their siblings to watch TV. Since it was quite late only horror movies were on. As Foop wanted to turn the TV off Ruby, Rory, Anti-Ruby and Anti-Rory started to cry again. Foop and Poof sighted, but turned it on then to keep the siblings calm. The horror movie was called: 'The sword in my bed'. It was about a woman who was fighting every day against zombies. One evening she took the sword in her bed and was then attacked, but with the sword she sliced the zombies head off and his bits. Then she went on a world wide hunt to destroy every last Zombie. At the end of the film she was fully turned into a Zombie as well, even became the Zombies queen. After the movie Foop and Poof rocked there siblings calm. The movie might have been a bit much for them. Then Foop had an idea, they took the 4 siblings into there bed and curled together. With the bond of family in there hearts they had pleasant dreams.

"Guy's if you do get nightmares warn us ok, we will try and keep them away." Poof promised them.

But as they slept it didn't work, every few minuets one or all 4 of the children woke up screaming with fear, then Foop remembered something. He got a round disk, some thread and together they made a dream catcher. It had pictures with Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and the dream fairy woven into it as well. Then he hang it up above his siblings. Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby watched as they floated above them, they tried to grab it and smiled at the beauty. Then Poof sang them a sleeping song.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." Poof sang calmly.

"Rock a by baby on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bowl breaks the baby will fall. And down will come baby cradled and all." Foop sang calmly as well.

After the second song Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby fell fast asleep, Foop and Poof smiled at there siblings. Then Foop and Poof left to there rooms and slept as well. But Poof was having one nightmare after the next. As Poof woke up from her 3rd nightmare she started to cry very quietly to herself. Foop woke up next door hearing her cry.

"Just let her cry, she has to grow up and know nightmares don't exist." Foop's dark side said to him.

"Bullshit DF, Foop maybe you can find a way to get rid of Poof's nightmares. Go to her and have a talk." Foop's light side advised him.

"Good idea." Foop said.

He got his nightgown over he walked to Poof and found her on her bed crying her eyes out. Foop walked quietly forward and started to carefully massage Poof's back. Poof looked around herself shocked and spotted Foop.

"Um... sorry Poof, I heard you cry, so I wanted to find out if I could make you feel better." Foop told her.

"Uh... ok, thank you Foop, but the nightmares will still come... they always come when I am asleep." Poof said sad.

"Since when did you have these nightmares?" Foop asked Poof.

"I had them since I turned 1 year old and was asked to sleep on my own in my own bed, I just can't get rid of them at all. Before that I would sleep with my parents, they always managed to keep them away somehow." Poof told him.

Foop turned red again as he knew a way to keep the nightmares away.

"Um... is it ok if I stay the night with you here? Maybe I can keep the nightmares away, just like your parents." Foop suggested.

Dough he was feeling sick inside it was a act of kindness for Poof. She nodded, then pulled Foop in her bed, put the purple sheet around both of them and then they closed each of there eyes. Poof cuddled closer to Foop, he tried not to do anything embarrassing, but hold Poof in his arms as if she might leave him the next morning when he opens his eyes. Poof cuddled close to Foop's chest and heard his calming heart beat.

Bang-bang-bang Foops heat went calmly with his shallow breathing. Poof's heart was about twice as fast, Foop rubbed her carefully around her back to calm Poof down, she cried one more time before falling asleep properly.

At around 2 AM Foop heard key's being turned in the lock and the alarm system was shut off, so Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Wanda and Cosmo came back. The 4 adults flew upstairs quietly to check upon there children, they saw Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby fast asleep in there beds. Then they checked on Poof and Foop. Poof and Foop kept each of there eyes closed tight as the hall way light shone in the room and Anti-Wanda looked at them.

Foop figured it out to be Anti-Wanda because: If it was Anti-Cosmo he would have separated him and Poof this instant and brought Foop back in his own bed, Wanda would snap under her breath and take them apart, Cosmo would scream the place awake, but Anti-Wanda wouldn't understand that it was wrong for a Counterpart to share the bed with the counterpart and leave them alone.

"It is really sweet." Foop heard quietly.

Then the door closed, only about 20 minuets later Foop heard 4 quiet snores coming from his parents bedroom as well as Poof's, Foop was happy that he could spend a quiet night with the girl he loves with all his heart.

* * *

The next morning everything was back to normal. The babies woke up giggling and gurgling. Anti-Cosmo was on this morning filling out 4 formulas for somebody. Everybody looked over to him confused.

"Cosmo, Wanda we need both of your signatures on these two forms. Anti-Wanda I need yours neatly next to mine." Anti-Cosmo said as he signed the formula.

"I hope it will be better then the time with Foop." Anti-Wanda hoped.

"What exactly are you signing?" Poof asked them.

"A be willingness for Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby to go to nursery. Then we can do our things for a while." Anti-Cosmo explained.

All 4 adults signed them and Anti-Cosmo packed it into his working suitcase. Then they all got into his car and he drove them down to work, Cosmo and Wanda down to Timmy, Poof and Foop to school, Anti-Ruby, Anti-Rory, Ruby and Rory off to nursery.

"Hello Mrs Anti-Desna, can we please sign our 4 new children here to stay in the nursery from 8 AM to 2 PM then our children Foop and Poof will pick them up later on this afternoon?" Anti-Cosmo asked the child caretaker.

"Sure no problem. Hello what are there names?" Mrs Desna asked him.

"They are Rory, Ruby Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby." Anti-Cosmo introduced the 4 children to her.

"Ok, see you later this afternoon. Come children, I shall introduce you to the other class." Mrs Desna said.

A little scared Anti-Rory, Anti-Ruby, Ruby and Rory floated after the teacher and looked around the room, there were at least 6 more children there, about there age and playing as well. There names were William and Anti-William, Quinone and Anti-Quinone, Adam and Anti-Adam and as well a Daniela and Anti-Daniela. Rory, Ruby went over and talked with Daniela and Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby made shadow puppets with Anti-Daniela.

* * *

So far the new kids were friendly towards Rory, Ruby, and Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby. Everything was peace full until it came to story time. Mrs Desna asked for all of them to agree on the story. The children chose the story: 'the hatred between the Fairies and Anti-Fairies'. Mrs Desna raised her eyebrow up, it is one of the oldest stories ever to be written, ever since the Fairies and Anti-Fairies became immortal enemies.

"Ok children, if this is the story you want to hear then this is the one I will read: The hatred between the Fairies and Anti-Fairies, a long time ago Fairy world and Anti-Fairy world were one huge world, filled with piece, the Anti-Fairies were very good friends with the Fairies, even some became lovers though it was quiet rare, and if it was discovered they were ignored more then before, a few billion years ago the Fairies claimed to the Anti-Fairies that they wanted to become the main rulers over all of them and forced them to the darkest part of Fairy world, the Anti-Fairies denied this and claimed back that the Fairies just wanted to abuse there knowledge about the world and godchildren to overpower them. The fighting became so vile that it was agreed to separate the world in 2. Every last Anti-Fairy was forced into the west as every fairy flew towards the east, then every last member raised there wands and created a massive magical wall which nobody can enter or exit from and that's how Anti-Fairy and Fairy world became there own, but one small part couldn't be blocked so it became the entrance and exit door. Only on Friday the 13th once every 7 months could the door open, the Anti-'s escape and enter earth where they continued to spread there hatred about the Fairies. The real reasons they create bad luck are: 1 that is there way to build off a magic block and 2 it is there revenge on the fairies for abusing them for so long." Mrs Desna read out.

"Wow." All the children said surprised.

"That is until two lovers broke the code. And so Faries and Anti-Fairies became friends." She responded.

* * *

Now Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory, Anti-Ruby, William, Anti-William, Quinone, Anti-Quinone, Adam, Anti-Adam, Daniela and Anti-Daniela looked at Mrs Desna surprised.

"Two lovers? Who are they? Can we meet them?" Anti-William asked Mrs Desna.

"Not now guy's maybe tomorrow. Does anybody know who the lovers are?" Mrs Desna asked the class.

Anti-Rory raised his hand... he had a theory.

"Yes Anti-Rory?" Mrs Desna asked him.

"Um... could it be our older brother and sister? Poof and Foop?" Anti-Rory guessed.

"Correct. Now I want each of you as a small homework to draw a picture of the Fairy or Anti-Fairy counterpart of yours and hand it in tomorrow, as well Foop and Poof will come tomorrow as well to hold a speech for you guy's how they became lovers and why it lasted so long, as well why nobody knew of it for a really long time." Mrs Desna said.

And with that the class was over and all the children were picked up from Nursery ready to go home and very excited about tomorrow.

* * *

Soon the Fairy Parents and Anti-Fairy Parents came to pick up their kids. As soon as Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory, Anti-Ruby got home they fled into there rooms and finished there homework, Poof and Fop finished theirs long ago and were now reading together a book. After a while it was dinner time. As well Foop and Poof planned out what they were going to tell the class about opposites love. They are still so happy that there love for each other is as strong as it has ever grown. Soon the day had come for them to speak to the class. They poofed with their siblings to the school and they were welcomed by many.

* * *

First they had there normal lessons and Foop and Poof had to stop themselves of answering all the questions for they knew the lot of by heart. As the lesson of love came the teacher brought Poof and Foop forward.

"Ok guy's it is the lesson of love now which Poof and Foop will take over now. Pay close attention for they know a lot about it." Mrs Desna instructed the class.

Everybody got a new heart shaped notepad and a pen. Foop and Poof got there speech ready and waited to start. Mrs Desna nodded to them and they nodded to start.

"Hello first year class, my name is Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma and this is my boyfriend Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma. We both will take this lesson abbot love with all of you, if you have a question just raise your hand. Oh yes Adam?" Poof asked as she noticed the first question came.

"Is it true that Foop could poison you if he would bite into your tonged? And has he ever tried to poison you?" Adam asked them.

The class chuckled, Foop counted quietly down from 1 to 5 and looked at Poof if he should answer it. Poof nodded and allowed Foop to tell them.

"Well, first no I have never tried to poison her, yes if I would accidently bite in her tonged during a making out process it could poison her because my fangs have a little poison from my own body, every Anti-Fairy passed the 12th life year develops this poison. We both are now 14 years old, so I got used to it and made sure to use other techniques that don't result in using any teeth at all." Foop explained.

"Ahh." The class said interested and written it down. Then Poof picked the next child who had a question. Anti-Daniela raised her hand next.

"How long did you two keep it hidden before anybody noticed that you were in love?" Anti-Daniela asked.

"Before we were discovered by my God brother Timmy we were together for 1 year, and from today we are together for 2 years." Poof said.

"Foop Poof are you planning to get married? And if yes at what age?" William asked.

Now Poof and Foop both turned bright red, it was getting a bit to personal, but Poof decided to answer.

"Um... to that we don't know, we can't see into the future from... lets say 20 years from now, so sorry, but we don't know." Poof said.

"We can't even tell if we would still love each other in 20 years, so you will have to wait and see." Foop said.

"Foop, if somebody else would be Poof's boyfriend, how would you react?" Anti-Quinone asked him.

"Well, I would first be a bit hurt, then close myself off from anybody, keep a close eye on both and if he dares to hurt her I would punch that guy faster into his own grave then he can think. No Fairy or Anti-Fairy deserves to be hurt by a traitor." Foop answered.

"And you Poof?" Quinone asked.

"I would do the same as him. Dough I don't think it would come that far." Poof said.

"Can we see a kiss from both of you?" Rory asked them.

"No. Kissing is more of a private thing." Foop told him.

* * *

"Aww." The class said disappointed.

Then Adam had an idea and raised his hand.

"Yes Adam?" Poof asked.

"Is it true that each of us have a aura inside ourselves and Foop is one of the few Anti-Fairies to be able to see them? Just like your father Anti-Cosmo?" Adam asked.

"Correct, I can see them like him, and did you guy's also know, once your aura finds it's soul-mate they start rubbing off on each other and leave there aura little fibbers of each other." Foop said.

"Will Anti-Ruby and Anti-Rory be able to see them as well?" Anti-William asked them.

"Um... no I don't think so, can you guy's?" Poof asked them.

"What do we have to do?" Anti-Ruby asked.

"1st come to the front of the class, then face everybody, focused on one Fairy or Anti-Fairy and find out what colour you see dancing around them, that colour if it is light shows that that Fairy or Anti-Fairy is in a good mood. but if it is dark then it shows they are in a bad mood. Like Anti-Rory look at Adam and then see what aura swirls around him." Foop instructed.

Anti-Rory tried, but there was nothing, he changed his mood and view point, but still nothing. Adam looked back at him and changed his mood faster then Anti-Rory could recognise.

"Sorry Foop, I can't see anything." Anti-Rory said.

"Don't worry. I can tell Adam has a blue aura around him which is quite dark right now which indicates that he is in a bad mood. If you would like a tip on love Adam keep a eye out for orange Fairies, because orange is your opposite colour." Poof said.

Adam thanked them, Anti-Rory sat down embarrassed, after asking the rest of the class it has shown that except for Foop and Poof nobody could see the auras. After that lesson it was time to go home, Foop walked with Poof, Anti-Rory, Anti-Ruby, Rory and Ruby outside and were meet up with Anti-Cosmo who came to pick them up.

* * *

They soon made it home for dinner. For dinner they had pasta with spinach and cream with bits of bacon. Poof and Foop set up the table. Poof and Foop placed down: knives, forks, spoons, glasses, drinks and there dinner on the table, after everything was set up everybody sat on there places. Poof made all of them hold hands for a unity spell.

"Peep, peep, peep, we all love each other, have a good appetite." Everybody said in unity.

It made everybody feel happy. After that they shared the food out and had a delicious meal. It is very peaceful. Until Poof and Foop whispered quietly with each other and then started kissing without remembering that the others were watching them. Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby watched whiles chuckling quietly.

* * *

They stopped and blushed.

"Oh... um... sorry mum and dad." Poof and Foop said at the same time.

The others giggled. But suddenly Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby glowed a faint blue with a little bit of violet around them.

"Oh my god. Poof and Foop..." Rory said.

"It is true..." Ruby continued.

"Your love..." Anti-Rory said.

"Has made us." Anti-Ruby finished.

Then the 4 baby's giggled, chuckled and laugh out loud. It is truly one of there best discoveries ever. After they landed back in Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Cosmo and Wanda's arms they all gave Foop and Poof a hug.

"Thank you very much." They all said at the same time.

Foop and Poof were so happy, they have learned now that a Fairy and Anti-Fairy love is so strong that it reflects of everybody around them. They with their 4 siblings grew up to be happy and healthy Fairies and Anti-Fairies, and only a few years after they finished there Universities work Poof and Foop got married. Rory, Ruby, Anti-Rory and Anti-Ruby were 25 years old as their siblings decided to tie the knot finally, Poof and Foop were 134 years old. Rory and Anti-Rory were the ring carriers and Ruby and Anti-Ruby were the flower girls. It was the best day in their siblings lives ever. The end.

* * *

_Quanktumspirit: "I hope you liked this forum, please review."_


End file.
